Detective Loomes and the Phantom Thief
by samettikettu
Summary: Detective Sherlock Loomes is the greatest detective in all England and he's tracking down the murderer who took his friends life, a man called Moriarty. During his investigations, another criminal catches his eyes and messes up his head with his charming smile. It's the Phantom Thief Lupin! [SaboLu / Victorian Detective AU]
1. Chapter 1: Sherlock Loomes

**Characters ©** Eiichiro Oda, Ei Andou (One Piece Party), allforluffy(tumblr)

 **Story ©** samettikettu

 **Beta ©** Raftelcalling

Okay so I wrote this story based on the One Piece Party story, _Detective Loomes_. We're only told the Strawhat pirates' names in the story and I intend on using them, mostly, maybe. God idk. To keep you guys on track (and those who haven't read the short comic yet) I will list the characters' names down below:

Detective Sherlock Loomes: Luffy,  
Doctor Usotson: Usopp,  
Rich old guy Bronegie: Brook  
Bronegie's maid (who has some experience in murder) Namiron Stone: Nami,  
Mass murderers Robie and Cholyde: Robin and Chopper,  
Street slasher Nakamura Hanzorou: Zoro,  
Frank the Ripper: Franky,  
Assassin Golco Sanjee: Sanji

I'm coming up with the names for the rest of the people appearing in this story so excuse for my bad naming choices….

The Phantom Thief Lupin was **allforluffy** 's invention which I fell hopelessly in love with and after kicking my own butt debating whether or not write a story about it, I decided to write one. At least try to...

 **Hope you all like it!**

* * *

The room was silent, everyone waiting impatiently for the verdict. A single person stood in the middle of the room, smoking his pipe. He eyed the nervous people underneath his hat, his fingers played with his mustache.

The grandfather clock dinged twice, the young man spun around and pointed at the pink-haired boy with his pipe, the boy jumped and straightened.

"You!"

"Y-y-y-yes sir?!"

"I'm hungry! Bring me some meat!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

The pink-haired officer ran out of the room, leaving the other three officers stare after him in confusion, they then turned their attention back to the young male who was holding his head. His companion had just hit him with his cane.

"For Queen's sake Loomes! We're on a crime scene AND YOU JUST SENT AN OFFICER TO BRING YOU FOOD?!"

"But Usopp I'm hungry…" the male whined, desperately rubbing his aching head. One of the three officers cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Detective Loomes… What do you gather from this crime scene?"

The male, Detective Sherlock Loomes, looked up and pushed his hat back on its place. He looked around once more, blowing some bubbles from his pipe. His companion, Doctor Usotson, rubbed his face and shook his head.

"It's a crime scene."

"...I…"

"A robbery happened here."

"I, uh, I know that, Detective. That is why we asked you here. To solve the robbery."

"Oh sweet jesus give me strength", the doctor muttered behind Loomes. He was ready to scream if his friend didn't say something smart for a change.

Loomes blew some more bubbles, eyes wandering over the scene of crime. Someone had made their way inside and stolen a pearl necklace. His eyes darted to the window, noting that there were no signs of force on the glass nor the frame.  
There was only one door and the old woman lived on her own, accompanied by her two cats. There were no fingerprints on the doorknob and the woman had said she had been home all day and had heard no one use the front door, or any door in the house.

So the thief had come through the window.

Loomes put his pipe away and turned to look at the white marble table in the middle of the room. It seemed too heavy for a man, or a woman, to lift it on their own.  
The necklace had been on top of the table, inside a small glass box. The necklace had belonged to the woman's great grandmother and it was her dearest treasure. He needed to get it back!

The lid of the glass box was open but there were no fingerprints on it either, other than the woman's own prints and the cats' paw marks.

He frowned and went to the window, surely there was something he'd work with? He pulled out a napkin and pushed the window up without leaving fingerprints. He had once left his messy fingerprints on a crime scene and Usotson had yelled at him for days. He pouted as he recalled the red faced man's screams and accusations; _rude_.

They were on the second floor and there was a tree branch right in front of him, almost touching the sill.

The thief could have used the branch to climb up the house and perch by the window and wait until the coast was clear so they'd sneak inside and snatch the necklace. But how did they get inside?

Loomes groaned and rubbed his neck, there were no scratches on the lock or on the sill and-

 _Wait a minute._

 _That's it!_

"So it has to be around here somewhere…" Loomes muttered to himself and started to look down to the floor, pushing the curtains aside and peeking under the rug. Not there.

He ignored his companion's calls and the whispers from the officers as he got on his knees by the marble table.

There!

"Loomes, _what_ are you doing", Usotson asked impatiently, massaging his temples. He didn't have time for this. He needed to go home to his wife.

The detective said nothing as he pulled out a small paper card from underneath the white marble table. He was grinning like a winner as he stood up and brought it over to the others.

"I found it!"

"No wa-"

"It was the Phantom Thief Lupin! It's his business card", Loomes handed the card to Usotson who inspected it, confirming it was real. The officers were clearly shaken.

"How did you know it was him?" the other officer asked him. She had her notebook and pen out.

"The crime scene is too clean and you said the window was locked from the inside and no one got in through the door. So the only possible way was to come in through the window", Loomes pointed at the open window.

"But it was locked when we came here", the officer with the notepad pointed out, she fixed her glasses and blushed when her co-worker gave her a stern look.

"That's true, but if I may have your attention turned to the sill", Loomes pointed the sill. Usotson and the officers came to stand next to him, all eyeing the sill. His companion's eyes widened and he turned to look at Loomes, mouth slightly parted.

"Do you see the dark stain on the wood?"

"Yes?"

"This may be far-fetched, or maybe not, but I suspect our suspect used ice to get inside the room."

"Ice?" the grumpy-looking officer turned to stare at him like he had grown a second head. Pfth, no imagination…

"Yes, you see - a small block of ice is hard enough to contain the window's weight. It will also melt in sun and the window will come down on its own - locking itself. And if you'd mind looking down to your feet - right about here", Loomes pointed the small drops of water by their shoes. "When the ice got too fragile to support the frame's weight, it broke and the pieces of the ice dropped here. The window locked itself up, leaving no traces of the suspect."

"B-but", the female officer stuttered from the floor, where she was crouching and taking notes on the small water drops. "When did the suspect, or Lupin, put the ice between the boards?"

"I believe it was last night. It was chilly enough the ice not to melt until later today. Did the woman report any noises before she reported the theft?"

The female officer went through her notepad, but the grumpy-looking man beat her to it: "She heard a loud bang and came up and saw the necklace missing."

"The ice broke under the window frame's weight and the window slammed shut, startling granny", Loomes was grinning. Usotson rubbed his face and muttered something along the lines 'stop being disrespectful towards your elders Loomes oh my god'.

"But, but if it was the Phantom thief, why go through so much trouble setting this up?" the female officer asked, her eyes shining with excitement. He couldn't but to smile at her eagerness.

"He was doing it to keep me busy so he'd steal something else while I was solving this one here. He's playing with me!" the young male grinned excitedly.

Just then, the pink-haired officer ran in with a steaming ham-sandwich in his hand, which Loomes grabbed as he exited the room.

"Oh, and the necklace is hidden inside the room! He never really took it!" the detective called after him and took a bite out of the fresh sandwich. The officer stared at his empty hand and then turned to look after Loomes.

"Phantom Thief Lupin has been spotted at the museum!" he shouted after the detective who held out his thumb to the young officer. Usotson groaned and jogged after him, thanking the pink-haired officer for his time.

"Loomes wait!"

* * *

The duo got to the museum in time to see the smoke rising from the windows. Usotson rushed to the firemen, asking if someone was injured. The chief shook his head: "It's Lupin. He's putting up a show for us."

"So, there's no fire?" Usotson failed to notice Loomes sneak inside the building when the policemen weren't looking. The chief shook his head, a small grin on his lips.

"That detective got here too late again. Police was useless, like always. Wonder what he ends up stealing?"

Usotson shrugged, "Last time he returned the stolen book back to the owner, like he always does."

"That guy is so weird, I mean - If I was the thief, I would keep everything I stole and retire for the rest of my life", the man laughed, slapping the doctor on his back. Usotson almost fell over from the force. He bit back a groan.

"Speaking of the detective, where did he go?"

"Huh?" Usotson looked around but didn't see the familiar detective in a brown jacket and an old hunting cap. His head whipped around, eyes darting between the firemen and policemen. He couldn't see Loomes.

'Oh my god, _Luffy?!_ '

 **xxxxxx**

Loomes ran through the halls, passing exhibitions from the jurassic age to the stone age. Steam was coming from buckets by the first floor windows. The thief loved to make dramatic entrances. He rushed to the staircase and skipped two stairs at a time. He glanced at the paintings, grinning when he saw moustaches and monocles drawn on them.

He got the third floor and sneaked through the lobby, looking around for the familiar caped man in a top hat. The third floor was dedicated to ancient jewelry and detective Loomes was pretty certain of what the man was going to steal this time.

His heels hit the floor as he entered the main room.

Loomes stopped in the middle of the room, his eyes landing on the empty glass table. The bulletproof glass container was broken. Loomes crouched down to give the table a look when he heard shoes hitting the floor sharply.

He didn't need to look around to know who it was. He grinned.

"Nice to see you again, Detective Loomes", cheeky voice sounded behind him. A jingle of the chain caused him to finally look around to see the thief juggling the diamond necklace between his hands.

The man's attire was once again mystique, top hat deep on his head hiding his eyes, a dark cape hiding most of his body. He'd see the white gloved hands hold out the jewel, the suit under the cape spotless and well kept as always.

Loomes had once tried to get a clear look of the man's face, but his cape's collar was too high, hiding the man's face from his view.

"Nice little distraction at the old lady's house, Lupin", Loomes stood up and straightened his jacket. He always felt slightly underdressed with the other man.

"Ah, so you did solve it!" Lupin sounded cheerful, his voice too sassy for Loomes' liking. "It took you longer than I believed though."

"Had to wait for a sandwich", Loomes showed the man a half eaten sandwich. He started to eat it again, eyes never leaving the thief. The man's shoulders shook and Loomes believed he was laughing. "Policemen are surprisingly slow on their feet."

"I know that, yes."

"So, you're going to steal that necklace?"

"That's the plan", Lupin hung the necklace from his wrist and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the doorway, his attention never leaving the detective, who took another bite from the sandwich.

"Please don't?"

The phantom thief grinned, "Sorry Loomes, no can do."

"But you always return everything the next next day or so", Loomes tilted his head, munching away the bread. "So why even steal?"

"It's fun", Lupin shrugged. Loomes rolled his eyes, as he finished his snack. He threw away the wrapping and brought his fingers up to his mouth to lick them.

His eyes had left the thief only for a moment, when suddenly a hand pulled his right hand away. Loomes looked up to see the phantom thief bring his hand up to his hidden mouth and lick his finger. Before he'd pull his hand back, Lupin kissed his wrist and jumped back to a big window behind them. With a small moment, he opened it and stood on the board, his back to the detective.

Loomes could only stand where he was, face crimson red and lips slightly parted.

"And I get to see _you_ , my dearest little detective." Lupin grinned over his shoulder and jumped down the roof and disappeared.

Shouts and different footsteps rushed up the stairs and in the room. Loomes clutched his wrist, face bright red when Usotson rounded him and grabbed him by his shoulders. His friend looked him up and down, noticing the way his friend held his own wrist.

"Did he hurt you? Loomes?!"

"..."

"Loomes!"

"Huh?" startled, Loomes looked around. Police men were running around the room, inspecting every inch of it. Usotson was in front of him, face surprisingly serious with a hint of worry. Loomes shook his head, "N-no, he didn't."

The doctor sighed, turning the detective around and pushing him out of the room. The police could do the work here while they went back home. He needed to be sure his oldest friend was alright.

"Let's go. Your big brother must be worried."

* * *

Usotson had hailed a cab once they were farther away from the police cars and nosey reporters trying to get a scoop of the phantom thief's newest robbery.

The ride back to Merry Street was silent. The doctor kept throwing glances at his friend, who kept staring at his right wrist, a small blush over his cheeks. What on earth had happened up there?!

"We're here", the driver called over his shoulder. Usotson pulled out his wallet and paid the man. He thanked him and pulled Loomes out of the cab, pushing him to the front door of his own house, Baker Street 221B.

Loomes opened the door and pushed inside, the warm and familiar smell enveloping him immediately. His eyes shone brightly when he saw the familiar man appear from the kitchen to the hallway. "Luf?"

"Ace!" Loomes threw himself at his older brother, who caught him at ease. Usotson snickered and shook his head at the display. Feeling the doctor's eyes on them, the older brother told the other to go upstairs and get himself ready for dinner. The younger practically flew the stairs up at the mention of food.

"Why so serious, Usopp?"

Usotson made a face at the name, "Nickname or not, it still feels weird for you to call me that."

The older brother, Mycroft Portgas, grinned. His grin was quickly replaced with a frown the doctor knew far too well. "Well?"

"Loomes did well today, solved a robbery and almost caught the Phantom thief."

" _Almost_?"

"He sneaked in while I was talking with the chief of fire department and was inside almost full five minutes until we went in. When we got the main exhibition room, he stood in the middle of the room, feet glued to the floor, face red and clutching his wrist."

Mycroft raised his eyebrow at that but the doctor raised his hands and shrugged. He didn't know what had happened during those five minutes inside the room.

"But he wasn't hurt?" Mycroft asked, worry clear in his voice. The doctor shook his head, the older brother sighed and nodded, obviously eased up.

"Look, Ace", Usotson scratched his head as he tried to find the right words. "Luffy is a great detective when he wants to be but he's far too reckless. I don't want _that_ happening to him ever again. Please don't give me that look - I feel the same way! I get worried every time I lose the sight of him."

"At least you're with him at the scene, I'm stuck here… You get to help him if he ever needs some."

"That is true but you know how he can be… He barely listens to me or the police! But, as much as I love him as a friend and love to help him in these investigations, I think he should step back for now. He may be healed up from his injury, but as his doctor and friend, I don't want him to over excite himself - have him spend the next month or so inside the house, not on the field."

Ace sighed, rubbing his neck. He'd hear his little brother moving around in his room, searching for clothes to wear. He glanced at the doctor, exhaling once more.

"This won't be easy. You know how much he loves solving crimes and sticking his nose into stuff that don't involve him. He practically idolizes the Phantom thief, even when he's supposed to catch him."

"I know", Usotson's voice grew serious. "And we both know what happened last time when he stuck his nose into something that didn't concern to him."

Ace winced, his hand curling around the fabric over his chest. His chest ached just from the thought of seeing his brother lying on the hospital bed, all that blood… the lifeless eyes staring at him…

The older brother shook his head, staring the doctor down. He straightened his back, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you", Usopp exhaled and smiled. He heard the grandfather clock ding four times and rushed out of the door, hailing another cab. Ace closed the door after the doctor and leaned his forehead against the wooden surface. He turned to look up straight, back against the door; he groaned and rubbed his face. He felt so tired.

Ace closed his eyes just for a minute, but when he opened them the next time, Luffy was staring up at him. His big round eyes peering owlishly into his. The ridiculous mustache was taken off and the boy's hair was a mess. The older brother could only grin at the sight.

This little brat had single-handedly caught over fifty criminals during the last two years. His little brother had caught the men and women the police had failed to catch even when given a chance to do so.

"Ace?" worry shone from Luffy's eyes. The look didn't suit him. He looked much better with a smile, being happy suited him better than being sad.

The older brother shook his head and ushered them in the dining room, where the food waited for them.

 **xxxxxx**

Mycroft Portgas and Sherlock Loomes were adoptive brothers, brought together by destiny and an old man, almost driven mad by the grief of his deceased wife. Both brothers loved adventures and thrilling mysteries, Loomes even more than his brother.

Mycroft was more into education and facts, but he couldn't bear denying his little brother the adventurous mysteries, even if he wanted to, or _tried to_.

To Loomes, Mycroft was the number one in everything. Ever since they were children, Loomes had called his brother Ace; the number one. The nickname had stayed and to this day, Mycroft preferred to be called Ace by his close ones, since Mycroft was a mouthful.

Ace teached English language at the university, and when he wasn't teaching he was running their deceased father's company after his footsteps. He wasn't alone in the company, thank the heavens. Their father's oldest and trusted friend, Edward Newgate, helped him to run it. The man was quite old and had his own companies and industrials to run, but he always had time for young Ace, who saw him as his second father figure.

Loomes, or Luffy as Ace had called him since their earliest days, was a self proclaimed detective. The boy was fairly young to be one, but he never ceased to prove people wrong with his intelligence.

He never struck people as the smart type, but he had his moments. And during those moments, he shone brighter than the sun.

Ace had seen him shine during his first cases, he had never felt prouder of his baby brother than he was back then. He still got chills thinking back to Luffy's first case, the looks on the police chief and the suspect's faces were amazing and caused him to grin from pure excitement.

Luffy was the number one detective, he had caught small thieves and big criminals from here and there, all over London. His brother had been so happy and excited to do what he loved for months, until he took a bite out of something that was way too big for him.

He was investigating a murder, a case too close to Ace's heart.

One of his best friends had been brutally murdered. His throat had been slashed open and he was left in some alley to bleed to death. He had been attacked, dragged into some alley and left to die.

Luffy had take the case by heart, Ace still blamed himself for it. He had been too open with his feelings of grief and anger, even taken them out on Luffy. He couldn't remember what he had said that night, but through the drunken and tear filled eyes, he had seen Luffy's eyes widen and fill with tears. The way his brother had shaken in his hold, the horrified look on his pale face made Ace feel sick.

His brother had run out, contacted Usotson, and went to investigate the alley. It had been too late. It was past midnight, everyone knew how dangerous the streets could be at night.

Ace could still remember the horror on Usopp's sickly pale face when he came to tell him Luffy had disappeared from the crime scene. He was later found from the same alley, his chest slashed open.

It had taken the medical team hours to operate on him. The surgeon, Law Trafalgar, had spent roughly 72 hours in the ER, saving his brother's life. All Ace could do was to give blood to his brother, hoping it was enough to save him.

Apparently, Luffy had been close to catching the criminal but the man had seen him and caught him before he had gotten away. He never saw the man's face but his appearance told the detective enough.

It was Moriarty, a dangerous criminal - who was still out there.

And because of the man, Ace hadn't caught a glimpse of sleep for the past few months. He was still hurting from the loss of his friend, but to have almost lost his little brother to the same man - whose arms he had practically driven Luffy into - made him sick.

Luffy was still healing from the attack, the scar on his chest was gruesome but it didn't hurt as much as it used to - according to Luffy that was…

When Usopp said he had lost Luffy briefly during the investigation, Ace's heart had stopped. He feared his brother would run off to do some investigation on Moriarty when given the chance to. If he did, Ace knew he wouldn't see his brother ever again. At least not in one piece.

Small cases, like this Phantom thief were a welcomed pass of time for Luffy, and saved years of Ace's life.

Ace wanted to see his brother grow into a magnificent man, someone who could do changes in the world, He wanted him to _live_. Live his life to the fullest without any regrets!

The older brother glanced at the small teen munching away the last pieces of his steak, a content look on his happy face. The expression brought a small smile to his face. His own plate was barely touched, he was too caught up in the past to pay attention to his plate - which was snatched away from him.

He never noticed anything, not even when Luffy - rather obviously - took a loud bite out of the steak.

When there was no reaction from the older man, Luffy put down his utensils and pushed the plate away. He tilted his head and stared at his brother, wondering what was going on in his head. Probably some boring university stuff…

"Ace?"

"Huh-wha?" Ace snapped out of his thoughts, eyes landing on the empty space between his hands. He frowned, wondering where his plate had gone. His plate was pushed into his vision, part of the steak missing. He sighed but couldn't bring himself to be mad at his brother. He had been careless. "Sorry Luff… I was too caught up in my thoughts."

"Yeah, I noticed", the teen muttered. "What's up?"

"Um", Ace licked his dry lips and took a sip of his drink. His throat felt dry all of a sudden, like a big piece of bread had been stuck in it. This wasn't going to be easy. "Luff, about today's-"

"Oh you heard from Usopp already!"

"I, uh… yeah…"

"Man", Luffy leaned back in his chair, staring at the chandelier with a grin Ace wasn't sure he liked. "Lupin is amazing! He did two robberies; faked the first one so he'd have more time for the second one!"

"Heh…" the older couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the mention of the Phantom thief. Lupin was all Luffy ever talked about these days. "'S that so…"

"But next time… I _will_ catch him!"

Ace exhaled, giving his brother a serious look. "Sherlock, we need to talk."

 _Uh-oh._

Sherlock, not Luffy or Luff.

The younger swallowed the air caught in his throat, his eyes met Ace's hard ones. His gut told him he wasn't going to like this conversation.

Sure enough; after five minutes of arguing and another five minutes of heavy silence, Luffy ran out of the two-story building into the rain. Ace had tried to yell after him, tried to use his authority as the older brother and order the boy to go to his room, but failed.

The older brother sighed and swept the plates and trays off the table in his frustration. He marched up into his room and fell face first to his bed. He punched the pillow hard, a few feathers flew out of the cushion and landed in his head.

He'd have to go after his brother, the night was drawing close and shady people moved around the town after the sun had gone down.

With a sigh, Ace rolled off the bed and went to get the boy's coat from his room, making a mental note to take an umbrella.

When he came to the front door, his hand laid on the handle, he looked down to see the boy had run out without his shoes. Ace snarled, clutching the doorknob harder than before and threw it open. He slammed the door closed behind him.

He was too mad to think rationally so he hailed for a cab and told the driver to take him to the first place that came to his mind; Usotson's place.

* * *

 **Reviews are always nice :3c**


	2. Chapter 2: The lonely man at the library

**A kiss inside a wrist is usually took as a sign that the person won't hurt you, it's like exposing your throat to someone and telling you trust them enough to not hurt you. (thank you taizi for helping out with this !)**

 **I'm trying to upload this fic once a week.**

 **Oh and Luffy is 18, Ace and Sabo are 27 *fingerguns outta here***

 **Beta © Raftelcalling**

* * *

"Sherlock, we need to talk."

Luffy visibly deflated, fingers curling around his seat as he waited for his brother to drop the bomb. "Y-yeah?"

"This isn't easy to say but… I want you to quit doing detective work, at least for a few weeks."

" _What?!_ "

"You heard me", Ace crossed his arms over his chest and straightened his back, trying to look slightly older and stern than he usually did. It usually worked on Luffy, _usually_. "Usopp told me you disappeared from the scene of crime, just to sneak inside the museum, without _any_ backup! Luffy what have I told you about wandering to places on your own!?"

"B-but Ace, I-"

"No buts! I'm very disappointed in you, Loomes. I will have you grounded for the next two months."

"Y-you, you can't-!"

"No cases, no investigations - you're staying inside the house and will only leave the house with me."

"Ace you can't!" Luffy stood up, his chair fell on it's back. The horrified, betrayed look hurt Ace, but he had to harden himself. This was for his brother's own good. "You know I love doing this! You know _why_ I'm doing this!"

"Yes, I can. But you're still just a child and I'm your-"

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my _grandpa_!"

Luffy clamped his mouth shut and slapped his hands over his mouth. Ace's eyes widened, anger and hurt bubbling inside him. His lips pulled back, revealing his clenched teeth, he _snarled_. The fork in his left hand bent slightly in his grip.

The teen's eyes were wide and wavered, his hands shook.

" _Go_ to your _room_."

"..." Luffy took a step back, eyes never leaving his brother's flaming ones. His calf hit the chair's leg, he stumbled.

" _Loomes!_ " Ace stood up, palms slamming on the wooden surface of the oak table. The loud noise startled them both, Luffy more than Ace.

The teen shook his head, old memories flashing in his eyes as Ace's form morphed into someone else's. Someone who couldn't handle the loss of their job that well… Someone, whom Luffy had looked up to as growing up but also feared their temper.

Except no.

This wasn't them, this was Ace. Ace was his big brother and Ace would _never_ hurt him.

" _No._ "

"Wh-?" the older was cut off, startled by the intensivity of the other's eyes.

"You're always telling me what to do and how to act! I'm sick of it!" Luffy threw out his arm, swiping the empty wine glass off the table. Neither of them took any notice of it shattering on the floor. "You want me to live my life to the fullest but how could I when you're always controlling me!?"

"I'm only thinking what's best for you!"

"Oh yeah?!" the teen scoffed, his lips pulling into an ugly sneer. "Best for me or for your reputation as a big businessman?"

Ace could only stare at his brother. And apparently - so could only Luffy do as well. He was biting back tears, he had never been good at fighting, at least with his brother. The teen's closed fists shook in frustration and anger. Luffy shook his head, being the first to break the eye contact with his brother.

"I've had it."

The older said nothing.  
He couldn't.  
He was frozen to the spot; he was too shocked to even form words or blink.

"I need fresh air", Luffy turned around and walked out of the dining hall. He went straight to the door, he had made up his mind. He couldn't even bother to remember putting on his shoes before he stepped outside of the house.

The slam of the front door informed the older that his brother had just left the house. He hadn't moved from his spot, still in shock from the earlier dispute.

The loud rumble outside told him the storm was drawing closer. The raindrops hit the windows, noise filled the silent room. The fireplace crackled as the wood was being torn to pieces by the fire.

Ace sighed and slumped back into the chair. His fingers kneaded his aching head, hoping to drive the migraine away. He leaned against his arm and pushed his hand in his hair, fingers curling around the dark locks.

His eyes darted to the grandfather clock, it was close to seven.

He had blown it.

Big time.

' _Luffy… I didn't mean to…'_

* * *

His arms wound up around his shivering torso.

The rain came down hard, wind and water hitting his face and drenching him down to his underwear.

The sky was dark and the city looked different in the dark. The streets were only lighted by the streetlights and light shining from the windows illuminated the muddy sidewalks. There was no one on the streets today, everyone had probably found a place to hide from the storm and rain. Some place warm and cozy, with people they cared about in their company...

Luffy sniffed, wiping his wet face in his sleeve. If only he had brought his coat with him. But _no_ , his head had gone blank and he only wanted to get out. Get away from _Ace._

To hide from the man who had treated him like his brother and family member for so many years.

No, Ace wasn't like _him_.  
Ace was different.

Mycroft loved him, always thought what was the best for him. He was only acting like this because he had gotten scared. Scared of what had happened last Christmas…

His hand rose to his chest, he clutched the drenched fabric in his hand. The scar underneath his shirt ached and felt hot, the drenched dress shirt clung to it uncomfortably, causing him to cringe.

Luffy stopped and stared at his bare feet.  
His vision was blurred by hot tears and he sniffed, his whole body shook from the cold wind and rain. His feet felt numb. He'd forgotten his shoes too.  
The dirty road felt cold and unforgiving under his feet, he barely stayed up.

"Big brother Ace is an idiot... " he pouted. "I can totally look after myself."

He looked up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He had run off without even taking a note where he was going. How foolish of him. Luffy coughed and rubbed his neck as he took in the surroundings.  
Where even was he?

His expression brightened when he noticed the big old building right up ahead. Even without him realizing, his feet had brought him here!

Luffy giggled as he rushed to the stairs and crouched to take the spare key underneath the flower plot. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one saw him take the key.

He entered the dark building, greeted by the old and dusty smell of books. He walked down the hallway, dropping the key on the table by the entrance.

He looked around, the main room was big and there were so many books. The room was two stories high, a staircase on his right led to the second floor. Luffy wasn't a reader himself, but somehow the library brought him peace and helped him to relax. It was always so quiet and peaceful in here. Like time had stopped and he could just sit back and take a nap.

Luffy glanced up, looking for the light, the upper floors were dark but he could hear the quiet rattling of fire somewhere.  
The first floor was a of maze, a maze of bookcases.

The warm crackling got closer and Luffy could feel the heat radiating from the fireplace. His eyes landed on the open chimney, then on the table and two armchairs in front of it. A soft, disembodied snore came from one of the chairs and he saw a arm hang over the armrest.

The teen smiled as he rounded the chair and his eyes fell on the man sleeping in it, a book on his lap.

Sabo Outlook, an old friend and acquaintance of his brother's, and his best friend.  
He was Ace's friend from his student years at the university he now worked and taught at; a man whom Luffy had known through his brother.

The blond man enjoyed the company of books, never minded staying overtime at the library. He was always ready to aid Luffy when he was stuck with some case. Lately, he had come here to investigate on the things the Phantom thief Lupin had stolen, to learn the truth behind the stolen artifacts. And to be with Sabo, whose company he greatly enjoyed.

Sabo snorted, head lolling to the side, revealing the horrendous scar on the left side of his face. The scarring continued down to his neck and under his shirt. The man had used gloves before and insisted on using them to not scare the boy off, but Luffy had demanded the man to stop wearing them around him. He didn't care about the scars!

The scars were old, caused by his own parents. What Luffy had heard from his brother, Sabo's parents hadn't been the best ones to be around with. When the man had revealed he wasn't intending on continuing to some royal university after graduating from high school, his father - in his blind rage - had thrown a tea kettle at Sabo. All the boiling water had flown on him, scarring him for life.

The male had almost lost his left eye.  
It's blue color was lighter compared to the right one. Luffy had once asked him what he could see with his left eye - Sabo had closed his right one and stared at him with his left one. The pale blue, almost white eye darted from face to his left. Apparently he could only see shadows, faces and small things were mushy to him.

It was scary to consider the man half blind, he was only Ace's age! Only nine years older than him!

Luffy had been infuriated when he had learnt the truth, but Sabo had calmed him down and told him his parents were no longer around. They had moved to France after the incident, disowning him and leaving him in London.

Sabo mumbled something in his sleep and leaned his head against the high backrest. His eyes opened slowly, his hand came up to rub his tired eyes. His reading glasses laid on the coffee table between the two chairs.

A shiver wrecked Luffy small body and he sneezed, startling the man. Sabo screeched and jumped to his feet. He spun around and held the hard covered book over his head, ready to slam it in the intruder's face.

"L-L-Luffy?!"

"Hi!" another sneeze wrecked his body, this time he had his hands covering his mouth and nose. He groaned and wrapped his arms around his trembling body. Sabo put the book on the table and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. His eyes widened at the boy's shivering and how cold his body felt. His eyes landed on Luffy's bare feet and teen could feel the other's grip tighten around his shoulders.

"Are you completely mad?! You're horribly cold and drenched to the bone!"

"I, uh-", words got stuck to his mouth as Sabo quickly pushed him in the chair he had occupied earlier. The man disappeared behind the old, green armchair and pushed it closer to the fireplace.

Luffy could hear him rush inside the labyrinth of bookcases, only to return with spare clothes, blankets and a pillow. Sabo practically buried him under the blankets after the teen had changed his wet clothing into the dry and warm ones, throwing a pillow to the mix. He disappeared with the dripping wet clothes and took longer to return.

When he did, he brought two steaming hot tea cups with him. Sabo set them on the table, pushing the table and the other chair closer to the fireplace as well.

"Are you warm?" Sabo pushed the red cup in Luffy's hands. The boy took his time to get his hands from underneath the blankets. He smiled at Sabo as he took the warm cup in his shivering hands. "Comfy?"

"Very", Luffy whispered into the tea. Sabo gave a long sigh, taking his mug from the table.

"What were you even thinking, running here bare feet and all?"

"I fought with Ace, well… argued… I had to get away."

Sabo blinked and raised his brows at question. "Argued? About what?"

"Ace was being stupid again…" Luffy muttered into his tea and glared at the fire, his toes felt so warm. He pulled his legs under the layers of blankets and crossed them. Sabo said nothing but Luffy could feel his eyes boring into his head. He sighed.

"Fiiine… I sort of ran from Usotson during an investigation and Ace flipped over that. I was only alone in the building for five minutes, nothing bigger than that", he rolled his eyes when Sabo spluttered the tea and began to cough.

"Luffy!" he wheezed through the series of coughs.

"Everything was fine! It was just a robbery - it was the Phantom thief, Sabo!" excitement shone from his eyes, he clutched the cup tightly in his hands. He could barely hold his excitement nor the tea cup, drops of hot liquid flew over his fingers - he hissed.

"No matter who it was- no wait, scratch that; Even if was just the Phantom thief, he'd have hurt you, Luffy! Ace got angry for a reason, you know!?" Sabo was staring at him, eyes hard but they held the familiar gentle warmth in them. "What if it had been someone else? And had carried a weapon!?"

Luffy rolled his eyes, he had already lost count how many times he had done so today. He took a small sip of the tea, eyes watching the dance of the flames in the fireplace. He'd hear Sabo shift in his chair, a soft sigh left him. The other man put the empty tea cup on the table, his eyes following the younger's example and settling on the fireplace.

This was why Luffy liked Sabo, and sometimes prefered his company over Ace's. The blond male knew when to drop things and ask the right questions.

While Ace would lecture him and doubt his security from time to time, Sabo would hear him out and offer him an opinion he hadn't thought of. While Ace was tied to him as an older brother and a pillar, Sabo was someone he seeked solace from. Someone, he came to look for when he felt conflicted.

He needed Sabo almost as much as Ace… but there was something different about how he saw Sabo compared to Ace, he just didn't know what.

"Lupin would never physically attack or assault me, well…" Luffy cleared his throat, blush creeped on his cheeks. He turned away when he saw Sabo look at him from the corner of his eye. A peculiar look crossed the man's face.

"Well, what?"

"Eh, nothing..?" the younger shoved his lips in the cup, refusing to meet the other's curious eyes. This did not work.

"Luffy… did he do something to you?" his voice was so serious, almost threatening. Luffy swallowed the mouthful of tea and bit his cheek.

"Well?"

"He, uhm, kinda, _sorta_ , kissed me?"

Silence.

An absolute silence.

The only source of noise was the crackling wood in the fireplace. Luffy spared a glance at his friend, finding him staring at him with his jaw slack and eyes big as plates. Had he broken him?

"E-e-e- _exCUSE ME?!_ "

"It was nothing big Sabo I sw-"

"YOU JUST SAID HE KISSED YOU!" Sabo was on his feet, heaving and staring at him like he had just seen someone rip a page from a book. He looked absolutely ballistic. " _WHERE!?_ "

Luffy stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Was it even a kiss? Lupin had only licked his finger and then kissed the inside of his wrist. His face grew hotter as he thought back of the hot tongue on his finger and the soft lips on his wrist.

"Uh, inside my wrist?" he chose to leave out the fact the Phantom thief had licked his finger clean. Who knew how mad the other would get.

Which was a good choice since the horrified look on Sabo's pale face had Luffy fear for his (and Lupin's) life. Hope he wasn't going to tell Ace.

"Y-your wrist?" the blond seemed to calm down a little, at least he wasn't breathing fire anymore. Luffy nodded, trying to grin like he usually did in a situation like this. He just hoped the blush on his face wasn't too noticeable.

Sabo sat back in his chair, slightly more slumped. He stared the fireplace, arms dangling over the armrests. He turned his head to look at Luffy, still buried underneath the blankets and holding the warm cup.

"You told Ace about that?"

The teen snorted, "As if. He'd never let me go near Lupin ever again nor get close to any cases involved with him. You know what he's like."

"Yeah…" Sabo spoke softly, turning back to look at the fireplace. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. "I know what he's like…"

The two stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything.  
They enjoyed the silence, the pouring outside the library mixed with the crackling of the wood. Luffy found himself growing tired by every passing second. He was so comfortable in the chair, surrounded by all the warmth. His numb feet were slightly aching but felt better now that they had been warmed up.

"Luffy, hey."

Luffy snapped awake when Sabo shook his shoulder, he mumbled incoherently and turned his unfocused eyes to the shadowy figure he believed was Sabo. "M'huh?"

"Don't fall asleep just yet", his voice was warm, so gentle. The sound of his voice made Luffy's chest feel warm. "Let's go to my room so you can sleep in a proper bed-"

Soft snoring interrupted Sabo and he chuckled fondly at the teen.  
Luffy had fallen asleep while he was still talking. The blond shook his head and gently wrapped his arms around the small cocoon of blankets. The boy wound up against his chest easily and Sabo straightened himself, making sure he wouldn't drop the other. Loomes was shockingly small and light for his age, considering how much he ate.

There was a room for the staff just around the corner, but Sabo practically lived in the library. His dorm was just across the patio, a nice two-story building with a peaceful view to a small park. There weren't many people living there with him at the moment, most of the students had moved out after finishing their studies at the university or found a better place to live in, a place closer to their schools. To Sabo, the dormitory was perfect and it wasn't too far from his work.

Once he was at the backdoor, he made sure Luffy's head was covered with the blankets before he jogged across the yard.

The dormitory's front door was always unlocked, he pushed the door open and kicked it shut. His room was on the second floor, and once he got in his room he laid Luffy on the bed and went to put on the small stove that worked as the fireplace as well. It would take a couple of hours for it to warm the whole room, but since there were two people instead of one, he believed the room would heat up faster.  
He checked if the boy was okay, then went to the dorm kitchen to fill the kettle with water so he'd make some tea. Luffy would probably be thirsty once he woke up.

He put the kettle on the stove and deep a took breath.

So far everything was good. Luffy was sleeping in his bed with dry clothes and his drenched ones would be dried out by the morning. He'd make Ace wash them since this all was apparently his fault. He walked up to the bed and felt the teen's cheeks and forehead, frowning when he felt the flushed skin against his palm. If the boy got sick, Ace would surely kick his arse. He pulled another blanket over the boy, a content sigh left him when he saw Luffy nuzzle deeper into the warmth.

"Ace must be sick and worried, huh", Sabo mused to himself, his eyes wandering over to the teen's chest. Even through all the layers of blankets and clothes, he'd still see the big scar, mocking him. Mocking _them_.

Earlier, when Luffy had been changing clothes, Sabo had tried to keep his eyes away from the teen's naked chest. He had seen it before but every time he felt dread weigh him down as he was too powerless to help the other.

He'd remember Ace rushing to him, out of breath and hadn't had any sleep for the past few nights. They had searched the whole neighbourhood together, driven around London - no sight of the boy. He had watched his friend almost get mad by the pure terror and fright of what may have become of his brother.

Thatch's loss had hit him hard, the man was a great fellow. His cooking skills were beyond this world.

But why Ace was blaming himself for what happened to Luffy, Sabo didn't understand. The boy had been excited about his first murder case but also frightened because the victim had been someone close to him. Of course the boy had wanted to find out who murdered his friend.

Ace had said they had had an argument before Luffy had taken off that night and disappeared, he never told Sabo what it was about.

The two never talked about it after the incident.

The kettle made a quiet whistling noise and Sabo practically dove to the stove to get the kettle off before it woke up the teen.

He needed a relaxing cup of tea right now.

Sabo poured himself some tea and went to stand by the window, he wondered if Ace was looking for Luffy. Of course he was, what was he even thinking.

He'd drop by the library, to check the fireplace and clean away the tea cups and the kettle. Maybe Ace was behind the front door since he knew Sabo spent majority of his time in the library. The glanced at the boy on his bed, smiling to himself when he saw Luffy hugging one of his decorative pillows.

 **xxxxxx**

"So, you _were_ here", Sabo held the door open for a very wet and cold Ace. He had just finished cleaning up the fireplace corner when he had heard someone banging the front door.

Ace sneezed, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered from the cold. The blond male took a note of the broken umbrella below the stairs.

Once the man was inside, Sabo lead the other through the staff's door to the patio and back to his room, where Luffy was still fast asleep. When the older brother got the first look of his baby brother under the covers, sleeping and totally fine, all the color returned to his face and Sabo could see the tension leave the other's body. He smiled at the scene, Ace kneeled by the bed and buried his shaking hand in Luffy's hair. The boy made a small noise at the back of his throat but didn't stir, he snuggled deeper into the covers and continued his sleeping.

"Thank you… for finding him", Ace spoke, voice breathless and quiet. Sabo shook his head and went to get a towel for the man so he'd use the shower down the hall. He threw it at the man and it landed on Ace's head.

"You go take a shower and don't come back until you've sorted out that sappy head of yours", Sabo grinned and held out fresh clothes for the man. They were almost the same size, Ace was a little shorter than him but no one noticed. (Except Ace who claimed it was just an optical illusion.)

* * *

Sabo handed Ace a cup of steaming hot tea. He had served a lot of tea today, maybe he should open a tea salon… but that included meeting people and talking to them, both things which Sabo was horrible at.

"Thanks", Ace took the cup and sat back comfortably, his back against the wall and Luffy's head on his thigh. The younger boy hadn't stirred even once, only snuggled closer to the source of heat. Ace laid his hand on Luffy's forehead, a slight frown appeared on his face. "He feels a little warm…"

"He came here bare feet and wasn't wearing his waistcoat nor coat, only his dress shirt and trousers."

"..." Ace lowered his head in shame, his cheeks turning crimson. Sabo dragged a chair next to the bed, spinning it around so he'd lean against the backrest.

"Ace… He said you two argued but that's nothing new in your household. He ran all the way here from Baker Street - that's fifteen minutes by one of those motor carriages."

"I know, I..." the older brother bit his lip. Whatever he was going to say got stuck in his throat.

"According to him you want him to quit his detective work- No I know, he told me he had disappeared during the investigation. But don't you think you were slightly overreacting? The police had surrounded the building and were fast to react when Doctor Usotson noticed his disappearance?"

Ace nursed the warm cup in his hands, eyes darting between the whirl and his brother's peaceful face. "I guess…"

"But?"

"But I _worry_ , Sabo… It's only been nine months since the incident."

The blond male nodded, crossing his arms on top the backrest. "Nine months is a long time, Ace. If you ask me, he's gotten over it quite well."

The older brother seemed to disagree, he fixed the covers over his brother's form. He drank the cup empty, wishing it was something stronger.

"I spoke with Dr. Trafalgar the other day. According to him, the wound would take longer to heal but the pain should be gone by now, or at least the medication should keep the pain away. I make sure he keeps taking them like Trafalgar told him to, and he acts like everything's fine and, and he thinks he's fooling everyone but not me."

"Ace, I think you're thinking too much into this. Surely Luffy would tell you if he was in pain."

"He's hiding his chest from me. He won't let me take a look of it, even when I ask him to, I want to make sure it's healing alright!"

"Oh my god Ace", Sabo groaned into his hands. He'd feel a migraine building up behind his eyes. "You're being like _that_ again. You need to give him space to live!"

"Like what." Ace frowned, not seeing the point.

"Over-protective, invasive, _way_ over the top kind of big brother. You freak out from the smallest scratch he gets, won't let him talk or decide for himself and want to control his goings and doings. Now I know you're only- _no need to glare at me like that_ \- I know you're only thinking what's best for him but Ace, he _needs_ to get over this by himself. He needs time to heal, on the inside and outside. You aren't helping his progress at all, if anything you're causing him to doubt himself", Sabo pushed up from the chair and dragged it back to the table he had across the room. He put his empty mug on the table and went back to the bed to get Ace's empty teacup. The other man looked slightly embarrassed, he wouldn't meet Sabo's eyes.

"Have I been really that bad?"

"Lately, even worse", the blond man grinned and ducked out in time to miss a green decorative pillow Ace had aimed for his head.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay overnight, Sabo!"

"It was nothing", Sabo chuckled and petted Luffy's head as the younger wrapped his arms around his chest. The teen laughed, his smile reached his beautifully shining eyes. Luffy pulled away when he heard Ace call for him from the cab.  
The two had talked things through earlier, Ace surprisingly understanding and apologetic. Luffy was just glad his brother agreed to let him keep on taking cases. They did agree on one thing; the teen would no longer run off on his own, which Luffy happily agreed to (and Sabo had to bite his lip not to laugh at Ace's relieved expression).

"I'll come see you again soon!" Luffy promised as he rushed down the library's stairs. Sabo chuckled.

"I hope you're wearing shoes next time. The floors are a mess!"

"Sorry can't hear you over the engine~!"

Sabo sighed and leaned against the doorway and watched the automobile to drive away with two of his friends on it. He'd see Ace grinning at something the boy had said, Luffy was laughing. Things seemed to be alright, and hopefully they would stay like that for a while longer.

He still had a few hours before the head librarian would come to work, Sabo groaned and turned around. He closed the door behind him and went to get the cleaning supplies from the staff's room. He had the whole hallway to clean and most of the first floor.

' _Next time, Luffy, I hope you're wearing shoes and remember to grab your outside wear before you barge in here like this…'_

Which reminded him, he needed to change the spare key's place once again.

* * *

 **Reviews are always nice and see you guys next week! :3c**

 **~ ame**


	3. Chapter 3: Phantom

**Beta © Raftelcalling & Aye-I-Could-Do-That**

 **A big special thanks to Rafty for helping me out with this chapter. She told me about the Princes in Tower and wrote the scene about them. She has been a big help already and to help me this much more?! She really is the best. *heart eyes* I flipping love her aaa**

 **I'm changing the upload date to every Friday bc Sunday wasn't sitting that well with me.**

 **My lower back and waist pains are back with vengeance and this time the pain is radiating down to my right foot. After rolling on the floor for over a week and refusing to see a doc, I finally saw a doctor today and he diagnosed me with acute nerve jam. I have a prescription for painkillers and I'll be seeing a physiotherapist next Tuesday so hopefully I get myself back in shape soon enough to continue writing. Like, I can sit max 5 minutes until my back and waist start to ache and then my tight starts to hurt and then my right ankle is getting mad at me as well and as I tend to forget about the time as I write, this isn't a very good thing. Because last time I forgot myself and concentrated on writing a chapter, I sat in the same position for over 6 hours and when I climbed up from the floor, I almost fell over bc my waist decided to try and kill me there and then. Wasn't a very nice Saturday night.**

 **Anyway! Please enjoy the chapter and please leave reviews! They keep me going and help me to write! :3**

* * *

The Phantom Thief really was something, the young detective mused as he read the latest headline over his big brother's shoulder. His brother had fallen asleep mid-breakfast and left Luffy with one single page to read since the rest of the paper served as his pillow. No need to get mad at him when he woke up with his face covered in ink.

According to the paper the stolen jewel had been found at a children's hospital. Because of the publicity brought by the case some anonymous donors had donated the hospital money after they had seen the sickly children in their beds.

Luffy smiled at the black and white photo of a girl, grinning widely with the necklace around her neck.

"What a great guy."

 **xxxx**

Luffy followed his friend, Usopp, to the Scotland Yard's department. Smoker had called them in, apparently they had received yet another hint of the Phantom Thief's next plan. Luffy yawned, glancing over to Usotson, who rolled his eyes at the state of the building.

"Seriously, these guys can't get anything done right."

"Smokey is a good guy, Usopp! He leads them well!" the young detective beamed, waving his hand to the female officer, Tashigi. She had her hands full of paper files and struggled to get her hand free to wave back at them. But unfortunately for her, her shoe lace became loose and she stepped on it, the files scattering all over the floor with her. Usopp made a face and Luffy rushed to help the female officer.

"Tashigi I'm sorry I didn't notice you had so much stuff in your hands!" the young detective hurried to collect the files before someone stepped on them. Usopp handed Tashigi her glasses and helped her up. She dusted her pants before returning a grateful smile at the doctor.

"It's quite alright! I should have know better", she smiled sheepishly. "Ah, are you here to see Mister Smoker?"

"Yes he sent us a message stating he had received an anonymous hint of Lupin's next target?" Usotson asked. Tashigi nodded with a frown on her face.

"It was, how to say, a _peculiar_ hint, to say at least..." she fixed her glasses, hand disappearing in her hair. She scratched her neck, looking a bit lost. "At first we weren't sure it was from him."

Usotson raised his eyebrows at her. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, Mister Smoker can explain it to you!" she seemed flustered, fixing her eyeglasses once more. Both of them looked down to see Loomes staring at a paper, a strange expression on his face. "Detective.. Loomes?"

"Wha-huh-eh?" Luffy looked around, the document forgotten. When he saw the other two staring down at him, he grinned and stuffed the paper back inside the file. He stood up and gave the officer the pile, motioning Usotson to follow him to Smoker's office. "See you later Tashigi!"

"What was that?" Usopp asked, voice lowered down to a whisper as they passed the busy work desks and chatting policemen. The officers didn't even look up or acknowledge them, the two of them were a familiar sight. Luffy knocked on the door and after hearing the gruffy 'come in' sound from inside the room, he pushed the door open. He threw the doctor a glance over his shoulder.

"Just another funny case", he grinned. "Seemed boring!"

* * *

Smoker's office had always been stuffy and the smell of tobacco hung in the air. The man smoked like a chimney, always forgetting to open up a window. Loomes wrinkled his nose once they got inside and shut the door behind them. Usotson was the first at the window, fanning for the air to get out faster.

The man was a wreck.  
The top of his shirt was left unbuttoned and his tie laid on the table with his coat. The ashtray had a pile of black dust and several cigar buts stuck out of it. As Loomes studied the man's appearance, he noticed the lack of sleep under the man's eyes and the strange paleness of his skin.

A note laid on the desk, Loomes noticed.

He cleared his throat and went to stand next to the man. Smoker moved slow, his hand raising from the arm rest and taking the note from the desk. He gave it to the young detective.

"See if you can make anything out of it, Loomes."

Confused, Loomes turned the note and saw the beautiful cursive writing.

Usotson came to stand next to his companion, reading the note over Loomes' shoulder. His eyes widened and he turned to look at Smoker, Loomes still hadn't raised his eyes from the card.

"What does this mean, Inspector?"

Smoker threw his hands up, "Hell if I know! Someone sent this to us last evening and I've been sitting here ever since!"

" _Tonight I, Phantom Thief, will be stealing the Heart of England. Her head will get cold while mine will be shining ever so greatly_ ", Usotson read the card aloud, Loomes gave him the card and stuck his hands in his coat's pockets.

"Loomes", Smoker's voice sounded almost desperate. The young detective turned to look at the policeman, surprised to see the man almost begging. " _Please_ tell me this is not what I think it is."

"What?" Usotson looked up from the card, eyes darting between Smoker and Loomes. The young detective made a face and shrugged. The doctor saw something flash in the teen's eyes but stayed quiet. He'd ask him later. "You figured out what he's going to steal already?"

"The card isn't that hard to figure out, my dear Usotson", Loomes pulled out his bubble pipe. He eyed the card with distaste. He put the pipe in his mouth, bubbles rising in the air from the other end. When his companion gave him the deadpan look Loomes rolled his eyes.

"He states he's going to steal the Queen's crown and wear it on his head", Loomes said. Smoker dropped his head on his hands and groaned; Usotson's eyes bulged out of his head.

"He's going to do _WHAT_?!" the doctor screeched, throwing his hands in front of his mouth when Smoker gave him a stern look. Behind the office windows they could see the officers looking up in question, curious eyes and ears yearning to hear the latest news they'd spread around the department. It wouldn't take long for the news to reach outside and after that - hell would break loose.

Usotson swallowed and muttered his apology.

Smoker looked over to where Loomes stood. The detective was uncharacteristically quiet as he peered outside through the window. The teen was deep in thought, at least that's what he figured from the amount of soap bubbles rising from the pipe.

Usotson cleared his throat, catching the Inspector's attention. The doctor laid the card back on the table.

"So how are you planning to stop him, Inspector Smoker?"

"I have no idea", the man confessed. "That's why I called you here, Detective. What should I do? What should _Scotland Yard_ do?"

"Do what you usually do", Loomes sounded almost bored. His pipe was in his hands as he inspected it. It was stuck, no bubbles came out. He poked it, turning it around in his hands. He should probably let Franky have a look of it. It didn't blow bubbles as easily as before. Bummer, he really liked it.

He blinked when he heard no response coming from the Policeman, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the two staring at him like he had grown a second head. "Whut?"

 **xxxxxxxx**

" _Do what you usually do_ ", Usopp imitated Luffy once they were outside. Luffy rolled his eyes at the facial expression similar to his. He sighed and put his hands over his ears. "What the _heck_ Luffy?!"

The teen uncovered his ears once Usopp had stopped screaming and shaking him. He undid the other's hands and dusted himself off.

"Luffy… you do understand the situation we're in right now?"

"Of course I do", Luffy went through the pockets of his waistcoat. Where had he put his fake moustache? "Usopp have you seen my mousta-"

"Don't you _dare_ to try and change the subject, Sherlock Loomes", Usopp grabbed him by his shoulder, pulling them both to a stop. Luffy raised his eyebrow at his friend's expression. Usopp looked almost as pale as Smokey had, his expression was serious and a little fearful.

" _Her Majesty's crown_ , Luffy!" he whispered, eyes darting around the sidewalk. It was almost midday and there wasn't that many people outside. The horse carriages and automobiles were loud and noisy, drowning out almost everything else under them. "Do you have any idea how serious that is?!"

"Of course I do", Luffy said flatly, he grinned. "But don't worry, Usopp! I will stop them before they even have the crown in their sight!"

"You say 'them' when we both know who it is, it's that Lupin guy again!" Usopp threw his hands up in the air, looking annoyed. "That guy just won't give us any slack! Usually he's after small jewels and artifacts so what on earth possessed him to even consider stealing the Queen's crown! It's behind bars, on the top of the Tower of London and the security is highly recognized! How the heck does he think he's going to get his hands on it?!"

Usopp, too busy ranting and venting out his worry, failed to notice the look crossing his friend's face as he went further with his exclamations. Luffy's eyes darted to the busy traffic. One particular horse carriage caught his attention but not for long when Usopp pulled him around the corner.

 **xxxx**

Luffy groaned and stretched his legs under the table. It was so quiet and peaceful, the rattling of the pages almost lulled him to sleep; he yawned.

"Concentrate!" Usopp whispered, whacking the teen's head with a book. Luffy whimpered and rubbed his head. "We're here to search for information about the crown and its jewels! Sabo is searching for the black prints of the Tower of London."

The teen detective muttered something incoherent under his breath and hid behind the short piles of books Sabo had helped them to find. Usopp had his nose pressed to the book he was reading (literally) and ignored his childish friend. If Luffy failed to see the graveness of the situation, he had to act as the voice of wisdom and search for every possible clue he'd find.

Soft snoring caused him to drop his book and almost throw it at Luffy if it weren't for Sabo appearing with a couple more books.

The blond man eyed his friends, eyebrows almost disappearing under his hairline. Then he chuckled and softly put the books on the table.

"I see he failed to stay awake."

"Urgh, indeed he did", Usopp shook his head. Sabo walked around the table and sat next to the teen. The doctor couldn't see the other from behind all the books but given by the amused expression on Sabo's face, Luffy had really fallen asleep.

"So what's the case this time? I don't mind helping you with research material but sometimes your topics are pretty random", Sabo pointed at all the books and papers lying on the table. Usopp sighed and leaned against his hand.

"We're on yet another case, generously handed to us by Scotland Yard", the long-nosed man spoke. The blond man nodded, being familiar with the police force throwing cases at the two all the time.

"What is it this time?"

Usopp looked around and motioned Sabo to get closer. The blond man looked confused but did as told, Usopp leaned forward and cupped his hand next to his mouth.

"The Phantom Thief is planning to steal the Queen's crown!" he whispered in Sabo's ear. The other's eyes widened and he looked Usopp with disbelief.

" _No…"_

"Oh yes!" Usopp exclaimed a bit too loudly. Several hushed came around the library, the doctor lowered his head ashamed.

Sabo stared him, his mouth hung open and Usopp was grateful someone else shared the same thoughts as he did. Luffy mumbled something in his sleep.

"Did he… he left a note and everything?" Sabo asked, pure disbelief on his face. Usopp nodded.

"Didn't require much of a genius to figure it out", the doctor stated. He decided to leave out the fact he was the only one who hadn't understood the message. His nose itched.

Sabo frowned and glanced down at his sleeping friend. "Is that so…"

 **xxxx**

When Luffy woke up the library was already dead silent and dark. A single candle stood on the table and past his half lidded eyes the teen could make out the gentle flutter of the fireplace behind the bookcase.

He yawned and stretched, his joints popped satisfyingly.

"Oh good you're awake", came a familiar voice and Luffy didn't bother to turn to address Sabo.

"Hey Sabo…" he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What time it is?"

"Just past your curfew", came the response that made Luffy pout and wrinkle his nose.

"I don't have one."

" _Suuure_ you don't", came the sarcastic response. The teen rolled his eyes at the other and pushed the chair away from the table so he'd stand up.

Sabo was leaning casually against the bookcase, arms crossed over his chest. "Usotson left an hour ago and asked me to inform you that he will meet you at the Tower of London later tonight. He sounded a bit annoyed, you know. Claimed you're not taking this case seriously."

"I am taking this seriously", Luffy stated. He stretched his arms over his head, his dress shirt ran up revealing a bit of his waistline.

Sabo rolled his eyes and looked away.

"It's just this case isn't anything big."

"What do you mean? Usopp told me it's about the Queen's crown", Sabo asked with confusion written all over his face. Luffy shook his head, disappointment shone from his eyes.

"The suspect claims to be the Phantom Thief but he's nothing but a fraud."

"A copycat?"

"Lupin doesn't just leave his card where everyone can see them, and his clues aren't that easy and simple to figure out. I mean, _Smokey_ figured it out! Smokey of all people, Sabo."

"Ah, the _Smoke_ for brains?" Sabo chuckled lowly at the nickname the two of them had come up with. Luffy grinned with him and nodded: "Exactly."

Sabo pushed himself away from the bookcase, coming to stand in front of Luffy. The teen was reaching for his coat when he noticed the other standing there, he looked up in question.

"Sabo?" Luffy tilted his head, startled when Sabo grabbed his shoulders. The man's grip was hard and firm, his eyes were heavy and serious.

"Be careful, Luffy", the blond young man spoke. His voice sent shivers down Luffy's back. He had never heard the other speak with such a low tone. The intensivity of the other's eyes made it hard for the teen to hold the older man's gaze. His eyes darted to the side and he lowered his head. He'd feel the other's grip tighten as he did so. He bit his lip as he tried to come up with something to say.

In the end Luffy looked up and smiled, patting the hands reassuringly. "I promise, Sabo."

The hands fell from his shoulders and down to his hands. Sabo gave them a squeeze, eyes pleading.

"You better keep that promise, because if Ace comes here looking for you again I swear I'll-"

Luffy cut the other off by pulling the taller male down and giving him a hug. Sabo croaked awkwardly as he was forced to bent down so the shorter teen could wrap his arms around his head. His head was pressed against the smaller chest, Luffy giggled when he felt Sabo's hot breath hit his chest through his shirt.

"I promise I'll be careful! Relax Sabo!"

"Your attitude isn't exactly the most reassuring-"

"Sabo! Is Luffy here?"

Cut off once again, Sabo struggled to turn his head in Luffy's hold to see Ace coming around the corner and stopping dead on his tracks. The youngest teen laughed and patted Sabo's blond head while the other could only raise his hand to greet his best friend.

"H-hey Ace.."

"Did I interrupt something? I can come again later", the bastard grinned almost sadistically. The blond could feel himself grow hotter under his friend's eyes. He struggled to free himself from Luffy's arms but the teen was like an octopus or glue - or worse, both.

"L-Luffy let go!"

"Dun wanna!"

" _Luffy!_ " Sabo all but shrieked, pleading for the teen to release him before Ace got the wrong idea. Or any idea at all.

"Ah he's so _shy_!" Ace laughed with glee. Luffy joined him, Sabo cursed his luck being friends with these two devils.

His arms hung uselessly from his sides as he submitted to his his destiny being Luffy's teddy bear or whatever.

When Luffy didn't seem like letting go anytime soon, Sabo took the matters into his own hands, quite literally so.

His arms shot out and snaked around Luffy as he straightened his back. The teen shrieked in surprise, Ace exclaiming in alarm behind them. Sabo grinned and ran around the bookcase and into the maze-like aisles with the wildly giggling Luffy in his arm. Ace's thunderous yells could be heard all the way outside when the three ran around the library.

* * *

Ace eyed his pocketwatch for the tenth time. He had agreed to come to the Tower of London with Luffy and Usopp. The earlier argument with Luffy was still fresh in his mind and he wanted to make sure his brother was alright on his own. Besides, he was a little curious to see the infamous Phantom Thief himself. They had asked Sabo to tag along but the destruction inside the library could cost the man's job if he didn't sort it out immediately.

The Tower was believed to be haunted. Many people had claimed seeing ghosts and left the Tower with tails between their legs, never coming back. Usopp wasn't exactly the biggest fan of scary things and the place was just so creepy. It had that weird, eerie chill to it that manifested in old buildings that have seen too many murders and tragedies over the year and centuries that they had been silently guarding the cities as lively and twisted as London.

Everyone in London knew about the rumour, or ghost legend, about the Princes in the Tower. Edward V of England and his brother Richard of Shrewsbury, Duke of York, the poor, haunted souls... Edward was the heir to the throne and he would've been coronated at the tender, defenseless age of 12; Richard was only three years younger than him.

However, their uncle the Lord Protector: Richard, Duke of Gloucester had claimed the throne for himself. The brothers had disappeared, in the very Tower of London, to never to be seen again. Till this day, no one had found their corpses, nor the murderer. Till this day, it is said these boys are still lingering in the walls and rooms of this enormous, frightening fortress, and sometimes they show themselves to remind the people just how gruesomely they had been murdered, the small, pure children, for no other reason but greed and perfidy of someone of their own blood.

Usopp was hiding behind Ace's back in case some ghost showed up while Luffy looked thoughtful. The teen said nothing when Smoker came to ask about the case. Usopp had spoken up and questioned the Inspector for every possible escape route and hidden passage.

While the two were chatting and discussing, Ace noticed Luffy wandering off to the side. The older brother followed, looking out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Ace!" came a sudden shout from his brother and Ace was by Luffy's crouched figure in a flash.

"What?! What's wrong!"

The teen was staring at the ground and when he looked up, his eyes were full of stars and wonder.

"I found a Hercules beetle..!"

"Wait what for real?" Ace almost fell over and was tempted to whack to the other's head but then Luffy presented him with the beetle and he crouched next to his brother. "That's so cool! You think there's an Atlas as well?"

"Could be, could be!"

The two brothers roamed around the grass, not aware of the dozen policemen staring them like lunatics. Usopp groaned and hid his face in his hands. _Now there's two of them..!_

The brothers were broken from their chatting when they heard shouts and screams coming from the courtyard. They looked up to see people running out of the building, screaming and yelling. Ace rushed to Smoker and Usopp, helping them to gather the hurt and horrified people.

Luffy stayed where he was, he stood up slowly and put his hands in his pants' pockets. He eyed the entrance, then the people piling out. His brother was busy with the others. The young detective took a step towards the others when he heard a weird sound coming around the corner. He glanced over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow in question as he strained his ear to hear more.

It sounded like glass breaking? A window perhaps?

Soon enough, someone rounded the corner.  
They were dressed in a top hat and and wore a cape - just like the Phantom Thief. Loomes turned around and the thief stopped on their tracks when they saw him.

 _That guy…_

The thief threw the cape aside and Luffy gave a shout when he saw the gun. He duck down in time to avoid getting a bullet to his shin. It scratched his right calf but he was up and running after the runaway burglar. Ace shouted after him and Smoker yelled orders to the policemen.

Luffy's eyes were on the man disguised as the Phantom Thief. He had been right to deduce the man was a fraud. Lupin never used firearms nor harmed innocent civilians! He also knew the man would _never_ hurt him.

The man pushed through crowds and ran straight to the road. Horses exclaimed and stood on their back hooves. The drivers tried to calm them down whilst the people inside the carriages shouted at the man. Luffy pushed through the crowds, sidestepping and avoiding the biggest trouble. He knew Ace was right behind him, his brother was surprisingly agile and fast on his feet.

The thief disappeared into an alley and as the two followed after him, the man pushed stuff laying against the walls; random pieces of broken, splintered rubbish into their way to slow the other two down. The thief glanced over their shoulder to see if he had gotten some distance from the two but were shocked to see the two hot on his heels. The brothers wore a matching grin, Ace jumped over the fallen garbage bin, kicking himself some speed from it; Luffy jumped from bin to bin by the wall. The next thing the thief had on their path were some board which they knocked over - Ace used his hands to push himself over them. Luffy leaped over them landed right behind the thief and before hitting the ground, he grabbed the person by their head and pushed them down. Ace rounded them up and pushed the person down by using his weight.

Loomes pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and Mycroft held the thief's arms still behind their back as his little brother cuffed him.

"Let's have a look at this sucker", Ace grinned and looked at Luffy through his bangs, the teen grinned back. They turned the person over and Luffy had to hold back a groan when he saw who it was.

"For the love of - _Bellamy!_ " Luffy wanted to bang his head to the wall and would have if it weren't for the police, led by Smoker, entering the alley. The teen detective stood up with his brother, Ace pulled the grumpling impersonator up with him. "Bellamy the Hyena sent you the note, Inspector, although he is not the Phantom Thief."

Tashigi, sided with two policemen, took Bellamy away, leaving Smoker with Luffy and Ace. The older brother stretched and went to look for Usopp while Luffy explained the situation to the police.

"How do you figure he's not Lupin? He sent the note and all."

"Lupin's notes are never this clear. This note was _stating_ he was going to steal the crown while the other notes include some sort of a puzzle that takes days to crack! And do I need to remind you that _you_ solved this note on your own before I even got there", Loomes pointed out. Smoker's face turned red and the detective could almost see the smoke coming from his ears. He'd need to tell Sabo about this! "The notes are printed on an old paper, appearing to be out of a really old book. They also include a strange message I have yet to piece together. The Phantom Thief also never uses guns or harms innocent civilians. You saw those people running screaming and in fear to us, didn't you? He raised his gun at me, which he has _never_ done before!"

"That is true, but Loomes-"

"Loomes you're bleeding!" Usotson shouted, cutting Smoker off before he'd say anything else. The inspector frowned and looked down to see the teen detective favouring his other leg.

" _What!?_ "

Loomes squeezed his eyes shut and his whole body tensed. Mycroft had come back with Usotson, the doctor had immediately noticed his blood-stained pant leg. His brother came to him and began to drag him to the nearest fallen garbage bin and sat him down. Usotson began to tend on his leg while Loomes and Mycroft stared each other, the older was steaming.

"That bastard _shot_ you!?"

"It's merely a scratch, Mycroft! Doesn't even hurtUNLESS YOU DO _THAT_ USOTSON!"

The doctor didn't look up from his work, putting the sanitizer down. Loomes pouted. Nice of them to come and ruin his shining moment.

"So", Smoker spoke up, not affected by the mood. "This was only an imposter claiming to be the Phantom Thief?"

"Exactly."

"What about the crown?" Usotson asked, eyes darting up from his work but his hands never wavered. Loomes grinned.

"You said it yourself! The tower has the top security of all England. It's not like some wannabe thief could steal the crown from right in front of our noses."

Mycroft nodded and once Usotson had covered the wound with bandage he always carried with him, the older brother grabbed the younger and threw him over his shoulder. Loomes yelped and began to hit the older's back.

"I can walk just fine! Stop being creepy, Mycroft!"

"Okay so now that that's settled, I'm taking my little brother home with me. Have a good evening Inspector", Mycroft tipped his hat and turned to leave the alley. Loomes kept yelling and kicking, causing the policemen look up as they passed them. Dammit! He could see Smokey laughing at him from here!

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms, glaring at the ground heatedly. How utterly embarrassing.

"I hate you Ace… how can I show my face at the Scotland Yard ever again?!" Luffy complained, he'd feel Ace chuckling quietly. The older patted his back.

"You'll live."

 **xxxxx**

Usotson had ordered Luffy into bed rest for the next two days. Luffy had of course tried to argue, stating it was nothing but a scratch and he'd walk just fine!

"This is stupid", the teen pouted and glared at the ceiling. The detective laid on his bed, his 'injured' leg was propped on top of a couple of pillows. When they had gotten home, Ace had all but carried him upstairs and dropped on his bed. They had fought the teen's coat and waistcoat off, leaving Luffy with his white dress shirt and pants.

His older brother had left him there, bringing the teen a water vase and a glass. Luffy could see how tired the other was, his eyes were heavy and he had almost fallen asleep while standing.

Ace retreated to the neighbour bedroom and soon Luffy could hear his brother's heavy snoring. He snorted, Ace worried too much.

Luffy stretched his arms over his head and crossed them under his head. He wasn't sleepy in the slightest. His mind was racing on the day's scenarios, this day had been weird. He frowned as his mind went to back Bellamy; why had he claimed to be the Phantom Thief?

The candle on his nightstand flickered a couple of times before dying, and Luffy sighed. The room was completely dark, the moon outside brought a little light into his room.

And yet he didn't find himself sleepy.

He almost missed the quiet knocking, Luffy sat up thinking he had imagined it. He threw his feet over the bed and stood up carefully, hissing when his injured leg reminded of itself.

He heard the knocking again, it didn't come from his door. He'd have heard the footsteps from the silent house…

A weird shadow hid the moon light and when Luffy turned to look at the window, a breeze of wind hit his face, his bangs swayed gently in the wind.

"What the-"

"Good evening, Detective."

That voice!

Luffy could only stare at the man standing in front of his window, his features shining in the moonlight. The teen found himself mesmerized by the sight but quickly shook himself out of it. The room was dark but he'd make out some of the man's appearance, the light lined his shape and he seemed almost like a ghost. Truly a phantom.

"Well this is unusual", Loomes grinned, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting most of the weight off the aching leg. "Usually it takes me time to chase you down and here you are, in my room. Should I inform Smoker?"

The thief chuckled. "Please don't, he might get jealous and demand me to appear to his bedroom next."

The teen detective hummed. He took his time to study the man, although there wasn't much to see from the dark. Lupin's top hat was on its place and the cape shifted silently in the light breeze. And he still couldn't see his face!

"Like what you see, Detective Loomes?" the smirk was evident in his voice, Lupin had almost purred his name. Loomes could feel his face growing hot and he could only hope the other couldn't see it.

"Just wondering which handcuffs I should use on you. Mind if I borrow your wrist so I can try out some of the cuffs I have here?"

"Ohhoh! My _dear_ Detective, I didn't think of you as an experimental type! How _naughty_."

Loomes laughed before covering his mouth not to alarm his sleeping brother. He could still hear the snores. Good.

Lupin went quiet, the teen could feel his eyes on him. He wondered what the man wanted, coming into his room and all.

"I heard about the impersonator."

"Ah", Loomes nodded. He thought that much, it was only the matter of time until the news reached the man's ears.

"Some people got the _nerve_ ", he sounded offended, also a little amused. "To use my name on their works and then fail miserably? Can't petty thugs come up with their own ideas these days?"

"He was quite obvious, wasn't much of a challenge", Loomed shrugged. He bit back a hiss when he moved his leg and it sent a wave of pain through his leg. The thief hadn't noticed, good.

"So you caught him? What about the crown?"

"We did yes, the crown is still where it should be. The impersonator couldn't even reach it before he was seen. He panicked, ran through a window and we gave him a chase. Ended up in an alley where we caught him."

"We? As in you and the inspector or your doctor friend?"

"No, me and my brother, Mycroft!" Loomes beamed, reaching for the pillar at the end of his bed for support when his leg gave him another nasty pang. "It was so cool to have him by my side once again. We used to chase after criminals together before father left his company to Mycroft. He's pretty busy these days."

"Are you…" Lupin cut himself off, seeming to looking for the right words to use. His voice was gentle as he spoke: "Are you lonely? With your brother running the company, he doesn't get to spend much time at home, I believe."

Loomes almost nodded but who was he to show a weakness to an enemy? But, was Lupin even an enemy?

In the end, the teen ended up nodding his head slowly. It wasn't exactly a secret that he was lonely with Ace working or sleeping all the time. At least he had his detective work keeping him busy when his brother wasn't at home.

"But it's okay! We both like our jobs and we're happy. Anyway, enough of me", Loomes pointed at the man. "As an exchange of personal information you should give me your identity so I can finally arrest you."

Lupin was quiet for a while before he started to laugh, his whole body shook and he doubled over holding his stomach. Loomes allowed a smile to appear on his face, soon he was snickering quietly with the other.

" _You_ ", the Phantom Thief panted through laughter. "You really are something else, Loomes."

Loomes shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He wanted Lupin to see the card the copycat had left. Smoker had given it to him before they had left the Scotland Yard with Usotson.

The card was in a drawer by the door. He carefully side stepped around the bed and made his way to the door. He stopped by the drawer, searching for the card.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked casually, eyes following his every movement in case the teen would run into the hallway and the slumbering older brother.

Loomes glanced over his shoulder with a grin.

"I wanna show you something!"

"And what would that be?"

"The fake card! Smoker gave it to me earlier today", Loomes found the card and spun around. He stopped short when the other was suddenly right there. _When and how?!_ His leg shook painfully under his weight. He gasped and put all his weight on his aching leg by accident and he fell back, his back slamming painfully into the drawer.

Before he fell to the floor, he felt the other's arms wrap around his body, pulling him up against the clothed chest. The faint scent of vanilla and something familiar reached his nose. His whole face was burning, he could feel it. He took a deep breath to calm his thundering heart.

How annoying…

"I knew our chemistry works just fine but I actually swept you from your feet? This is the first, my dear Detective", Lupin grinned, Loomes glanced up hoping to see the man's stupid face so he's punch it. But alas, he wore a mask to cover it. Only his mouth was visible behind the cape's high collar. He could still punch his teeth in…

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Phantom Thief", he growled. He tried to push the other away and stand on his own feet but his leg ached and sent him wobbling back down to Lupin's awaiting arms. In the faint light, he'd see the other's lips turn downwards into a frown.

"What happened to you, Loomes?"

"It's nothing! God I already have my older brother and Usotson at my back for this and now you too?" the teen groaned, face burning red with embarrassment.

"No no! I'm just curious what sent you on your knees before the _Oh_ _so mighty_ me?" the grin was back but it wasn't genuine.

Loomes rolled his eyes asked Lupin to help him back to his bed so he'd sit. Once at his bed, the teen sat down and groaned. His leg ached so bad! Maybe it wasn't just a scratch after all…

He grinned sheepishly at Lupin, who stood in silence before him. Loomes handed him the card.

"This is the fake card, thought you'd like to see it."

Wordlessly the man took it, Loomes could feel his eyes boring into his leg. He sighed.

"The impersonator had a gun and I thought it was just a flesh wound, barely a scratch but…" the teen shrugged. "Usotson did say it needed stitches before he wrapped it up."

Lupin said nothing.

It was a little unnerving, Loomes thought to himself. Surely the man wasn't blaming himself, was he?

Lupin took a step back and crouched down to one knee, Loomes eyed the other curiously. The thief gently took the teen's leg in his hand and pushed the fabric up, revealing the bandage. Loomes heard the other click his tongue when they both saw the small drop of blood spread across the white fabric.

' _No wonder it ached_ ', the teen thought to himself. Loomes gasped when Lupin suddenly raised his leg, inspecting it closer. The man's sudden interest towards his wounded leg confused him.

"Do you have any bandages in your room?" Lupin spoke suddenly breaking the silence. Loomes shook his head but remembered the other probably wouldn't see it.

"No, they're all bathroom down the hallway. Why?"

"Oh well, can't help it then."

"You… You're not offering to rewrap my leg, are you?"

"..." The thief looked away and in the faint light, Loomes could see the man averting his gaze. Was the man …. _embarrassed_? The teen smirked, perfect blackmail material!

"I, uh… This _is_ my fault, you know", Lupin's voice was gentle and made Loomes feel bad, the blackmail plan forgotten for now. "I built my reputation around a gentleman thief, one who _doesn't_ harm anyone. Harming innocent civilians is _wrong_. And harming _you_ out of all people..!"

"Lupin…"

" _Unforgivable..!"_

The thief shook, his hand remained tight around his leg. Loomes winced at the force; the other seemed to hear the quiet noise. His hand loosened its hold, the man muttered his silent apology. His eyes refused to move up from the floor.

The teen rolled his eyes. He put his hand on the man's shoulder, feeling the man tense under his fingers.

"It's okay, we both know this line of work is dangerous. And this isn't your fault, you don't hear me blaming you. I knew the person wasn't you the moment I laid my eyes on the card, so if anyone should be to blame - it's me for not being careful enough and running head first after the impersonator."

A gloved hand rose to lay on top of Loomes' and he thought he saw the man crack a grin. Lupin squeezed his hand before letting his own fall back down; he trailed the shin up with his forefinger.

Suddenly Lupin raised his leg more, catching Loomes by surprise and forcing the teen to fall back on the bed. Loomes propped up to lean on his elbows and was about to question the thief, his eyes widened - the other man had turned to face the bloodied spot and…

A soft gasp left Loomes when the lips touched the bandage above the wound. The teen gaped, eyes almost bulging out of his head. _What the hell did the man think he was doing?!_

It didn't hurt but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. The man kept going and Luffy bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering when the man used a little more force.

Lupin's blue eyes shone brightly in the moonlight and when the eyes landed on him a violent shudder ran through him. His face was red, he _knew_ that.

The thief smirked.

He lowered the leg carefully, minding the wound. Loomes watched his every movement, the crimson blush refusing to disappear from his face. Lupin stood up and dusted off his suit pants. The card appeared in his hand and he examined it, he walked around the bed and to the window. Loomes pushed himself to sit at the edge of the bed, he didn't know what to say! His leg tingled, the touches fresh on his skin.

Was Lupin playing with him? Was this some sort of a joke to him? To confuse Loomes like this so it would disturb his investigation?

"I'm uh", he heard Lupin start quietly. He glanced over his shoulder to see the man's silhouette. He had his back to him, head turned slightly to the side. He'd feel the thief's eyes on him. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this because someone decided to impersonate me. I will make sure this _never_ happens again."

"Lupin-"

"See you again, my dear Detective."

Luffy spun around, grasping the bed sheets in his hands. Lupin had jump out of the window, his cape fluttering in the wind and then he was gone. He heard no footsteps hitting the streets down below or the roofs nearby. The teen felt a weird pang go through him and the room felt colder all of a sudden.

Colder and darker.

He sighed and fell on his back, hands coming up to grasp his hair. What was going on?! He didn't anyone to think they had something going on between them, they were simply rivals - a thief and a detective! If someone had seen Lupin creep into his room at the middle of the night, people would talk and he wouldn't hear the last of it. His career would be gone and no one would ever take him seriously! It was already hard to be taken seriously because of his age; a 17-year-old detective was unheard for!

The odd warm sensation in his chest when Lupin had stopped him from falling and held his leg, and when he _kissed_ his… Luffy could feel his face burning up only from the thought!

But he had been right.

The real Phantom Thief would never hurt him. The thought made him smile and he closed his eyes. He finally began to feel tired, his body was falling asleep faster than he was. Luffy yawned and drifted to sleep, face buried in the pillow.

His room's door creaked quietly when Ace let himself in.  
The older brother took one look around, his eyes landing on his sleeping brother. He sighed when he saw the open window. Ace went carefully to the window, closed it and drew the curtains in front of it. He helped Luffy to get a better sleeping position and put the covers over his form.

Ace yawned and went back to the door, grabbing the poker he had left outside of the room. He closed the bedroom's door and went back to bed. He'd have to have a small chat with Luffy about midnight guests who happened to be wanted criminals.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :3 see you guys next week - hopefully! (I say as I drag myself back to kitchen to drown my pain in freshly baked cupcakes ahahaha i will die young) Ah and I've started to put my stuff over to AO3 as well so if you want you can check them out**

 **Reviews are always nice and welcome!**

 **\- ame**


	4. Chapter 4: Irene

**[A/N] I seriously suck at naming people.. if i ever have kids, one will most likely be Baby 1 and the other will be Sasuke idk**

 **Pink rose: Appreciation, Grace, Perfect happiness**

 **Beta © Raftelcalling !**

 **Hey guys; as you may have noticed from my posts on tumblr, I'm on a hiatus for now. Just wanted to drop in and give you the fourth chapter before I retreat back to my bed. I finally got a proper diagnosis for my back and am currently working on it with a physiotherapist. Also I came down with a cold last night, almost fainted this morning. I really want to get myself back together so there may not be a new chapter next week. I'm sorry, but the week after next one I will be back!**

 **Now, please enjoy the chapter :3c**

* * *

Luffy vaguely remembered Ace mentioning some meeting he had to attend around noon, which meant he could sleep in all he wanted. Last three days had been particularly quiet, Smoker hadn't tried to contact him nor had Usopp rushed in, dragging him to another dead body.

Lupin had once again disappeared leaving no traces of himself ever visiting Luffy. He was grateful for that, of course. But one thing he wasn't grateful for was the look on his brother's face the next morning when he woke up. Ace _knew_ he had had a guest over. The teen had guessed his brother had been roused by his fall. But he hadn't rushed into the room, which meant Ace had been lurking in the hallway behind Luffy's door.

The older brother had of course given him a lecture which made the teen roll his eyes. It wasn't like he had invited the man inside.

Oh well.  
Everything was fine and sorted out and Luffy got these few days for himself and he'd be sleeping and eating, just laze around the house and maybe see a couple of friends.

Luffy nuzzled deeper into the pillow, pulling the covers over his ears. This was truly the greatest feeling ever.

He wasn't sure what woke him up but when he felt the hand in his hair and the sweet fragrance of a perfume hit his nose, he groaned. He pushed the hand away and pulled the covers over his head, a giggle sounded next to him.

"Makinooo… It's too early!" the teen whined undercovers, the young woman laughed next to him.

"Time to wake up, little Luffy. Ace asked me to look after you while he is gone", the mattress shifted and the covers were thrown off. Luffy pouted and buried his head under the pillow but alas - it got thrown away too. He looked over his shoulder and tried to argue but Makino beat him to it. "I made breakfast."

Luffy was up in a flash, a slight limp in his leg as he hurried downstairs to the kitchen. When Makino was taking care of the house, they ate in the kitchen where it was cozy and warm. Ace preferred to dine in the dining room, aesthetics and all that.

Mrs. Makino Hudson was some sort of a landlady, housekeeper and aunt all put into one. She lived in an apartment across the road and came to visit them whenever she could. She'd come look after Luffy when Ace was off to some meeting or out of the country. The two had known her for ages and the woman saw them as her family. She had a husband and child of her own but she always had time for her second family. The husband was a sailor and was away a lot but he liked the two brothers as much as Makino did. Makino's baby was still small and slept in his basket most of the time when he wasn't hungry, so when Luffy entered the kitchen he saw the familiar basket on the table and heard soft snores coming from it.

The tea was on the table and the delicious smell of freshly baked buns made his mouth water. There was stuff on the stove as well and it smelled like heaven in here! No one cooked as well as Makino!

Makino entered the kitchen, smiling brightly. She petted his head gently and told him to sit down. After a short light conversation, the teen was allowed to dig in.

"How is your leg?"

"Bwettew!"

"No speaking with your mouth full!"

"Sow-Sorry!"

 **xxxx**

"So, what are you going to do today?" Makino asked from the laundry room. Since neither of the boys knew how to do the laundry properly, she had volunteered to do it. She couldn't let her boys wander on the streets butt naked or wearing the same outfit for a week straight now could she! Besides it was a valid excuse for her to be part of her boys' lives and she was worried. She wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Luffy being a detective at such a young age and Ace owning a company… But what could she do?

"I don't have any cases going on so I thought I'd stroll around and see if I'd find something small to crack. Maybe visit Sabo at the library later. Did Ace mention how long he's going to be away?" Luffy sat on the table, rocking the baby basket. The baby cooed and tried to grab his finger. He had caught it already once and stuck it in his tiny mouth. The baby didn't have teeth yet but Luffy found it hilarious the baby was trying to bite his fingers off with his gums.

"He did say he'd be home late in the evening and told you not to wait for him", the woman glanced over her shoulder when she heard the baby giggle. She smiled at the sight of Luffy wiggling his fingers over the child's head, the baby tried to reach for them but with no effort. "How is your leg, Luffy?"

Luffy looked down at his leg and shrugged. "It's better than a couple days ago. I can finally walk without being in too much pain. I'm getting sick and tired of being inside all the time though", the teen said with a small huff when the child finally managed to grab his hand and stuck it in his mouth. "Makino, I think your baby is part cannibal or am I just tasty?"

Makino chuckled and came to help Luffy release himself from the baby's wet clutch. The baby looked like it was going to throw a tantrum but Makino took him in her arms and rocked him gently. She smiled softly at Luffy.

"Go take a walk outside, we will be watching the house in the meantime."

"For real?"

"Of course", she smiled and Luffy would have hugged her if it weren't for the baby in her arms. Instead he grinned at her and ran up from the basement. "But do be careful! No dangerous stuff!"

"Right right, thanks Makino!" the teen ran around the house to get his stuff and slammed the front door close after him. The baby jumped and began to cry. Makino rolled her eyes and began to walk around the room, rocking the baby in her arms while humming a soft lullaby.

* * *

Usotson was busy, Loomes had learned that the hard way by visiting his friend. He had barged into his small apartment only to find it empty. When he went to the clinic downstairs, he found the waiting lobby packed with people and Kaya helping some old man across the room to the room, where Usopp waited for his patient. He had tried to offer his help with the patients but succeeded to fall over and break one chair in the lobby. His friend had yelled him out of the clinic, a few patients laughed at them as he ran out as fast as he could on his injured leg.

Usopp and his wife, Kaya, were both doctors and had a small clinic right below their apartment. Usually Kaya ran the place when Usopp was off solving crimes with him but since it had been quiet for the past few days, the man had joined his wife at the clinic and was now working full time - at least till Loomes got called in for another case.

Usopp didn't have to accompany him, he had made that clear to the doctor but his friend wanted to be by his side, even when Loomes acted childish and ridiculous. Luffy believed it was because Usopp held himself somewhat responsible for what happened last Christmas. The thought annoyed him and he had tried to talk to the doctor about it but still hadn't succeeded to bring out his point. Sabo and Marco (Ace's friend from work) were the same but Ace was definitely the worst.

Luffy looked around before he crossed the road.  
He was going to see if Sabo was busy or if he would like to go for a walk with him. They could grab lunch and then go see the swans at Hyde Park. He hoped the man was in a better mood today.

Sabo had visited them the afternoon after the Fake-Lupin act, and once Sabo had caught the glimpse of Luffy sitting in the arm chair with his leg levered and bandaged, the man had gotten seriously upset. The reaction had not only confused Luffy but also reeled him back to their previous conversation. The disappointment had shone from his eyes, but there was something else in his expression that surprised Luffy even more - acceptance.

Oh well.  
Maybe Sabo was finally seeing things from his perspective, if only his brother would do the same.

Loomes stopped when he passed a woman in a brown dress and hat. The crowd moved on its own and he moved to the side to avoid getting bumped into. The woman had her head lowered, the rim of her hat covered her face. The scent of an expensive French perfume reached his nose and when the woman turned to enter an alley, he followed; the plans of meeting Sabo long forgotten.

 **xxxx**

The deeper he went, more shady looking people he encountered. At first there weren't many people around but as he got deeper into the heart of London the more people he recognized - and they recognized him. London was the cesspool of all England, all the worst criminals could be found here, loitering in the alleys and stabbing wealthier people. Loomes had almost caught them all, which explained the nasty looks he received as he rounded yet another corner.

Finally, he was at the heart of the town, an underground city of criminals. Murderers, thieves, blackmailers as far as the eye could see. The ones who knew better turned away from him and those who didn't, _well…_

"Ohhoh! If it isn't the famous teen detective _Sherly Doofus_!" someone came to stand in front of Loomes, blocking his view of the lady he had been following. He tried to look around the man but the woman was already gone and the man wouldn't stop mocking him. Loomes pursed his lips and stared up at the man, he couldn't help but to roll his eyes when he recognized him.

Buggy the Clown, one of the earliest cases Loomes had solved. Except there wasn't much to solve, the man was a clown who got kicked out from a circus for robbery. The man had gathered a small gang of bored circus folk and started to rob people. Buggy had stolen a lion from the zoo and claimed it to be one of his men.

"Hiya Baboon nose! Haven't seen you for a while!" Loomes grinned up at the man, whose face got as red as his nose. "I see you have been hiding down here, I was afraid you've been thrown into a prison up in Scotland! Since, you know, you threatened to steal Nessie and get her to join your ranks."

Buggy's face took an interesting side of purple and he looked away, nervously playing with his nose. Loomes had yet to figure out if the nose was fake or not.

More people came to stand by the clown, all whom Loomes recognized as his men. There was only one woman among them and by the looks of her outfit, she had to be above everyone else in the gang. Was she Buggy's girlfriend or a co-leader?

They rounded him up and from what the teen saw, they all had some sort of weapon with them. He sighed, they really thought they had a chance with him?

"C'mon now boys, you really think you've got a chance with me? Can't you remember the last dozen times I beat you?" Loomes actually felt bad for the little gang. He had hoped they'd been stricken with enlightenment and started their lives again as common folk. But alas he had been wrong. He pouted, eyes meeting with Buggy's.

"I hoped you'd have turned good."

"Don't make me laugh!" Buggy laughed, which confused the detective because the man had just told him not to make him laugh. So why did he laugh? Was he an idiot?

"We're here to finish you off, Loomes! We have you here, neatly wrapped up to us and all so why not take the offer!?" Buggy grabbed Loomes by his collar, raising him up to his eye level. The detective's hands hadn't moved from the waistcoat's pockets and he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not wrapped up in anything. What are you, an idiot?" he asked greatly concerned. Nothing the man said made sense to him today. Buggy's face was turning into a much deeper shade of pink. He pulled out a dagger from his pants and held it against the teen's throat, Loomes didn't even flinch.

"I'll kill you, Loomes… Here and now!"

 _"Stop right there!"_

Buggy froze and so did everyone around him. The teen was dropped back on the ground, Loomes fixed his dress shirt's collar and pulled down the waistcoat. That had been quite uncomfortable. The small party of bad guys turned around, the only lady of the group clicked her tongue and stuck her nose up. The men around her almost melted to the ground at the sight of the Queen of Underworld.

"I-I-I-Irene!?"

"Lady Irene!"

The woman, Irene, looked at the men in disgust. Her dark eyes not sparing them a minute, she turned her head away and put her hands on her hips. Her neatly kept long hair framed her beautiful pale face, red lips were pursed as if she caught the smell of something disgusting.

"Marguerite!" she called, the woman in the brown dress appeared by her side. She bowed her head, short blond bangs fell over her face.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Why are these _despicable beings_ standing in my way?" She held a napkin over her nose and pointed at the small gang of bandits. She refused to look straight at them but the men could still feel her cold hard eyes slicing through them like a sword. But she was so _beautiful_..!

The addressed blond woman looked to their direction but her eyes went straight through them. Her eyes held the same disgust as Irene's.

"I'm sorry, Milady", she started with a confused smile. "But I don't see anything else but a small herd of pigs."

"I see", Irene's eyes were cold. She pulled out a fan from her small purse and waved it to her face. "I did smell something disgusting in the air. But do tell, my dearest Marguerite, why are they standing in _my way_."

It was no question, it was a statement. And it sent Buggy's men scrambling out of the woman's way. The men feared and loved her too much to stand against her, even the married ones found it hard to say no to her. Or should it be, _especially the married ones_ found it hard? Buggy was left alone at the square with the detective and the two women, as his men and the only woman of his group all ran away. He gripped the dagger tightly in his hand, eyes darting to where Loomes still stood. He hadn't moved an inch! How was he not affected by Irene's beauty?

"Detective Loomes…" her voice was ice cold, Buggy felt his heart ache. The woman must be desperate to get the detective away from her. Loomes had sent three of her women to prison and almost gotten her too. No wonder seeing the detective here brought up bad memories for her. "Why are you here?"

Loomes grinned and rocked on his feet. "I'm here to see you, in fact!"

The detective was still beaming, happily following how their little act would end up. Buggy seemed a little baffled to stand there, watching the young detective be all calm and happy to see the beautiful woman.

Marguerite hid her face behind her hands and giggled. Loomes met her eyes and winked at her, causing her to hide herself behind Irene. The clown thought it was out of fear and shot a nasty look at the detective, obviously missing out the fact that the fair lady was laughing.

Irene raised her manicured eyebrow. "Ohhoh? And what would a detective such as you want from a criminal like me?" her hand rose to her face, her eyes shone. _Was she crying?!_

"You have sent three of my sisters to prison! Are you here to take me away as well?!" she cried out, napkin covering her nose as tears formed in her eyes. "Do you have no shame?!"

"You _bastARD!_ " Buggy jumped in front of Irene, dagger pointed at the detective. Loomes did so much as raise his eyebrow at the act, his hands still buried in his pockets. The clown looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry, Lady Irene! I, Buggy the Clown, am here to protect you from-"

"Yes, that is quite enough, thank you", Irene said offhandedly with a bored voice. She wore an annoyed expression and with the wave of her hand, Marguerite disarmed the man. Buggy landed hard on the ground and saw stars before he blacked out. Loomes could only stare at the stupidly smiling man, he shook his head.  
Irene turned around and Marguerite smiled at him, motioning him to follow them. With the most commotion off the roads, they could quickly move through the dirty streets.

Loomes followed the women to a small house.  
Once inside, Marguerite locked the door and the detective followed Irene upstairs. The second floor was much bigger than the first one and the whole room was inhabited by women. Several heads turned around to see who it was and when they saw it was Loomes they all let out a high pitched squeal and rushed to him. The women hugged and kissed his cheeks, asking him how he was and if he had been eating well.

Loomes laughed with the women and tried to answer every question at once but failed. When he finally untangled himself, he followed Irene up to a separate room across the floor.

The woman told him to sit on the sofa as she went to lock the door and then disappeared behind a wall. Loomes did as told, as the woman took her time he studied the room with a grin.

Soon the woman emerged from the secret room with a tray in her hands. She placed it on the coffee table and sat next to the teen.

"So, what brings you here, Loomes?"

"Eh, you know, just wanted to make sure you're all okay!" he beamed up at her, the green tea cup held between his hands. Irene's eyes darted to the side, her cheeks flushed pink.

"I-is that so?"

"Yup!" Loomes nodded and put the cup down, knowing what was coming next. Irene threw herself at him and hugged him against her chest, scream muffled in the teen's hair. Loomes laughed wholeheartedly and hugged the woman back.

"Luffy I've missed you!"

"H-Hammock!" Luffy gasped as the woman used a bit too much strength, he desperately slapped her back. The woman let go of him and muttered her apology. The teen coughed and reached for his cup with shaking hands. "Anyway; how are things!"

"Quite well", Hancock confessed with a smile. "Ever since you helped out those women, things have been going swimmingly for us!"

"That's good. Usopp said that with proper bed rest they're able to come back down here with the babies. And no need to worry about Frank the Ripper, I took care of him last year. He won't be lurking in the shadows ever again."

A relieved sigh left Hancock and she fell back on the sofa, all tension left her body. Her smile was tired but genuine. "Thank the heavens…"

 **xxxx**

"So, why are you really here?" Hancock asked later. The two had gone to the bigger room with the other women who were curious to see Luffy as well. The room had women from every class, all thrown away by their husbands or families or they were simply hiding from the outside world. Some carried a mark from their past relationships they wanted to get away from but some weren't as lucky as them.

Luffy looked over his shoulder to see a middle-aged woman play with a child, no older than four. Her husband had forsaken both her and their three-year old son. He believed she had cheated on him with someone else because the child was born blind. She had seeked the Sisterhood in hopes of a safe haven when her husband had turned physical on her. The husband hadn't been heard ever since and the woman had raised the boy alone with the Sisters. The boy was a curious and happy little one, he'd always tell when the detective had come and would rush to him for another story.

Boa Adler, or Irene as she was known on the streets, helped women and gave them a place to stay. She and her two sisters knew the brutality of men too well and had sworn to protect their Sisters when needed. The healthiest had stood up with Irene, creating a Sisterhood. They could fight, use firearms and the best ability of all - they were marvellous spies. They protected the sickest and weakest among their group and walked among the people of London. If they saw someone mistreat a child or a woman, they'd teach the person a lesson they'd never forget about.

Luffy had first met them a year ago, back when he was investigating Frank the Ripper case. The women had had no trust on him, Boa especially. It had taken him a lot of time to get in good qualms with the woman and her Sisters.  
The Ripper had been targeting her women, killing and humiliating them. Luffy had caught him and taken him to prison but the women were still doubtful. Marguerite was the first one to trust him and offered to show him around their underground city of criminals. Slowly the women started to feel comfortable having Luffy around them and soon he made friends with the whole sisterhood - except with Irene.

Then three women started to show the signs of carrying children last winter. The cold weather was ruthless and difficult as it was but to have pregnant women going through it? That would have been catastrophic.

Irene, afraid for her Sisters lives, didn't know what to do since there was no doctor below the surface and the underground town was no safe place to bear a child or raise one. She was desperate, desperate enough to sneak outside in the middle of the night and seek the young detective for help.

Luffy had pulled some strings and gotten them out of the town and to the peaceful countryside where they had given birth to four beautiful children. The women and their children didn't need to come back but their loyalty to Hancock was too great to keep them away longer than necessary. Usopp and Kaya had gotten them to agree to stay on the topside until their children were big enough and they were fully healed.

Hancock had been grateful. From that day forward she promised to help the detective in any way she possibly could. They shared information and in an exchange, Luffy promised to never speak about the women hiding underneath the city's surface to anyone he found untrustworthy. They had also come up with a lie that Loomes had sent Irene's Sisters to jail so no one would think they were working together.

"Hammock, I need to ask for a favor."

"Anything for you, Luffy", her cheeks were colored crimson. She threw a glance at the couple of women giggling at her.

"Do you know anything about a black horse carriage?"

Hancock raised an eyebrow at him. She sighed. "And what exactly are you going to do with this knowledge?"

"I don't know, to be honest", Luffy shrugged before continuing. "But during my the last two cases, the carriage has always been around and stood out from the crowds. I'm just wondering if the person who owns it is linked to these cases somehow."

Hancock served herself tea before she spoke. "We do not know who the owner is, but for centuries the color black has been linked to death and I believe this person is dangerous, whoever they may be."

Luffy tilted his head slightly and pursed his lips. He knew all that but what good would that give him?

"Luffy… I want you to be most careful with whatever you're solving right now. I will sent my sisters to topside to see if they can find anything about the horse carriage but in the meanwhile I want you to lay as low as possible."

"Hancock", he smiled gracefully. "You _know_ I can't promise you that."

Her smile was almost a ghost of her usual one. "Please, _try_."

* * *

Ace's office always seemed so stuffy to Luffy. The building itself was located at the port where all the broken or unfinished ships waited for repairing. The building stood out from the rest of the area, it was magnificent and Luffy was a bit ashamed to say he always got lost in the hallways. He just got distracted by so many interesting gadgets and shiny objects, also the cafeteria was good. Not really his fault getting stuck in the canteen when there was steak for dinner and he just _happened_ to be friends with the all the workers in the house so he pretty much ate for free.

His brother's office was a floor below Edward Newgate's, the man who had helped their father start the company. He had his own big things to worry about but had time for Ace and helped whenever they felt the company needed some boosting with the trafficking and shipping things out to America or France.

Luffy wasn't into the whole business organization thing so he was more than happy to let Ace handle it all, even when it meant his brother would be stuck at work for days or had business trips to India and what not.

He was tempted to stop at the canteen but decided to continue up to the third floor to his brother's office, even when the delicious smell made his stomach growl so loudly he feared all of London had heard it. Miraculously, he hadn't gotten lost and found himself on the third floor. Luffy beamed proudly and turned around the corner only to stop abruptly when he hit a solid chest. He winced. The teen rubbed his nose and looked up to see a familiar pineapple head.

"Marco!"

"Hey", Marco greeted him, shoving his hand into the teen's hair and giving him a vicious noogie. Luffy shrieked playfully, shoving the other away. He laughed but raised his eyebrow in question when he noticed the other standing right in front of the door leading into his brother's office.

The blond man was Ace's assistant and usually he'd be with his brother when he was on a meeting. Marco had been Newgate's assistant at first but once their father had left Ace with the company, Newgate had ordered Marco to stand by his brother's side. The man was great, saved Ace from stupid clients and handled the press well.

So when Marco wasn't in the room with his brother, Luffy knew something was happening. Ace's voice was loud and tired. How long had he been in there?

"What's going on? Is Ace giving a lecture to another shipwright?"

Marco shook his head and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm not too sure but they've been going one like that for an hour now."

"Should we, should we go in and see if Ace needs any help?" Luffy felt worry building up in him, his fingers played anxiously with his sleeve buttons. Marco threw another glance over his shoulder before he shrugged and gave way to the teen, he _was_ practically the other owner of the corporation.

"Give me a shout if you'll be needing any help with getting that guy out", Marco whispered after Luffy as he pushed the door open and entered the office.

 **xxxx**

The first thing he saw was the big and looming figure before his brother's desk. Luffy's footsteps were almost silent and when he rounded the man to stand next to his brother, Ace and the other man looked startled, especially his brother.

"Lu-I mean, uff whatever, what are you doing here?"

"Came to pick you up for dinner", Luffy muttered, his eyes studying the man before them. He heard his brother exhale next to him and apologize to the man before they went back to the heated conversation. It was a miracle his brother hadn't flown across the table and grabbed the man by his throat by now.

The man was _big_ , really big. Not as big and Newgate but still, big in his book. He wore a classy suit and a top hat, gold jewelry glimmered in the faint light coming through the windows. The man had a cane and wrung it hard between his gloved hands. It seemed that the cane was the only thing keeping the man from attacking his brother, just like the roll pen in his brother's hand. The man tried to keep the pleasant smile on but Luffy could see his cheeks twitch every time Ace said no.

"But young master Portgas, can't you reconsider? I'd bring much more wealth to your business with my contacts and-"

"Once more, Mister Marshall; I am not interested", Ace spat back with a little too much heat to Luffy's liking. He laid his hand on Ace's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. His brother seemed to regain some of his patience and calm. He continued: "This company was an inheritance from our father. He build it from nothing and I respect that. I most certainly am not going to use yours or anyone else's money on it."

"But, but the national image? I'd make you famous! I'd take your business farther than your father ever could! I'd bring you dozens of employees, I know people!" the man went on and Luffy started to fear for the cane. Ace shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mister Marshall but a no is no. Now if you don't mind, I have a dinner date with my brother."

Marshall wasn't too happy to leave the room when Marco held the door open for him. The man threw dirty looks over his shoulder and kept muttering unpleasant things under his breath. Ace almost melted into the chair, the grateful look he threw at Luffy had him raise his eyebrows. Marco went to open the windows to keep an eye on Marshall's retreating horse carriage.

"That man doesn't know when to quit! I have never been this exhausted in my entire life!"

"Sounded like that", Luffy nodded. "What were you two even on about? I haven't seen you this upset since the day Sabo hid the key to our apartment!"

His brother rolled his eyes and stretched his legs and Luffy could hear his stiff bones cracking from too many hours he'd spend breeding at his desk. "That man, Teach Marshall, wanted to buy the company and when I said no he offered to buy a share. He wanted to invest in it and make it world known. When I said no _again,_ he wouldn't stop nagging and begging… Good thing you came in Luf, otherwise he'd still be standing here, talking my ear off with his persistent nonsense."

"Teach Marshall?" Luffy tilted his head. The name rang a bell but he couldn't quite put his finger on it…

"That American business shark", Marco pointed out. The teen nodded, he remembered reading an article about the guy at some point. He made a face when he thought about seeing that man leading the company.

"My thoughts exactly", Ace muttered at the look on his brother's face. "Anyway, that's settled and I'm hungry. Let's get Sabo and be on our way back to Baker Street, shall we?"

Luffy cheered and skipped out of the office, Marco and Ace following behind him. Marco locked the doors behind them and waved the two brothers off as he went upstairs to talk with Edward Newgate. Ace fixed his hat and coat as they stepped outside, taking a note of the clouds on the sky.

"Seems like yet another rainy night", he commented, pointing with at the dark clouds backing over the town with his umbrella. Luffy hummed in the back of his throat. "Make sure not to go running out tonight."

The teen rolled his eyes at the joke. Whose fault had it been, anyway? Ace hailed a carriage and Luffy yawned as he got comfortable by his brother's side. Just a quick trip to the library and then they'd go back to their house and eat. Makino's cookings were the best.

"You reckon she baked a pie?" he heard Ace mutter through his scarf. He found himself nod hopefully at the thought.

 **xxxx**

Sabo almost fell over at the sight of home made food. He was drooling worse than the two brothers were and Luffy made a mental note to ask the poor librarian to join their dinner table more often. By the look on Ace's face he was thinking exactly the same.

Makino chuckled at the three hungry men and gave them space to attack the table. She had her own table by the window where both she and her child could eat in peace.

While they were dining, the three chatted about their day. Luffy was making sure not to give too much information about his day as he had promised Hancock not to say a word about her. Sabo's day hadn't been exactly eventful, he had caught some university student sleeping on an open book, drool covering the pages. The others felt bad for the poor student, Sabo's wrath for people who harmed books was well known among the university.

Ace only told about the meeting and the piles of paperwork he had to do, the bags under his eyes put the color of his hair in shame.

Once done, Ace and Sabo helped Makino with the dishes while Luffy played with the small baby in the basket. The boy was yawning around Luffy's finger.

"We'll be going now", Makino collected the basket and Luffy was relieved to get his finger back. "You two are going to be alright?"

Ace and Luffy rolled their eyes in sync, causing Sabo to stifle his laughter in his hands. When she wasn't receiving any proper answer from them, she turned to Sabo and demanded him to join them next week as well. The blond, taken aback by the offer, nodded his head numbly.

Makino smiled at them and wished them goodnight. Ace stood in the doorway to make sure she got across the street safely and wouldn't close the door before he saw her enter her house and switch the lights on.

Luffy had gone into his room to lie on his bed. Sabo had taken the guest room down the hallway and Ace was still putting things away downstairs. The teen's eyes lingered on the windowsill, the raindrops rattled against the window. He'd hear Sabo shuffling in the sheets behind the wall, the other was getting ready for bed. Ace's tired footsteps came up the stairs and disappeared in his room.

"Good night guys!" Ace called and was off immediately, soft snores coming through the wall. The grandfather clock dinged downstairs and Luffy yawned, his eyes roaming on the ceiling and ending at the window again.

He wasn't quite sure what he was hoping for but he fell asleep with a warm feeling in his chest. He slept peacefully through the night, stirring only once when a light breeze of fresh air moved the bangs on his face. Through his eyelashes he'd see a shadow appearing next to him and he felt something brush the hair away from his eyes. His eyes were too hazy and he was too tired to see who it was. He heard them hush and cover his eyes with a hand, he fell back to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, a pink rose laid on his windowsill.

* * *

 **Reviews are always nice :3c**


	5. Chapter 5: The ball

**it's 0:41AM and I'm writing fluff wtf is wrong with me**

 **The mask designs are based on allforluffy's fanart post/141823755477/luffy-a-member-of-red-hair-sneaked-in-a-party (also the costumes haha)**

 **Beta © Raftelcalling**

 **Hello peeps! Grunkle Same here with yet another update after being on a hiatus for two weeks. And boy did I need it, I'm not fully healed yet but better enough to sit around and won't sneeze, cough or drop snot all over the place... Hope you all like the chapter ! :)c**

* * *

"There he is! After him!" Smoker shouted orders at the excited police officers who were all eager to catch the Phantom Thief in act. They had received a note stating the Thief was going to steal the legendary diamond called the Devil's Fruit. The rock was said to be cursed and bring the wrath of Poseidon upon the one who dared to lay their hands on it.

The diamond was kept inside a bulletproof glass box and had only one key which was generously given to the only person who could compete against the great thief.

" _Loomes!_ "

The detective looked up from the shiny piece of armor on the table, seeing the flashy man dressed in white running towards him. The teen grinned and spun around to meet the man head on. Lupin made a weird noise at the back of his throat when he felt the young detective's arms wound up around his middle.

"Gotcha!"

The policemen were only two rooms away from the exhibition and Lupin's time was running short. He tried to pry the teen's arms off him but found Loomes' grip strong and unyielding. The whistles came closer and the detective did the first thing that came into his mind.

Loomes gasped when he was suddenly dipped in front of all the policemen and Smoker, warm lips ghosted over his ear. Hot air hit his skin and the teen made a high pitched noise, quickly covering his ears from the smirking man.

Lupin's smirk was taunting, he spun the young detective in his arms and was off again. Loomes stood in the middle of the room, face crimson from embarrassment and shame. He did not just make a weird noise in front of a dozen curious policemen and fuming Smoker. The teen grit his teeth and dashed after the Thief, knowing exactly where he was headed.

The Phantom Thief was at the glass box, playing with the lock, when he heard people enter the room. He looked up from the box, lips turned downwards. He was greatly displeased by the bulletproof glass.

"This is cheating", the man whined over the box. Loomes took a couple of steps forward, away from the safe rows of armed Scotland Yard officers. The detective was grinning playfully.

"Shouldn't it be time for you to call it a day and come back to the department with these fine men", Loomes stated. The dozen policemen seemed highly pleased with themselves, thinking they had finally caught the infamous thief.

"Ah-ah, I don't think so", Lupin said and took something from his pocket. "I don't do cops."

Someone snorted behind him and Loomes had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The thief was fiddling with the lock with some weird gadget of his. From the looks he was giving the box, things weren't going as he had planned out.

"Give it up, Phantom Thief", Smoker sighed, obviously annoyed by all this. "The box won't open without the key."

There were more of them in the room and only one Thief, so they outnumbered Lupin by a longshot. Besides they had Loomes with them, if the man was to get away, the detective would find him immediately. So no need to act hastily here, Smoker thought to himself as he continued to study the Thief and wonder what his next move would be.

The look the Thief threw at them was quite unsettling. Even with the high collar and mask on, the man looked cunning. He reached for his chest pocket and slowly pulled out a key. Loomes gaped and felt his pockets and vest for a key. The realization hit him like a lightning. Back at the exhibition room when the other had spun him around..!

"You mean _this_ key?" Lupin waved the key lazily between his fingers. Smoker gaped at that and turned to give the detective an accusing look. Loomes flinched at the look but didn't look away from the Thief.

The man was smirking and inserted the key in the keyhole. "Also I kinda lied, I don't do cops but I'd do detectives. Especially if they're ridiculously cute and adorable."

Loomes tilted his head, giving the man a baffled look, not quite getting why the policemen were now gaping at them. Smoker actually stepped forward to put his hand between him and the Thief, causing Lupin to throw his head back and laugh.

The Phantom Thief was taking awfully long time to open the box, Smoker noted. He eyed the man who was making a face at the box, then he looked down to Luffy to find the teen smirking. _Oh…_

"Can't seem to open up the glass box there, can you Lupin?" Loomes spoke, awfully pleased with himself. _Ah payback time,_ Smoker chuckled to himself.

"There should be only one key to this thing", Lupin's mutterings were heard across the room and Loomes chuckled.

"Oh but there is! There is _only one_ key to that box!"

"Then what key is this?!" Lupin threw the key at them, the key hit the marmor floor and slid to Loomes' feet. The teen bent down to pick it up, he eyed the key before putting it in his chest pocket. He gave the pocket a pat and grinned at the man.

"It's the key to my room!"

"..."

"..."

Silence filled the room and the Thief wore an odd expression on his face. Smoker's face had gone dark and the policemen were all staring at him.

Had Loomes just outsmarted all of them?

"You know what…" Lupin started, he rested his arms on top of the box and was staring at the teen. Loomes began to feel uncomfortable standing there and being the center of everyone's attention.

"I'd like to have that key back, thank you."

Smoker gave a shout and all of the policemen rushed past the detective at the Thief, who spun around and ran to the window. The window was open in a flash and Lupin was down on the streets running away from the dozen angry policemen.

Loomes looked up at Smoker, his eyebrows raised and confusion written all over his face. The inspector sighed and put his hand on the teen's shoulder. He gave the teen a pleased smirk.

"Well done, Loomes. Well done."

* * *

"A ball?"

Loomes stood in Smoker's office, eyeing the invitation sheet in confusion. He had gone to see the inspector at Scotland Yard in the morning, to sign some paperwork and then he had planned to leave, but Smoker had stopped him before he had even gotten out of the room.

The man had handed him an envelope with the invitation inside.

"Yes, it's Chief Sakazuki's birthday and he asked me to deliver the invitation to you."

The detective turned the sheet in his hand and threw Smoker a look, the man shrugged. Loomes wasn't exactly on good terms with the head of Scotland Yard. The man disliked the teen detective and wasn't too subtle about it. The detective tried to avoid situations with him but apparently Lady Luck wasn't on his side this time. Loomes put the envelope neatly into his chest pocket and stared at the busy Inspector.

"Can I, uh, bring someone with me?"

Smoker nodded without raising his eyes from the papers in his hands. Loomes sighed in relief and excused himself as he left. The envelope felt hot against his chest and the teen felt anxiety weigh him down. He'd ask Usopp to join him and keep him company the whole night and make sure he wouldn't cross paths with the crazy Chief even once!

 **xxxx**

Except things didn't go as he had planned.  
The Usotson clinic was swarming with patients and Kaya had gone down with a flu, leaving Usopp alone to deal with the clinic. His friend apologized to him and told him to go without him.

The doctor was well aware of the teen's dislike of Chief Sakazuki and couldn't deny he was worried.

"Ask Sabo or your brother to join you!" Usopp told him over his shoulder as he was trying to hold down a feverish, crying child. Luffy rolled his eyes and left to see if his brother would be available.

Ace was busy teaching at the university today and had a dinner reservation in the evening, another business meeting. His brother messed with his hair and told him to go find Sabo, who would most likely be happy to have something else to do than rereading the library for the tenth time.

Except when Luffy came down to the library, he found out Sabo had been given the day off and was currently sleeping in at the dormitory.

Luffy went to check in on the man and found him sprawled on the bed with the covers thrown on the floor and the pillow across the room. The sight made him snicker. He quickly picked up the pillow and dropped it on the bed; he threw the covers over the man's pale body. How he hadn't been woken up by the chilly room with only pyjama bottoms on, Luffy wondered to himself as he rubbed his hands along his arms. He had left his coat on the rack by the door and he was already freezing!

He was aware Sabo was a messy sleeper but he wondered what kind of dream had the man throw an innocent pillow across the room?

So inviting Sabo was a negative as well, it was starting to seem like he was forced to go alone. He couldn't skip the party because Smoker had given him the invitation himself and Luffy didn't want to make the inspector look bad in his supervisor's eyes.

A tired moan came from the sleeping body behind him and Luffy looked around to see Sabo cracking his eyes open. He grinned when the blue eyes found him, a lazy smile formed on the man's lips.

"'eyy…" Sabo yawned and moved to the wall to give the teen space to sit. Luffy kicked off his shoes and went to lie next to his friend, laughing when Sabo's morning breath hit his nose.

"Mm... you're 'old…" the man wrapped his arms around the teen and snuggled closer, using Luffy's chest as his pillow. The teen smiled and buried his hand in the man's hair. Sabo dozed off again at some point and Luffy felt comfortable in the warmth of the bed and the other's arms.

It was still early and Luffy found himself grow tired as he laid there in Sabo's arms. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and gotten up early to see the inspector so no wonder he, too, dozed off.

He woke up at the feeling of someone watching him. The weight was still on his chest and Luffy groaned when he heard Sabo chuckle at him. The man's hair was a disarray and the grin on his face made him look goofy.

"Mornin'", the blond man said, blue eyes flashing mischievously. Luffy grinned back and buried both of his hands in the man's hair, messing it up even more. Sabo let out a startled noise and began to tickle the teen for revenge. Luffy shrieked and let go of the man's head. He began to swat the hands away.

Finally, one foot to the face and a ripped button later, the two calmed down. Luffy had ended on the floor and was a giggling mess while Sabo nursed his reddening nose.

"I can'd feel my dose", Luffy heard the man whine from the bed. He giggled.

"Have you ever felt your nose?"

"Ah, good question." Sabo peeked over the mattress. "You okay there?"

Luffy nodded and Sabo pulled the pillow under his chin. The man's eyes were locked on his chest pocket, reminding the teen about the envelope and the invitation. "Hey Sabo?"

"Mm?"

"You busy tonight?"

A sigh left the man. "Sadly, yes. Why?"

"Oh nothing", the teen pulled the envelope from the pocket and took the sheet of paper from it. He held it out for Sabo to grab it, the man turned it over and pursed his lips. "I got invited to Red Dog's birthday party and I'm allowed to bring someone with me."

"Ace or Usopp can't come?" Sabo handed the sheet back and saw the teen shake his head. "Oh. Then don't go? You hate the Chief, don't you?"

"Well, hate is a strong word… I don't exactly like him but I can't do that to Smokey, he gave the envelope to me himself. It'd make him look bad!"

Sabo rolled his eyes but agreed with him.  
If detective Loomes refused to show up in the birthday party, it would make both Smoker and his division look bad and the chief would get another reason to dis the teen.

"How about you go, shake his hand and wish him a happy birthday, eat the tables clean and leave?"

"That's the plan", Luffy flashed Sabo a grin. The man snorted and dropped the pillow on the teen's face, causing him to cry out in surprise. The teen threw the pillow back only to miss by a mile because Sabo pulled back the moment the pillow was removed from Luffy's face. The teen pushed himself up from the floor and jumped at the wildly grinning man.

Sabo would need a couple of new decorative pillows later but that wasn't his problem.

* * *

The party was held at the Sakazuki estate just outskirts of London, the neighborhood was rich and beautiful and yet Luffy always felt trapped and anxious out there. The entrance was swarming with elegantly dressed people in suits and big dresses. The theme was a masquerade party, and so far he had seen five women with cat masks and three men with dog masks.

The teen thanked the driver and exited the carriage. He showed the invitation to the man in front of the stairs leading up to the manor's entrance. The man bowed his head and let him pass. Maids and butlers stood at the entrance, welcoming the people as they went in, offering them refreshments and to take their coats.

Being in the middle of the elegant higher class made Luffy feel self conscious. He wasn't wearing the latest glamour or fashion, just a simple black twin tail suit and black dress pants. He had tried to get his wild and messy hair into order but sadly he had lost the round. He had tried to wear a hat but it felt wrong and didn't seem right and when he had tried to sneak his treasured straw hat to the party, Makino had seen red. The look on her face still sent shivers down his spine and got him to forget about the hat entirely. He wore a simple black mask over his eyes, this was _masquerade_ enough right?

"Detective Loomes!" he heard someone call him. He turned around and smiled when he saw Tashigi come towards him, dodging the people as she came. "You came!"

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well", she made a face and they stood in silence for a while, both too awkward to continue the chat. "So! What do you think of the party?"

"I just got here and I haven't had the time to look around just yet. But everything looks so nice!" the teen commented and accepted the glass from a butler when he came by. Tashigi was smiling, she looked wonderful in her blue dress. Her mask was based off some butterfly and she looked pretty.

"I agree! Oh but you must hear this", she lowered her voice. "Chief Sakazuki is actually going to have a small competition later tonight!"

"A competition?"

"A treasure hunt", a new voice put in. Tashigi made a small peep and Luffy felt like hiding under her big hem. Sakazuki was here.

The big, intimidating man stood before them and was dressed in his best. By his sides stood Kizaru and Aokiji; the leaders of different police battalions. Sakazuki eyed the young detective.

"Happy birthday, chief Sakazuki!" Luffy grinned up at him, hoping they wouldn't start a conversation here. He didn't want to talk with the man.

"Thank you, detective."

"Hoo, so this is the detective you've told us about", Kizaru said almost lazily, he was inspecting the teen through his glasses.

Aokiji yawned and nodded his head to Luffy, who gave a small nod back. He was familiar with the man, he had met him a couple of time during investigation in Wales. The man was laidback and easygoing. Unlike the other two, Luffy liked this one the best.

Sakazuki was probably the _Scottiest_ Scot Luffy had ever met (yes, Scottiest). Kizaru had been leading the Scotland Yard until he asked for a transfer up to Scotland, where the air was fresher and there weren't as many crimes and murders as down here. When Kizaru went up there, Sakazuki came down to England and took the British police forces to a different level. He had created the perfect country. No wonder he disliked when Loomes had come in and taken things to his own hands with solving crimes and murders that seemed almost impossible to some.

Tashigi excused herself and went to look for Smoker, leaving Luffy alone with the Three Generals, as they were called in the force. The teen pondered if he should move out as well or stay here and create a conversation with them.  
Sakazuki was still staring hard down at him, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kizaru found the whole situation amusing and stayed to watch how it would escalate. Aokiji glanced around and went to look for a quieter place, probably to nap.

People were starting to swarm around them, everyone wanted to gratulate the man for his birthday. Eventually, Luffy had to back away when he found himself no room among the guests and he moved out to the balcony, grabbing a food plate with him. Some of the masked guests recognized him and had tried to talk with him but he got away.

The air was fresh and chilly compared to the stuffy and hot air inside the hall. The music was playing loudly and some of the guests were dancing on the floor. The teen smiled when he noticed Smoker and Tashigi dancing among the guests, the inspector seemed grumpy and uncomfortable while the only woman of the division was enjoying herself. The teen leaned against the railing behind his back and put the plate on it, resting his hands.

He heard a hum next to him and he realized he wasn't alone. Luffy looked to his right and saw a man stand there with a glass of champagne in his hand. The man wore a white mask with silver linings around the eyes; it covered his face almost entirely, leaving the area around his mouth and under nose open. For a moment he thought he knew him but the man had a mustache and his hair was pulled back to a short ponytail with a black ribbon. No, he didn't recognize the man. The moonlight his his blond hair and he looked simply amazing in his blue twin tail suit.

The man seemed to have noticed him staring and offered him a smile. The man put the glass down and offered his white gloved hand to shake. Luffy stared the hand before taking it.

"Hi!"

"Hello", the man spoke with a cool voice and the teen couldn't help but to wonder if he had heard it somewhere before. "Escaped the party as well?"

"Heh, well yeah. It was getting stuffy in there and I didn't like the attention I was getting", Luffy took a bite out of a bun and studied the garden. Tashigi had said something about a treasure hunt, hadn't she? The teen's eyes landed on the labyrinth down in the garden. So the chief had grown himself a small playground, had he?

"You get recognized a lot on a daily basis?" the man asked, obviously intrigued. Luffy glanced at him and nodded.

"Sometimes", he finished the bun and pushed the plate farther on the railing. "It gets old after awhile though, never get time for myself in parties like these."

"Must be hard, then."

Luffy offered the stranger a smile. "Not at all! It's fun and I get to meet new people."

The man gave a low chuckle.  
"Oh how rude of me", he turned to face Luffy again. "The name is Bo, it's an honor to meet the famous detective Loomes!"

"Pleasure is all mine!" Luffy grinned at Bo. He felt better with the man, he had found himself a friend from the party. Maybe the evening wouldn't be a fiasco after all?

 **xxxx**

Bo turned out to be an interesting fellow.  
His parents owned a mine and he was studying to become a lawyer. He showed great interest towards the teen's stories and wanted to hear about his investigations. It felt impossible for the evening go this smoothly, but it did.

The two of them made their way back inside when Luffy began to feel hungry again and Bo's throat was getting dry. The teen went to the tables to pile himself a plate when he smelled the familiar tobacco brand. He groaned and rolled his eyes, next to him stood Shiliew. A Scottish inspector with whom he had crossed paths far too many times than should be allowed. The man didn't like him sticking nose into his investigations and had made it clear. But what could Luffy do about the man being a lousy cop and always being on the wrong path?

"Officer Shiliew", Loomes greeted the man. The man snorted back at him. "Good to see you too…"

Loomes took his plate and went back to the veranda, where Bo was waiting for him. The man smiled at the sight of him and offered him a glass of wine. How the man knew he preferred sweeter wine, he didn't know. He had probably made a face at the taste of the dry champagne as he had drank it slowly, then thrown the rest over his shoulder when he thought the other wasn't looking.

"I heard them talk about the treasure hunt", Bo spoke and put the glass down. "Apparently it'd be starting in an hour or so."

Luffy stared at the green labyrinth down below. It was big and he couldn't see the center of it from the high bush walls. "You think we have to work alone or in small groups?"

"Hopefully in small groups because my sense of direction isn't the best. I will end up lost in the maze and be found dead when the snow falls", the blond man laughed. The teen chuckled with him.

"I bet we can find the treasure before anyone else!" Luffy threw the man a cunning look and grinned, Bo grinned back.

Luffy reached for his glass on the railing when he heard the other gasp next to him. Bo had gone rigid next to him and was gripping his glass dangerously tight. The teen turned around and saw Sakazuki enter the veranda with a glass of wine. The man looked pissed but from the color on his cheeks the teen knew he was a little drunk. Whatever may come from this could be forgotten by the time dawn broke.

"Chief Sakazuki", he smiled pleasantly. "How may I assist you?"

The man sneered and threw his glass to the ground. The wine splattered over their shoes and the pieces of glass were everywhere. Bo had gasped and pulled back but Luffy had stayed where he was.

" _You_ …I heard you interrupted another investigation with your Phantom Thief nonsense!"

"I, I don't understand", Luffy wondered out aloud. They had saved the diamond, hadn't they?

"That man is a public menace and yet you fail to catch him?! Shouldn't catching him be your priority and easiest thing to do?!"

"Sir, I stopped the robbery from last night and Lupin got away. The Scotland Yard went after him oh believe me when I tell you they are as eager to catch him as I am."

"I don't care about any of that!" Sakazuki swept the air with his hand and grabbed the teen by the front of his shirt. Luffy winced when the hand hit his chest with a bit too much force and the fabric clung to his skin uncomfortably. "It is your duty to catch that devil and not my men's! You have brought them into this whole madness and it's messing with their heads! You catch the Phantom Thief but don't you ever try to involve my men in it ever again!"

"It- ghh, It's not like I _ask_ them to get involved!" the teen croaked, trying to get the man to let go of his shirt. "It's Lupin himself who sends them the notes beforehand - he sends them to Scotland Yard, not to me!"

"Oh", a nasty glint appeared in the man's eyes. "So you two are working _together_?!"

" _What?!_ "

"I knew there was something fishy about you the moment you set your feet to my office a year and a half ago! You've been the mastermind behind all of these robberies!"

"That's ridiculous, Red Dog!"

The commotion out on the veranda had caught the attention of the other guests and they were looking over curiously. Luffy gasped, he'd see Smoker and Tashigi pushing through the crowds. Kizaru was by the door, enjoying the show. Aokiji stood a little farther away, whole body in alert and ready to run in and stop the man.

"Sir!"

"Chief Sakazuki!" Smoker appeared behind the man held the man back, Tashigi came around the man and helped Luffy down. The inspector had his hands full with trying to keep the drunk chief back.

"A-Are you alright, Loomes?" Tashigi asked in concern, wrapping an arm around the teen's shoulders. Luffy shook but managed to give the woman a short nod.

Movement caught his attention and he glanced over his shoulder in time to witness Bo splashing the contents of his wine glass into Sakazuki's face.

The whole balcony went quiet and Sakazuki had frozen to the spot. The blond man sneered at the chief and put the glass a little too hard on the railing. He grabbed Luffy by his bicep and dragged him down the stairs to the garden below, leaving the two officers to deal with the dog.

 **xxxxx**

"Are you okay?" Bo asked him for the fifteenth time, looking him all over. Luffy nodded and took a shuddering breath. That had been scary. The man had brought him to the garden and sat the teen on a bench behind a wall of roses.

"I, I knew the Chief doesn't like me but that he accuses me for Lupin's thefts?"

"That's ridiculous", Bo argued. "You're a detective, not a criminal!"

Luffy shrugged, he really wasn't getting it either.  
He was just glad he had gotten out of there before it had gotten ugly. He shot the man a grateful smile. Had Bo's face turned red under the mask or was it just the light playing tricks with him?

"A-anyway... " the man cleared his throat, clearly flustered. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'll probably just leave and go home-"

"You can't!"

"Huh?" Luffy stared Bo in confusion, the man's exclamations had been so sudden and his voice had changed a little. The man coughed and bit his lip.

"I, I mean… You can't leave yet, the treasure hunt hasn't even began."

"I don't know Bo", Luffy looked down in his hands. He played with the cufflinks on his sleeves, Ace had picked them for him.

"It will be fun, I promise."

Luffy felt the man put his hand on his shoulder and give it a small squeeze. He glanced up at the masked man who smiled at him. "We will find that treasure and make the Red Dog look bad in everyone's eyes."

Feeling his mood lighten up, the teen smiled from the bottom of his heart. He leaned back on the bench and glanced at the moon up in the dark sky. The rose blossoms tickled his head and he leaned forward with a giggle when he felt something land on his head.

He saw a hand reach for his head from the corner of his eye and he turned to look at Bo as the man held out a red blossom in his hand.

Luffy opened his mouth to say something; Bo put the blossom in his hair, making sure it wouldn't fall off. The teen shut his mouth, feeling his cheeks heat up from the intense stare the man was giving him.

Bo smiled; "Like a rose."

* * *

The maze wasn't as hard to crack as Luffy had hoped. They let the other people go in first and went in after them. The people were giggling and excited, a frustrated groan came from the other side of the wall as yet another guest had ended up in a dead end.

Luffy led Bo through the labyrinth all the way to the center where the prize awaited them. The blond man looked around in wonder as it came to him that they really were the only ones here. He couldn't hear the other guests anywhere near them.

"How did you do it?" he asked in amazement. Luffy sat on the white marmor bench at the middle of the square. He eyed the spring in front of him with a small smile. "And where's the prize?"

"I simply followed the older footsteps that led here. They had to bring the stuff in here somehow. Also, there as a piece of cloth stuck in the pushes, gardener's clothes. Why would there be a gardener here if he wasn't looking out the maze", the teen swung his legs lazily. "And as for the prize, my dear _Lupin_ , it is this spring."

"What does the spring have to do with-", Bo stopped abruptly. Loomes looked up from the spring and grinned at him. The man said nothing and his body was frozen to the spot. Finally he sighed and relaxed his posture. The thief removed his suit jacket and spread the white mantle he had been hiding under the suit. He removed the moustache which Loomes immediately recognized as his. He had lost those a few days ago and they had been with the Thief all this time?! Lupin had even painted them to match his hair color! How awfully mean of him, Loomes stared the ruined moustache on the ground with a small pout. He gave the thief a look and wondered how the others hadn't seen the resemblance. The thief was known to wear disguises and this time all that had been missing were the cape and hat, otherwise everything else was there.

' _And this was supposed to be a_ police _party with professional investigators',_ Loomes chuckled to himself.

Lupin stuck his hands in his pockets and tilted his head. "What gave it away?"

"Chief Sakazuki", the detective stood up and came to stand in front of the man. "Normally, a guest would greet the host but your whole body went rigid at the sight of the chief of Scotland Yard."

"Ah, I see", Lupin nodded with a smile and clapped his hands. "Amazingly attentive as always, my dear Detective."

"I thank thee", Loomes muttered with less excitement as the thief had hoped for. Instead of pulling out a pair of handcuffs and dragging him to the Red Dog, the detective looked away and went back to the spring.

Lupin followed the teen to the spring, wondering what was wrong with the detective. "A penny for your thoughts?"

The teen raised his hand behind his head and undid the mask, letting it fall to the ground. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, it was weird to see properly again. Lupin pursed his lips, not liking the look on the teen's face.

"People like Sakazuki make me think back to the years I spent admiring my grandfather. He was a great detective and policeman but he wasn't the best parent. He'd kick me down and crush my hopes and dreams before I had even realized them", a bitter smile rose to the teen's lips. He gave the thief a look before closing his eyes. "Makes me rethink my choices of being a detective. Maybe my brother was right, maybe I should find a proper job or lead the business with him-"

" _No!_ "

Startled, Loomes glanced at Lupin who was shaking and gritting his teeth hard. He gave a yelp when the man grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around, making him face him.

"You are the best detective in the whole nation! These losers are nothing compared to you- You should be proud of yourself and of what you can do! You can think outside of the box and come up with an answer no one ever thought of! If anyone.." Lupin stuttered at the end, looking for the right words to use. Suddenly his grip on the teen tightened and Loomes shuddered.

"If anyone, _you_ should be the chief of Scotland Yard!"

 **xxxx**

His mouth hung open and he believed his eyes were size of plates. The words had struck him like a lightning and he didn't know what to say. He'd only stare at the Thief with wonder and a hint of "are you kidding me".

Lupin was biting his lip, obviously uncomfortable in the situation he had created. He kept glancing around and casting the detective looks, wishing for the teen to speak up and break the silence.

"Wow." Loomes finally found his voice and couldn't come up with something better to say. Lupin offered him a shaky grin, less confident than his usual ones.

"I, uh, thank you for your honesty", the teen looked down, suddenly too shy to show the man his face or look him in the eyes. The thief didn't seem to be bothered by that, if anything he was grateful. "But, um, but I don't plan to be a chief of Scotland Yard or anything."

Lupin tilted his head. "No?"

Loomes grinned and shook his head. "I can't be free if I'm the chief of something like a police force. As a detective I'm not bond to one place and I get to come and go as I please and take any case I feel like!"

It took awhile for the thief to register what the detective had said - he laughed. He almost bent over with laughter, his hold on the teen being the only thing keeping him up. He panted and chuckled, looking at the teen through the mask. "I've said it before but I'll say it again: You're something else, my dear detective."

"Thank you", the detective grinned, shuddering when he heard voices coming closer. "You'd go now. If the guests see you here with me, they will immediately think we're working together and that you're-"

Lupin hushed and places his gloved finger to Loomes' lips, silencing the teen. He offered the teen a sly grin and pulled him closer to his chest.

"No need to worry, my dearest Detective", his breathed hotly over Loomes' lips as he dipped him, blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight. "I'll take care of you."

Loomes had barely time to gasp when he felt foreign lips cover his. The arm around his middle pulled him closer to the man's chest and the lips pushed harder against his. He found his arms stuck helplessly between their bodies when he had tried to push the other away.

Rosy blush covered his face and Luffy found himself welcoming the other's lips shyly. The thief grinned into the kiss, his other hand moving down to his mantle's pocket.

Luffy's eyes widened when he started to feel his body going numb. The odd tickling sensation spread up from his toes and soon he found himself desperately clinging onto the man to stay up. His mind was starting to get hazy and it was hard for him to think. He made a noise at the back of his throat and tried to turn his head but couldn't. His eyelids felt heavy and drowsiness washed over him.

The man pulled out a gun and pointed at the sky, firing it twice. Collected set of screams and gasps came around them and then there was the familiar whistle and a bell. Smoker was on his way with his men.

The gun fell to the ground and Loomes' world was spinning. He felt hot and his vision was getting darker, eventually he blacked out in the man's arms. Lupin released his lips and pulled back slightly to grin and admire his work. Carefully and gently, he laid Luffy on the ground. He placed another kiss to the corner of the teen's mouth before retreating. He turned his back to the teen on the ground, facing the dozen policemen. Smoker was at the front with Aokiji, Tashigi pushed past the men and screamed when she saw Loomes on the ground.

" _Lupin?!_ What are you doing here?!" Smoker exclaimed, disturbed by the sight of the young detective on the ground with a smoking gun. Had he _shot_ Loomes?!

"Oh, I simply came here for the prize of the treasure hunt!" the thief held out his empty hands and shook his head in disappointment. "But then this young detective here told me there _was no prize_ at the end and I felt myself betrayed. I was going to steal something from the manor but he stopped me and fired the gun to alert you lot. How unfair!"

"He's not hurt, is he?" Tashigi asked, her voice was trembling.

"Oh no, well, unconscious yes but _I_ didn't turn physical on him like _someone_ did."

The words were directed at Chief Sakazuki, who appeared to the scene with Kizaru. His eyes landed on the thief and then on the unconscious detective behind him. Aokiji threw the man a look over the heads.

"What is your goal, thief?" Sakazuki spoke heatedly. Lupin shrugged.

"At the moment? Nothing. Might as well leave since there's nothing worth to steal", he turned around, his cape making a dramatic effect behind him. He grinned over his shoulder. "I shall see you fine men, and lady, later!"

"After him! Secure all exists! Make sure no one leaves the estate!" Sakazuki barked orders to the officers, dozens of policemen going after the Phantom Thief. Smoker and Tashigi rushed to Loomes, Aokiji looming over their backs as they checked for his pulse. Tashigi sighed in relief when they found the steady pulse, Smoker being the one to collect the teen in his arms. They passed Sakazuki and Kizaru on their way out of the square. The chief refused to look down to the detective nor his officers.

Aokiji stayed behind, taking a note of the black mask on the ground. He recognized it as the one Loomes had been wearing. Sakazuki came to stand next to him, asking for a status report.

"With great respect, sir", Aokiji picked up the mask and studied it. "You fucked up."

* * *

 **Hello and I am back with another update! :"D almost forgot to update ahaha,,, hope ya'll liked it XD**

 **Reviews are super and most certainly welcome~**

 **Thank you for reading !**


	6. Chapter 6: Like Jekyl and Hyde

**[A/N] omfg guys we've had a horrible storm here for the past two days and i'm afraid something will fly up and crash through my window,,, yes all up to the 5th floor yes my fear is real.**

 **I want to thank you all who left a comment at the end of last chapter, you guys made my day! Your comments were so nice and I'm so happy you all loved Lupin XD**  
 **Also yay I am now in 100% health and I met my physiotherapist for the last time yaaay! (except now there's something wrong with my foot but eh I can deal with it hahaha) I'm addicted to this mobile app called Mystic Messenger agh goodbye sleep welcome broken hearts**

 **Hope you all like this chapter.**  
 **I know you guys asked for Luffy's reaction and maybe some cute SaboLu scenes but those are for the next one ;3c**

 **Beta (c) Raftelcalling & Damnprecious**

* * *

The Phantom Thief Lupin was by no means a violent man. He enjoyed bringing a good show to his audience and teasing the young detective. Every heist was planned thoroughly and so far he had only failed once.

The priceless items he stole were only trophies he never planned to keep, he'd rather drop them off to a place he believed would need attention from the press. Like that children's hospital, they would have run out of money if it wasn't for him.

So Lupin thought of himself as the bringer of a good will! He never meant to harm anyone, after all - the _victims_ were always rich or thieves themselves (the British Museum being the worst one).

He'd never steal something personal or valuable from a person, something a person valued more than their life.

So, as he stumbled out from the garden maze, the infamous Thief came to realize something. Unfortunately, the realization had come a little too late for him.

 **xxxx**

Lupin pushed through the front doors of the estate that was believed to be abandoned. He let out a frustrated roar, throwing away his mantle and usual gear. He kicked off his shoes, almost hitting the maid who had come to see what the commotion was all about. The girl shrieked and ducked out just in time to avoid getting a shoe to the head. She fell on the floor by the staircase, protecting her head.

The man, not paying any attention to the girl, ran up the staircase and slammed the door behind him as he entered the third room.

The house butler appeared from the lounge with a lit candle leg in his hand. He gave the maid a look, the girl pointed up and on the cue they heard something crash. Another crash followed almost immediately, accompanied by a smothered scream. The maid threw the butler a look, tilting her head towards the room. The man shook his head and turned to the direction of the kitchen. The maid sighed and stood up, looking greatly annoyed as she climbed up the stairs. She snatched the lit candle leg from the corridor table as she passed another door before finding the right one.

She didn't bother to knock as she threw the door open, ready to scream at the man's face. But the name didn't leave her lips when she saw the state of her master.

Lupin laid on the floor, a huge bruise forming on his forehead. The dent on one of the bed pillars told her enough. She was both surprised and annoyed at her master's hard head. The bedroom was a mess, the man had ripped open a couple of pillows leaving feathers everywhere. He had shattered three vases and thrown off the beddings from his bed. The chandelier swung gently in the air.

"Y-young master?" she called out, stepping inside the room with the candle. She sidestepped the broken pieces of the vases, making her way through the room. The maid lit up the candles on the man's table and drawer. The little flames brightened the room slowly, giving the girl a clearer view on the man's face. She tried calling out to him again but received no answer. The man's eyes were locked on the chandelier, not really seeing anything. He wore a silly smile on his lips which wasn't really suiting the situation.

Getting bored of being ignored, the maid crouched next to the man and slapped him. Usually that got a reaction from him but not this time.

She cleared her throat:

" _Oh great_ Phantom Thief!"

"..."

" _SABO!_ "

"Wait huh wha-", the man sat up, looking a little dazed. He turned his head to see his maid's grumpy yet worried expression. A sudden pang in his head made him groan and cover his reddening forehead. "Ow."

"What's going on? You barged in the house and almost knocked me out with a shoe!"

"Oh, sorry", he didn't look apologetic at all, which made the girl want to slap him again.

"So", she sighed. "What got you so worked up? Did that detective mess up your heist again?"

The reaction was impetuous. At the mention of the detective, Sabo covered his face and fell back to the floor. She could hear his smothered groans through the hands, the _miraculous_ and _spectral_ man rolled to his side. She could see the reddening ear through the blond locks. Was he… _blushing?_

It was starting to dawn to the maid that something had happened. Something they might not be able to fix.

"Sabo…" she started quietly, hearing the butler come up the stairs and to the room. The older man took a small look at the setting before sitting down with the other two. He put down the tray, offering the other two a cup of tea. "What did you do?"

"I messed up big time, Koala…" Sabo turned to lie on his stomach, face uncomfortably and painfully pressed to the floor. The maid, Koala, rolled her eyes at the man's dramatic act. "But it was the only way! I swear it was… The time was running short and I had to have him unconscious somehow, or maybe not now that I think of it but at the time it felt like a good idea and I don't know I was caught by the mood and the moon and _his eyes-_ "

"Young master", the butler, Hack, interrupted the muttering man before he got too distracted. He laid a comforting hand on Sabo's back. "Just tell us what happened. We promise to help you."

Sabo turned his head sideways and offered Hack a hopeful smile. He pushed himself up from the floor and sat cross legged with the other two, creating a little circle with the tea tray between them.

After a calming mouthful of chamomile tea, the blond man spoke:

"I kissed Luffy on the lips-"

A mixture of groan and scream left the man's lips as his face was punched in by the collective strength of his _faithful_ courtiers. The tea splashed all over his clothes as the man went down for counting.

 **xxxx**

An hour later, Sabo nursed his swelling cheek and busted lip. His _friends_ had been generous enough to let him explain himself before helping him to fix himself up. Koala seemed angry and Hack greatly disappointed, he hated both of their expressions.

The man now laid alone in his room, the Lupin get-up removed for washing and repairing. Sabo clicked his tongue at the familiar ceiling. As much as he hated being under the roof, he'd always find himself here after his heists. At least he was alone with the two original inhabitants, those whom he actually liked and who cared about him _and_ his well being.

The night's events kept replaying in his mind and the blond man found himself glaring at the ceiling with great dislike. He hadn't meant to go that far but back then his body had moved on its own. _Sure_ , he had meant to help Luffy out of the trouble he had somehow caused the other, but going as far as this? Was he out of his mind?!

Sabo's eyes softened as he pictured the young detective in front of him. Luffy had always been amazing and shiningly beautiful. And tonight he had been able to see him from up close, not as Sabo or Lupin but as Bo. He had gone in just to make sure his friend was okay, the thought of letting the teen go alone to Sakazuki estate was like throwing a piece of juicy meat to hungry lions. He had wanted to be there to keep an eye on him. And after witnessing what the teen had gone through!? He didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if Smokey hadn't stepped in and he hadn't dragged Luffy away from them. No wonder Luffy stayed away from the chief…

When Luffy had invited him to the ball, he would have loved to go but he couldn't go as Sabo. He needed some other way to keep the teen away from the chief, someone who wasn't _Sabo._

Sabo was just a lonely bookworm from the library, nothing miraculous or fascinating. While he could amaze the guests with his knowledge of the world's oldest and first ever translated book known to mankind - he doubted Luffy would be interested in spending his night with a guy like that. Sabo loved books, he really did! But sometimes his own geekiness annoyed the hell out of him.

He needed to come up with a way to go to the ball and when he read from the invitation it being a masquerade - he got an idea. He'd pull a little prank at the Chief and go as Lupin, dressed as Bo.

Getting in without an invitation was easy.

Being born to a noble family had its perks, such as showing your pocket watch with your family's emblem carved in it worked as the ticket to get into every ball held in London. Wonder if he'd get into the Buckingham palace…. Pity that the said pocket watch laid now at the bottom of the river Thames, he'd never get to test it out. He'd say it had been stolen from them if the Police ever came looking for it (not that they'd ever come because the estate was believed to be abandoned by the Outlook family). Besides, he never liked that watch anyway, or any of the stuff inside the house.

Loomes, no, _Luffy_ … He had been amazing today as well.

Just from a small reaction he'd been able to deduce his identity. Sabo felt the tips of his lips being pulled upwards as he thought back, how easy and nice it had felt to spend time with his favorite detective. Too bad things had gone wrong before he had even gotten the chance to ask the other for a dance..!

 _Curse that Red Dog!_

But… the stuff the teen had said back inside the maze, was it all true? Sabo didn't know that much of Luffy's grandfather, other than he had been the leading officer back in the days, and one hell of a detective. Ace never spoke about the man or how Luffy had ended up with them; one day Luffy had just come to live with them and stayed with him till now.

' _So what happened to that old man_ ', the blond man thought to himself. The almost desperate look in the teen's eyes hurt him. He'd never want to see those eyes again, or hear him doubt himself. It brought up too many painful memories from his own childhood, things he'd long since put behind him.

A heavy sigh left Sabo as he turned to his side to stare out the window to the sleepy town. Every time he thought about Luffy made his skin tingle and he got excited just from the sheer thought of seeing the teen today. He had never met anyone so spectacular and pure as him. He wanted to protect that in the teen.

" _You know… you're gonna get yourself burnt if you keep playing around him like that."_

Koala's warnings from before rang in his head, causing the man to grit his teeth and pull the pillow over his head. He knew all that, he did! He just… He just wanted to _keep him safe._

" _If you end up hurting him or his feelings, I will make sure your end will be painful."_

Another set of warnings had him flinch and squeeze his eyes shut. The warning belonged to the doctor who had spent hours saving Luffy's life. Law Trafalgar, the Surgeon of Death - a surgeon who had worked for the black market until Loomes found him and had shown him the light. Trafalgar, like many other criminals, owed their lives to the detective for giving them a second chance in life.

Trafalgar was especially protective of the teen's life (maybe because he was the one who gave it to him) and had made his point clear to Sabo. He wasn't sure how the man had come up with his identity, but the night the surgeon had asked to see him still gave him nightmares.

" _Do not steal anything that can't be returned. For your and his sake, Sabo - do_ not _act hastily.."_

Hack, always so poetic and exact with his words. Sabo found himself release the pillow he had been clutching on almost painfully. His arms fell limply in front of him on the mattress as it was finally starting to dawn on him _why_ he was looking out for Luffy.

He wanted the teen to be safe and victorious, but he also wanted to be there to see him succeed. He needed to be there for him, he needed to _see_ him. It wasn't enough for him to see him at the library or visit him for lunch and dinner…

" _The reason why you became Lupin, do you remember it?"_

"Of course I do", Sabo chuckled darkly to himself and turned to his back. He threw his right arm over his eyes, fisting the covers in his left. He pounded the mattress with his fist and bit his lip. "I did it for _him.._!"

 **xxxx**

Sabo had spent the month at the hospital after the _argument_ with his father, hiding from his parents. While he was there, Koala had found him a small place to stay - that place was the apartment in the good old dormitory. His parents threw him away and fled to France, leaving everything behind. Sabo never saw the reason behind it but later he had heard they had started their lives again and adopted a new son. He didn't care. He was finally free!

Then all of a sudden, he had met Ace the day he started at the university and they had clicked off almost immediately. Later, his friend had introduced him to Luffy, his little brother, and goodness how different the young boy was from them! He was smart and astonishing, simply amazing.

Luffy had always been like a little brother to Sabo, his best friend. He'd recall all the times he spent at Ace's after school, he met Luffy there for the first time. While he and Ace had been doing homework, Luffy had been downstairs with the landlady and his adoptive father.

Ace was aware of his parents being the worst possible ones but had never had the pleasure to meet them. While Sabo was curious to see how the situation would escalate if his friend met his parents, he most certainly did not want Ace to end up in jail for murder.

The scars he received from his father were horrendous and he grew out his hair to cover them - he had even worn gloves! It took him time to get used to his new reflection and all the staring he received on the streets weren't helping.

So when Luffy had pushed his hair back one day, he had panicked. But instead of commenting on his face, the teen had smiled and wondered out aloud why Sabo was hiding himself and his pretty eyes. It had only later dawned upon him that Luffy was the last person on earth to comment on someone's scars. The teen found them cool and as a mark of bravery.

Luffy was proud of him to have survived the violent abuse of his parents, but when he heard from Ace _how_ Sabo got the scars from, he was almost like Ace back then - ready to rip Sabo's parents apart. He hadn't known! Sabo hadn't wanted him to know, he had told Ace so, but no one could keep something from Luffy for too long. He told the young teen that everything was alright now, that he was happy for the first time in years. Luffy hadn't seem so convinced at first but as they grew up together, he let it slide.

Ace and Luffy made Sabo join their family dinners and trips across the country, they wanted him to experience what it was like to have a family that _cared_. Or brothers, as they liked to call themselves. Even after Ace's father passed away, the three stuck together like glue and Sabo even got Ace's old room to use whenever he'd stay over, while Ace took his father's old room. Luffy had been excited to have both of his favourite persons sleeping right next to him. Baker Street was Sabo's second home, his dormitory being the first one. He loved that little room.

Although the Outlook estate was Hack and Koala's home, Sabo had never considered it his. To him it was simply Lupin's hideout, nothing more. Hack and Koala hadn't had a place to go when his parents had thrown everything away and moved abroad without informing the officials. The estate stayed empty and was rumored to be haunted. Later Sabo had found out that the two had stayed behind hoping for their masters to come back.

Hack and Koala had always been friendly to Sabo who always went to them after his father had once again raised his hand against him. The butler had been the one to take the young Sabo to the hospital shortly after _Master Outlook the 3rd_ had thrown the boiling water kettle at his own son.

Sabo loved the two like his family, Koala being like a sister to him. He'd never asked them to serve him or call him master, but they had their rules. While Koala could be more free with her actions and words, Hack was older and been in the business longer, so the manners had stuck with him. It was hard for him to wake up whenever he liked and not serve his masters, but he found it freshening; like an early retirement!

While Sabo wasn't working at the library or making fun of Ace's lectures, he'd spent time with Luffy. He hadn't been there to see the teen start his career as a detective unlike Ace had, but he wanted to be there in the future. Unfortunately he was bound to his work at the library, but it had its perks! Usually when the teen got stuck or needed moral support or just company, he'd go straight to Sabo - which warmed man's heart.

Around that time Sabo began to see Luffy in a different light, he just wasn't aware of it.

He'd seek out the other's company and he'd feel light and warm when the other was present.

So when Luffy abruptly disappeared and Ace ran to him, face pale and grim, Sabo dropped everything and ran out with him. That Christmas had changed their lives, Sabo's more than he had believed.

He took the path of a criminal to keep his Luffy safe. He stuck in the shadows, making sure his friend was okay. But that wasn't enough. He needed to get closer, and when Luffy began to show a certain interest towards catching the murderer and his assaulter, Sabo had to think of something. At first he thought it was just a coincidence, of course the teen was curious about the man who had assaulted him and left him to die in the alley. But then Luffy began to steal information from the Scotland Yard and follow the news, desperately trying to find a hint.

Sabo knew the teen's faithful companion, Doctor Usotson, wasn't aware of this and neither was Ace. Hell, _he_ shouldn't even be aware of this! But he just happened to overhear Luffy talking about Moriarty with Trafalgar, who made it clear he didn't want the teen to pursue after him the man.

Wise words but they went past Luffy's ears.

Sabo didn't exactly have the cleanest criminal record, he used to pickpocket for fun while he was living with his parents. He was rather good at it too, he even robbed his own father who hadn't noticed it until the next day when he found the leather wallet lying at the top of the staircase.

He got the idea of acting theatrically and dramatically from a book he found at the library one day. He enjoyed confusing the police and making fun of them. They weren't even that good in catching Lupin, not without Loomes' help.

He had planned his first heist thoroughly, it needed to be well planned because it was his grand appearance. Koala helped him with the suit and Hack was in charge of the special effects. At first the two had been against it, refused to help him and lock him in his room.

Sabo wasn't still sure what caused the change of their hearts, but he had plead and bled his heart to them, voiced his worry about the teen whom he cared about. It was his duty to protect his little brother from the shadows!

The two gave in and warned him for the possibilities of this going wrong. He understood their concern but he had other worries, such as keeping Luffy safe and distracted from the man called Moriarty.

Their first meeting had been exciting.  
It was around the Valentine's day, which the Phantom Thief Lupin found fitting to make his first appearance. He had heard from Ace that Scotland Yard had introduced Luffy to a weird note they had received the night before. Luffy had been excited about the riddle and burst out of the door.

On Valentine's day, Lupin appeared and stole his first jewel.  
He gave his audience a show they'd never forget and left with a smoke covering his tracks. After the heist, Luffy had been full of life and excitement to catch this new criminal. Scotland Yard needed his assistant more often, until they wouldn't start a Lupin heist before informing the teen detective.

They never caught the man in time but were always there to witness him disappear into thin air with the artifact he had proclaimed to steal in his riddle.

He had introduced himself as Lupin, the gentleman thief. But as the word of his disappearing act spread through the streets, he was soon called _Lupin the_ _Phantom Thief_. Not that he minded, of course. The name had a nice ring to it.

Luffy seemed to lose his interest towards Moriarty and had his whole attention on the Phantom Thief, giving Ace the chance to relax a bit. Lupin's little game with Luffy had always been innocent and well thought of. No one got hurt and at the end of the day the teen was always safe.

Well… That was, until now.

For the past few months, Lupin had started to act a little flirtatious towards Loomes and Sabo wasn't sure himself how _that_ had happened. It was just… Every time he and Luffy were alone in the room and he was hiding his face under the mask, he was free to be and act how he wanted without fearing his reputation as Sabo would be ruined. Being Lupin was _liberating_ and being able to have Luffy there with him, have his whole attention..!

Sabo's arm fell from his face and he could only stare at the ceiling above his bed as he finally came to realize _why_ he was acting so possessively and flirtatious around Luffy. _Why_ tonight had been so amazingly weird for him and _why_ he had kissed the teen when he could have easily drugged his drink with the same substance he had spread on his lips before pulling the detective into a kiss.

His hand rose to his jaw and he fingered his lips. A ridiculous blush spread across his cheeks and Sabo squeezed his eyes shut like he was in pain. How had he been this blind?!

All this time, he had been courting Luffy as Lupin when Sabo was too shy, self-conscious and nervous to even show any interest towards the person he held dearest. Would Luffy even consider someone as ugly as him worthy of his feelings?

Lupin was all Sabo wanted to be; flawlessly at ease around the other and being able to approach the other without running away in shame. He always forgot who he was under that mask. He… He _needed_ to change that! He didn't want to lose to a man he had created himself - _to a man who wasn't even real!_

"Oh my god", Sabo felt all the remaining energy drain away from him as he thought back to the evening. He had kissed Luffy as Lupin but not as himself!

"I'm in love with Luffy… and I'm jealous of _myself!"_

* * *

Sabo was a bit shy to step inside 221B Baker Street the following day. Saturday was usually the day for the three to get together and have fun until their duties called on Monday morning. Neither of the brothers were at the door to let him in. The blond man called the two but received no answers, so he used his own key to get inside the house.

He had brought a bottle of wine with him, it was Luffy's favourite. His face flushed crimson at the thought of the teen in his black twin tail suit and the red rose blossom in his hair. He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts before they got him into trouble.

"Ace, Luffy? I hope you two haven't forgotten what day today i-"

" _That is IT!_ "

Sabo's whole body shook from the shout coming from upstairs. He put the bottle on the table by the front door and rushed upstairs. The voice had belonged to Ace and if he knew his friend at all, he was pissed off. The blond man raised up the stairs and turned to the direction of Luffy's room. He could hear the teen trying to stand up for himself but his voice was drowned by Ace's. Sabo pushed the door open to see Luffy sitting on the bed with a bored look on his face while his older brother waved the newspaper in his face.

Both of them barely glanced Sabo as he stood in the doorway in alarm. The youngest in the room smiled at him.

"Like I said, I'll march into Scotland Yard today and demand for Chief Sakazuki to step down from his position", Ace's voice was dark and burned with anger. Sabo raised his brows at that. Chief Sakazuki?

"You didn't read the paper yet, Sabo?" Luffy asked, looking around his brother's form. The blond man shook his head. The Outlook estate didn't get papers anymore but neither of them needed to know he had spent his night there. They didn't know after all. Besides, he usually slept in during his day offs and missed the morning papers.

Ace shoved the paper against his chest and fell next to his brother, wrapping his arms around Luffy. The sight would have been weird unless Sabo had read the headline on the first page.

It was about Chief Sakazuki physically assaulting Luffy last night. Apparently a reporter had been at the party and seen everything. They had recorded everything the chief had said and blamed the teen for. A picture in the middle of the page showed the two and Sabo found himself restlessly trying to spot Bo. To his relief, he had been left out of the picture. The article spoke pretty much the truth about the night but he had been there and seen it all. All he needed to see was the photo as he felt the familiar burning wrath raise from deep inside of him. He could see in his eyes the Red Dog man handling Luffy. _How dared he!?_

Sabo threw the paper aside, Ace seemed satisfied with his reaction. Luffy rolled his eyes.

"As I keep saying, it was nothing. Sakazuki was drunk so it's not something to be taken seriously."

"But he assaulted you! He accused you for working with Lupin, after all you've done for the Scotland Yard!"

"I mean, he's right Luffy", Sabo found himself agreeing. Ace shot him a grateful look but Luffy groaned and fell back on the bed. "He has no right reason to attack you or blame you for his own failures."

"Exactly! If it weren't for that Thief to show up himself later last night, Red Dog would probably have taken you into custody and-"

"Can we _not_ talk about Lupin?!" an interesting shade of red had captured Luffy's face and he slapped his hands over his face. Ace and Sabo exchanged looks, Ace stared at Luffy with worry. Sabo looked away, feeling his own cheeks heat up.

"Luf?" Ace laid his hand over the teen's knee. Luffy peeked through his fingers, catching the worried look on his brother's face.

"I, uh, I mean…"

"I get it, you're still upset from Sakazuki's accusations of your connections with that Phantom Thief", the freckled man nodded his head in empathy. "I would be too, which is why I'm marching to Scotland Yard right now."

Ace stood up and fixed his pants.  
Sabo looked at him in alarm, would it really be good for him to rush to the police and demand for the chief to resign from his position? Ace did have connections to back him up but still Sabo feared this would all turn against the other.

The blond man flinched when his friend grabbed his shoulder and gently pushed him aside.

"You can either stay here with Luffy or come with me to the police station."

Sabo spared the youngest a look before sighing in defeat and followed Ace downstairs. The other pulled his coat on and grabbed his hat. The blond looked over his shoulder to see Luffy at the middle of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest. Their eyes met and Luffy pursed his lips together. Ace threw his brother a grin over his shoulder and opened the door for him and his friend, the latter's eyes softened at the sight of the teen.

"You know this is all for your best, Luffy."

"I still don't like it!" Luffy called after them, greatly upset for being ignored. The door slammed shut and the teen kicked the wall on his right. He shrieked and fell down the stairs, holding his aching toes.

 **xxxxx**

The horse carriage ride through the town was quiet and a little awkward, at least in Sabo's opinion. Ace was fuming, glaring at the driver's back so intensively the blond could see the driver hunch down and starting to sweat.

"Ace…"

"It's unacceptable! Luffy has been helping them for over a year now and _this_ is how that piece of moldy-"

"I think that's enough!" he shut the other down before he'd say something he'd later regret. London had curious eyes and ears everywhere. "Look, I know you're upset and you should be, but isn't this a bit overboard? I mean, even _Luffy_ thinks this is a bad idea."

"Psh, my brother is too nice and soft." Ace crossed his arms over his chest looked out of the window. They were getting closer to the Scotland Yard, he frowned when the carriage slowed down until it came to a full stop. They were still one two blocks away from the building. He felt Sabo shift next to him.

"Driver, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry young sirs but the streets are full of people!"

"People?"

This got Ace's interest and he looked past the driver go see the street all the way to the Scotland Yard building packed with people. Sabo's mouth hung open, before his lips pulled into a grin. Ace paid the driver and jumped down from the carriage, his friend following up close. The people made way to the two, who soon noticed a few familiar faces in the crowd.

"Usopp? Kaya?"

The couple turned around when they heard their names being called, Usopp grinned and waved his hand to them. Ace bowed his head to Kaya, Sabo shook the doctor's hand.

"So what's this all about?" Sabo motioned at the people around them, glaring venomously at the police station's top window. Usopp showed them the paper from the morning.

"I believe you two saw this?"

"Sure did", Ace muttered. His hands balled into fists and if he'd his eyes would have set the paper in fire.

"Well", Usopp grinned and Kaya was smiling beautifully next to him. "As it turns out, Luffy has more friends in this town than just me and my wife. After the paper got out, I found people from my doorstep just when I was heading to your place, Ace."

Sabo turned to give his friend an amazed look, apparently his friend couldn't believe it either. "So, these people are all here to demand the Red Dog to step down from his position?"

"That's right!" Kaya took her husband's hand in hers and squeezed. "Detective Loomes has helped us in so many ways these last years so it's finally time for us to help him!"

Ace's face melted into a warm smile at her words. With a new power gained from the people of London, he turned to face the Chief of Scotland Yard. The Usotsons followed him inside but Sabo froze at the front door.

From the corner of his eye he had someone move from the crowds to the alley between the station and the hotel next to it. He bit his lip and glanced at his friend, who had yet to notice him being gone. He saw Tashigi appear behind the three inside the building, leading them to see the head of the force.

People pushed past the front lines and were up to the door, Sabo was lucky to have stepped aside before he got stepped upon. He pushed past the crowd and got to the alley. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and gave the crowd a quick look before disappearing into the alley.

 **xxxx**

It took him some time to tail the person he had seen to leave the crowd with a hurry. He couldn't let them see him and he was starting to doubt his choice of following them. He almost turned back but then he heard a voice right in front of him and the person stopped running.

Sabo hid behind a set of garbage bins, pushing himself as close to the wall as he could. He threw away his top hat and pulled his black mantle over his head to blend in with the shadows.

Further in the alley was Shiliew, the angry policeman from yesterday, and with him stood two more men. Sabo recognized neither of them. They appeared to be waiting for something or someone.

Suddenly, the three men froze and straightened their backs. Sabo pushed the two bins in front of him farther apart so he'd see better. His eyes widened when he saw a big figure standing in front of the men.

He wore a black cape and a top hat, which both spoke from class and authority, but there was something eerie about him.

"So", the man spoke. His voice was cold and heavy, he spoke with an accent. "How did it go?"

"Just as planned, Master", Shiliew rushed to speak. Sabo could picture the grin on the man's ugly face. "The people are all standing against the police. Even the older brother got in the action!"

"Good. Since you are responsible for last night's mess, I hope you can pull through this one, Shiliew. Do not disappoint me like Hyena did."

"I can assure you, Master, that last night's plan could have worked if it weren't for that sodding Phantom Thief! We practically had the boy in our hands!" Shiliew stated heatedly, the other two nodding along side him. "Everything was going according the plan! I got the Red Dog drunk and got him to attack Loomes and-"

"The Phantom Thief?" the man in the shadows interrupted.

"Yeah!" the one on Shiliew's right nodded. "That guy had sneaked in as one of the guests and took that Loomes away!"

"That is problematic, indeed."

"Master Moriarty, sir", Shiliew took a step forward to the man in the shadows and Sabo felt his whole body freeze and air leave him.

 _This man_ was _**Moriarty**_ _!?_

The conversation was still going on in the background but the blond found himself too shocked with the revelation of the man's identity. This man was Moriarty, the murderer behind his friend's murder and Luffy's assault? And he was still after Luffy!?

' _I… I have to warn Luffy!'_ Sabo felt his hands shake as he tried to push himself up but managed to hit the bin with his knee. The bin shook and a can fell from the overflowing pile of trash. The commotion caused the men to turn towards the noise and Sabo'd hear them readying their guns.

He swallowed as he heard them come closer.

Sabo bit his lip and looked around in the dim light, he could either run back where he came from or go up. Both of these solutions were highly risky and could end up with him losing his life. But he _had_ to get to Luffy!

Something pushed against his shin and had the man gasp. He turned to see what it was, then grinned. Sabo took a small rock from the ground and threw it around the bins, making sure not to make himself seen.

The men gasped and pointed their guns to the ground, only to lower them at the sight of a small cat playing with a rock. Sabo held his breath, hoping for them to fall into it. The cat meowed and rolled to its back, rubbing itself on the ground.

One of the men sighed behind him and lowered his gun.

"It was just a cat, master."

"Let us fall back, it's not too safe to be here", Moriarty spat and when Sabo glanced over his shoulder and between the crack of the two bins, the man was gone. He quickly pulled the cape over him and leaned against the wall as the men passed the bins and returned back to the streets.

When the blond man was sure he was alone he exhaled and slid on his back. The cat came to rub its dirty head against his cheek and made a keen noise. Sabo groaned and collected the cat in his arms. He smiled when he heard the cat purring, might as well keep the little good luck charm.

"But first, we both need a bath before I take you anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7: Patience isn't his speciality

**[A/N] A big thank you to Raftelcalling and Bedlam for being my beta in this chapter,,, had a bit of a trouble writing this one because the first version of this chapter was too OOC to me so I chose to rewrite it entirely, then needed to do some changes at some scenes down there and ... yeah, i don't know, this chapter took too much time to write i'm a bit afraid how the 8th one will turn out.. So in an advance i must warn you guys that the next one might be late ;;;**

 **I'm too deep in the MM hell i fell asleep on a skype call last night and missed a movie night *sobs* but anyway, that's enough of me, i'm boring anyway lololo**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you thought of it down at the reviews ! :33**

* * *

Ace couldn't stop laughing at Sabo, not even after he had gotten a refreshing shower to get rid of the horrible smell and dirt in his hair. The cat had been a surprise to the small gang but Sabo's explanation of getting buried under the mob and losing his hat, only to find the cat playing with the remains of it. He hadn't even really liked that hat, the color didn't suit him.

Luffy had gotten excited about the stray and stolen it from Sabo's arms as soon as the front door was closed. He wasn't exactly sure what Luffy was going to do with the animal, but the displeased screeches coming from the kitchen told him enough.

Sabo peeked into the kitchen to see Luffy grinning brightly at the cat, who wasn't too happy about its wet fur. But under the layers of dirt and mud Luffy had discovered a pretty tom cat with grey fur and sky blue eyes. The teen spotted Sabo and turned to look at him, the smile stretching to meet his shining eyes. For a moment there the blond man was too mesmerized by the sight he didn't hear what the other was saying. His eyes roamed on Luffy's face, taking in every single detail. He then realized the ten was still talking and he quickly got rid of the thoughts to tune back in the conversation. Luffy was describing how hard it was to hold the cat down and stop the feline from scratching him but in the end he had won.

"- and look at him now! He's pretty handsome, isn't he!"

Sabo whistled and stepped further inside, sidestepping the puddle on the floor. He stood next to Luffy, putting his hand on the teen's shoulder. He grinned at the cat, who pushed its tiny head against his arm, asking to be petted. He'd felt Luffy's shoulders tense up and Sabo's heart had skipped a beat when he relaxed again.

"I wasn't even able to recognize it first! You did a great job, Luffy!" he turned to look at Luffy, a smile playing around his lips. The teen's smile was shy and he quickly turned his face away. His ears were burning up and Sabo'd feel his own cheeks starting to heat up at the sight of Luffy acting so bashfully. Unconsciously he brought the teen closer to his body, his hand tightened around the other's shoulder.

The teen lowered his head, the blush deepening and he couldn't risk letting the other see him like this. If Sabo did see him blushing like crazy, he'd start asking questions. And if he'd start asking questions, he'd eventually spill the beans about the kiss last night! Luffy didn't have a Poker face, or he did but he wasn't good at lying; and Sabo could read him like an open book.

Luffy bit his lip, the tension in the air was almost suffocating. He didn't know why but Sabo's presence felt … good? His body warmth against his made his body tingle where their bodies made contact and the man smelled good. Suddenly the teen raised his head when he recalled something from the back of his head. He turned to ask something from the blond man next to him when he heard something shattering on the floor.

The cat had jumped to the floor, finally free to explore the house, and knocked down an empty wineglass. Luffy gasped when Sabo quickly pulled him away from the broken pieces of the glass. Startled by the noise the cat had ran straight to upstairs. Ace had been coming down the stairs to answer the door, he shrieked when the startled cat almost ran into him. The other two couldn't see into the stairs but the noise and heavy curses told them enough. Luckily Ace apparently got safely to the door.

Pushing his earlier thoughts back, Luffy began to clean the kitchen from the small flood and broken glass with a hurry. Someone could get hurt by the glass or slip! Sabo took the towel from his shoulders and held it in his hands so he'd pick up the broken shards without cutting himself, when Ace appeared in the kitchen with a hurry. He almost slipped on the puddle by the door and grabbed the doorframe in time.

"Sorry guys but I have to run!"

"Huh," Luffy looked at his brother, his left palm held some of the smaller shards of glass. Sabo winced and almost bit his own fingers when he saw the teen was cleaning the pieces off barehanded. "Where to?"

"Something urgent came up. Marco sent me a telegram that I'm needed at the office, something went wrong with the last shipment and people are mad."

"Oh- Hey?!," Sabo had crouched next to Luffy and carefully picked up the shards from the teen's hands, dropping them in the towel. He grabbed the smaller hands before Luffy could pull them away, inspecting them thoroughly. The teen rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the mother-hen, turning his attention back to his older brother who was enjoying the show a little too much. "How long you reckon it will take? I'm seeing Torao tomorrow, remember?"

"I should be able to meet you tomorrow evening at the Baratie, as promised." Ace pulled out his pocketwatch and made a face when he saw the time. "But unfortunately, you'll have to see Trafalgar on your own. Unless…"

Sabo gave a little sigh and finally released the teen's hands when he found no cuts, not even small ones. The blond man blinked when he realized the room had gone quiet and felt eyes on his back. He swallowed and slowly turned to look around, Ace's lips were pulled into a smirk he wasn't sure he'd like.

"Unless _Sabo_ wants to accompany you."

"That's a great idea!" Luffy cheered and grabbed Sabo by his wrist, the older turned to look at him. His eye twitched but he managed to pull on a pleasant smile, a bit shaky though. Luffy's eyes were sparkling and warm, a sight Sabo couldn't turn away from. "You will, won't you?"

Or say no to.

"Of course!" he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, but seeing those dark eyes grow warmer and shine when he looked at him in the eyes, Sabo knew it was the right thing to do. When Luffy smiled beautifully at him, he felt his heart skip a beat. The teen looked away just in time to miss the interesting shade of red blossoming on the man's face. The youngest was chatting with his brother, and when the boy turned to look at him again, Sabo coughed into his fist and stood up.

Ace was at the door when Sabo reached him. The older brother thanked him for looking after Luffy while he was gone. Ace's eyes were mischievous and Sabo didn't like the smirk on his lips. He believed the other would have said something if it weren't for Marco kicking the door in and dragging the other into the carriage waiting outside.

* * *

The cat had finally warmed up to Luffy and the two had turned the whole house into a playground. It was refreshing to see the teen act childish and young again, Sabo was almost tempted to let the teen keep the cat. He had already decided to give it to Koala, she had been begging for one for ages. Besides he was well aware the brothers wouldn't be able to handle a cat more less than themselves. Ace could be away a lot and Luffy would be out solving a case for a day, and neither of the brothers knew how to take care of the cat.

Luffy seemed more like a dog person anyway. Just now the teen was trying to get the cat to fetch the ball of yarn he had pulled out of nowhere but the kitty was much more interested in playing with the loose end than bringing the ball back to him.

Sabo chuckled and went upstairs to his room, where he pulled out a paper and pen. He sat at the edge of the bed, keeping the paper on his thigh, he tapped it with the pen. While Luffy was busy with the cat, he would try to come up with a strategy for his next heist. That Akainu bastard didn't have anything he saw valuable but he wanted to mess with the Red Dog for what he had done to Luffy. He had an idea but that'd go against his code of a gentleman but Sabo didn't find himself caring that much.

But then again he had much bigger things to worry about than that piece of scum. His mind reeled back to the conversation he had heard in the alley and he felt the temperature at the room drop notably. _Moriarty_ was out there and after Luffy, but why? That man had already had his way with the detective, what else could there be he wanted from him?!

And Shiliew was working for him, which wasn't a big surprise in the first place since the man was rotten down to the core and a scumbag.

He came up with nothing and out of pure distress Sabo threw the pen across the room and pushed his hands in his hair, falling back on the bed. He needed to come up with a plan to help Luffy! But the teen was stubborn and would most likely do the right opposite.

Maybe he'd have him transported out of the country, Luffy had always wanted to look for leprechauns, right? Maybe he'd convince him to go to Ireland for a month or so until the Police had caught Moriarty! He didn't know how long that would take since the man had managed to escape Scotland Yard all these years so maybe the man would remain free forever which meant _he and Luffy would be living together in Ireland all eternity-_

He quickly slapped his hands to his face and rolled onto his stomach, screaming into the bed covers. His whole face was burning red and he wanted to bang his head against the concrete wall behind the wooden headboard. He couldn't walk out of the room and face Luffy after imagining _that_! No way in hell. Luffy could never be domesticated, the teen was too wild and adventurous to settle down for good. Although the moors of Ireland would be interesting and full of surprises, a good place to walk a dog and have a nice evening walk after the sun had gone down-

" _NO!_ " The full grown, adult man screeched and rolled over again, too late to remember his bed didn't have pillars at the end of it. The back of his head connected with the floor and he groaned, a couple of slurs left his lips. His whole body ached and to worsen his mood, Luffy knocked on the door and peeked in.

The look on the teen's face told him enough, though he saw him upside down but he believed Luffy was two steps away from calling Usotson.

"You… okay?" Luffy opened the door further as the cat demanded to be let in. The grey feline waltzed toward him, rubbing its body to his face. Sabo pushed the cat away before he'd sneeze.

"Just dandy! Wanted to, um… have a new view of life?" Sabo tried miserably. The teen didn't seem convinced but let it pass, much to his relief. Luffy shrugged and turned to leave when Sabo quickly called after him.

"By the way, how was the ball?"

Luffy froze, and turned his head slowly to stare at Sabo who had rolled to his stomach. The cat nuzzled its tiny nose against the man's cheek, even when the blond man had pushed himself up to lean on his elbows. Sabo seemed honestly interested and curious, something shone in his eyes. The teen's eyes darted from the blue eyes to the floor and then back them.

"You, read it in the papers, didn't you?"

"Not really, just what it said about Akainu… And I don't read papers that much, I prefer proper literature over gossips written down with ink," Sabo pushed himself up to sit with his legs crossed, the cat jumped on his lap and began to purr. Luffy still stood by the door appearing to be too shy and awkward to step further inside the room. "Besides that couldn't be the whole party, could it? Did you have fun? Did you meet anyone interesting? Did Smoker enjoy dancing with Tashigi?"

"It was okay I mean-"

Luffy's brow arched and when he took a long step inside the room, Sabo _knew_ he had said something he wasn't supposed to. The teen came to stand in front of him, the light coming from the hallway behind him made him look taller and a little bit too intimidating for Sabo's liking. His usually warm and happy brown eyes were now cold and stern, as if he was trying to drill through his head to get the answers he wanted.

His body felt uncomfortable and the shirt was starting to cling to his back. But no matter how he felt, Sabo managed to keep on his poker face and stared Luffy in the eyes. He tilted his head wondering what had caused the teen to get so worked up.

"Sabo," Luffy crouched down, keeping his eyes on the other's. "What you just said sounded interesting."

"Huh? It did? What did I say?"

"Smoker and Tashigi dancing," the grin Luffy wore almost had Sabo wrap his arms around the teen's neck. _That_ was exactly the grin he wore when he thought the Phantom Thief was cornered and by Gods! It was the most _alluring_ little smirk in the world!

' _They should have that banned'_ , Sabo thought to himself as he fought to keep his hands in the cat's fur. But instead, he blinked heavily twice and frowned.

"Isn't that what happened? I mean, everyone was talking about it at the station."

"Ah, the station," the teen nodded his head but Sabo knew he wasn't out of the trouble just yet. Not since the smirk still remained on the teen's pink lips. "But Sabo, you weren't at the station today. At least not _inside_."

' _Ah shite..!'_

"N-no, I mean, yeah I didn't get inside but there were policemen outside of the station keeping the angry mob at bay, they did a bad job though," he laughed lamely, Luffy's eyes were burning holes through his head. "W-while I was fighting my way through the mob, I-I heard two of the policemen gossipping about the ball while they'd have been making sure no one got _stomped upon..!?_ "

Luffy said nothing, he was studying Sabo's face. While the blond would have been grateful for the teen to be this close to him and have his whole attention, the timing right now was the worst.

What felt like an hour when it was in reality just ten seconds, Luffy smiled at him and nodded his head. The teen fell back to bottom and crossed his legs, he leaned back on his hand staring the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

"The party, huh," Luffy thought aloud and Sabo felt like dancing. He was out on the clear for now. The slip had been purely unintentional and he needed to be more careful in the future. "Well, it was funnier than I had expected. Smoker and Tashigi were indeed dancing, poor Smokey didn't seem to enjoy it at all though. Had two left feet and Tashigi was leading the whole time, don't let him tell you otherwise."

Sabo snickered, Luffy was grinning widely at him. The teen's eyes moved across the ceiling as he recalled the evening, meeting the three Admirals, meeting Bo who turned out to be Lupin. The conversation they had down in the garden, the maze and…

"Luffy, what's wrong? Your face looks a bit red."

The teen's eyes widened and he quickly turned away. He couldn't believe he had started to imagine the … _the kiss_ right in front of Sabo! If he could play his card right maybe he'd get out of this without spilling the beans. And Sabo had only seen a small blush right? Not like his whole face in fire or anything?

But Sabo could see his ears blooming red beautifully through his short black hair. The blond man sighed and wanted to turn the teen back so he'd have a clear sight of his face. Maybe tease him a bit more?

' _No! Bad Sabo! Right now what Luffy needs is some brotherly advice and understanding!'_ Sabo scolded himself, his fingers clenched around the cat's fur causing it to complain with a high-pitched voice. The cat jumped off his lap and marched out, leaving the two alone.

When Luffy finally turned back, his face was still covered with a soft red hue. The teen wouldn't look him in the eyes and he actually acted shy and like his age? The sight alone had Sabo's heart beating like crazy and he had to fight his inner demons to keep himself from wrapping his arms around the teen or say something stupid and foolish.

"Th-there was no one.."

"Huh? No one? At the ball? Weird."

"I-I mean.. Nothing happened!"

"I… I didn't say something did..? Luffy, are you quite alright?"

"Bo helped me and- No I mean Lupin did and he didn't-"

"Wait. Lupin? And who is this Bo?"

"Uhh… Bo is, I mean was Lupin… And Lupin he…" Luffy's face was turning red again and he was staring hard at the floor, his dark brown eyes full of emotions Sabo would have loved to see closer. He didn't want to tease the teen too much, he too had a heart after all. But to have the cute teen struggle with his words and hiding his red face from Sabo was almost too much. He wanted to see how far he'd take the experiment before one of them would break, probably he himself.

"Wait so, are you trying to tell me that Lupin is Bo or the other way around? Who the hell is Bo?"

Luffy bit his lip, his eyes glued on the floor between their knees. The teen opened his mouth but nothing came out, he swallowed and tried again.

"Bo… He was, Lupin sneaked into the ball disguised as one of the guests. He introduced himself as Bo, had a decent backstory and was interesting to be around with," a soft smile spread across his lips, his cheeks took a shade of soft pink. Sabo noticed how the teen's eyes grew softer, his own cheeks were starting to feel hot all of a sudden. He swallowed and took a deep breath to gain back some control over his hammering heart. "He kept me company over the night, helped me to escape the Red Dog. He, umh…"

Sabo couldn't help but to smile triumphantly when the small smile played on Luffy's lips. The teen had _enjoyed_ his company last night! Luffy picked his sleeves, playing with the loose thread hanging from the fabric. He tilted his head deep in thought and the blond man could see something warm dancing in his eyes. He looked away, the memories of the beautiful night replaying right in front of his eyes. He'd still see how gorgeous Luffy was under the moonlight, his eyes were the pools of stardust. And now he was sitting right here, in front of him. Sabo bet that no one else had seen this side of the teen ever and he hoped it'd stay like that.

Though he did have to admit that his act had been rude and he'd much rather have danced with the teen and create much better memories for them to share later. He had planned on doing so but then there was that whole Akainu scene and his whole plan had ruined it. He had needed to cover the teen in case someone had seen them together in the maze, luckily no one had connected the disappearance of the Bo character to Lupin's sudden appearance.

But the kiss… He couldn't help but to sigh dreamily. He had already spent the previous night recalling it and stuffing his face into his pillows - and yet he couldn't believe he had done that! He had been so caught up with the mood and thrown himself out there.  
Slipping the drug in Luffy's mouth had been tricky but he had managed to do it without alarming the teen. He wasn't too sure how he had succeeded but he believed the kiss was the key. The teen hadn't believed he'd be kissed and the shock itself numbed down his censors to grasp the situation.

But Luffy had kissed him back! He rubbed his heated cheek and tried to hide the ridiculous grin. It had been a small gesture and a little weak, but he had felt it! Luffy had _actually_ kissed him back!

The thought alone had sent his heart off to the field to do somersaults and make his whole body feel warm and pleasant. His fingers brushed his lips, the sensation was still fresh on his lips. He wondered if ….

Sabo glanced at the teen to see him stop playing with his sleeves and had his hand on his chest. He also wore an odd expression on his face which sent all of the alarm bells off in Sabo's head. Something wasn't right.

"Luffy? Something wrong with your chest?"

He saw him open his mouth but Sabo moved closer without skipping a beat. Luffy tried to cut in and dismiss the other's worry but Sabo knew better than to listen to him. He carefully removed the teen's hand and undid the buttons to reveal the scar. Softly, he traced his fingers across the healing skin, stopping when he felt Luffy flinch under his fingers and blow air through clenched teeth. The area was slightly red and when he inspected closer he'd see a small tear of a skin.

"Doesn't look too bad," Sabo commented, looking up at Luffy through his blond bangs. The teen tilted his head in thought, allowing the other to see more of his smooth skin. Sabo swallowed and broke the eye contact with Luffy's exposed throat to look at the thoughtful face. "But not exactly painless either, what happened?"

"I'm not, hmm… I think it was yesterday with Akainu, when he had me dangled up in the air. The shirt clung to me awkwardly and probably caused the tearing," Luffy shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal but to Sabo it was.

In the end that damned dog had managed to hurt his Luffy after all and even left a proof on his skin. Sabo was bristling and he'd feel the fire burning deep inside him growing hotter and almost unbearable. He _had been_ there! He should have been able to stop that man but instead he had been glued on the spot, useless to prevent the thing from happening.

Unaware of it at first but when Sabo felt arms rounding his neck, the man could feel himself shake from the anger burning deep inside him. His eyes darted down to see that he had been clutching on the teen's shirt his knuckles white, almost tearing down some of the buttons and a pocket. His cheeks burned from embarrassment when his eyes darted back up to look at Luffy. The teen smiled at him, burying his hand in the blond hair.  
He needed to act cool but he was so close to Luffy and the teen had his hand in his hair. Somehow they had found out that ruffling Sabo's hair gently helped him to relax. He didn't know how Luffy had found it out or what had given him the conclusion to try that. The teen was a professional detective after all, maybe it had been a mere _deduction_?

"Can't believe you know how to pull my strings," Sabo muttered embarrassed, planting his face gently against Luffy's shoulder. He'd feel the laughter bubbling inside of the teen, the noise was like music to his ears.

"Shishishishi, can't have you doing something stupid, Sabo," the teen grinned, massaging the other's scalp through the thick hair. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from cracking up when he heard the man make a noise that reminded him of a cat's purr.

"Stupid?" the man asked drowsily, "What do you mean?"

"Like running to the Scotland Yard and setting his office on fire - type of crazy," Luffy's eyes shone mischievously and Sabo found himself grinning at him, his eyes slitting like fox's.

"I'm shocked you'd think of me like that! I only thought setting his paperwork on fire but I like yours better!"

When Sabo made an attempt to get up from the floor, Luffy quickly wrapped his arms around the older's neck in a tight lock. The teen threw himself back bringing the man down on the floor with him, Sabo gave a surprised yelp when he lost his balance and fell back down with Luffy. His left hand shot out to catch himself before he'd fall directly on the teen's chest. While Sabo was panting and getting himself back together, Luffy was giggling with tears in his eyes.

"You should have seen your face!"

"Luff-No don't poke my face! You'd have hurt yourself further with that stunt you did just now!" Sabo had grabbed the younger by the wrist and pushed it down on the floor. The man sighed and shook his head at the other's childish behavior. He looked down to and was going to ask the other if he was unharmed but the words got stuck in his throat when he finally took in the display beneath him. Not only was he holding the teen down by his wrist and the shirt had fallen off to reveal more of the bare skin but he had an excellent view of Luffy's chest. He felt the panic settling in his body when he thought he had hit the scar while falling and caused the teen more pain.

But Luffy continued to giggle and joke, easing off the tension in Sabo. The teen let him lie there and wasn't going to push him away. The other's complete trust moved him and the need to protect Luffy burned like an inferno in him.

The scar, Sabo's eyes grew soft and tender when he looked at it. He removed the hand holding down the teen's wrist and brought it down to the chest. He traced the outlining, feeling the skin's texture change under his fingers. The scar tissue was soft and smooth, a bit darker compared to Luffy's skin color.

"S-Sabo..?" he heard his name being called with a gentle voice. When he looked up he saw Luffy looking down to him, his cheeks slightly pink and his eyes… Sabo couldn't help but to get lost in them. There was _something_ in them that kept pulling him in. His hand was still on the teen's chest and he'd feel the skin grow warmer as the blush spread down. He bit his lip to keep himself from doing something stupid but his mind automatically reeled back to the previous night. The situation had been fairly similar but this time...

Sabo swallowed and his dark blue eyes moved down to the exposed chest then back up to blushing face, darting between his eyes and lips. Luffy felt a familiar tickle on his face when his own cheeks began to take the darker shade of crimson. The fallen blond bangs made Sabo look both handsome and dangerous, he wanted to touch them and brush them away. They hid the beautiful blue eyes. Those dark blue eyes reminded him of something nostalgic but he couldn't bring himself to remember what… The way they darkened and flashed when he looked up in them excited him. The look was… intense and engaging, and he couldn't look away.

Luffy bit his lip when Sabo's eyes darted down to his chest, breathing felt almost impossible when his chest was so hot and heavy. The blond man kept staring at his chest silently and Luffy was tempted to speak even when he knew nothing would come out. Then Sabo _moved_.

He moved slowly, his head bowing down. Luffy held his breath and shut his eyes when he felt Sabo's gentle lips on his chest, barely touching the scarring.. His breath hitched, Sabo's hair tickled him. Luffy squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath through his nose when he felt the gentle butterfly kisses travel up. He turned his head to give the other a better access to his throat, his body shivered in delight when Sabo touched him in the right places.

When Sabo's lips came closer to his, Luffy wrapped arms around Sabo's neck. The forgotten hand on the teen's chest had rose to his shoulder, the thumb massaged the spot above his left collarbone gently. Luffy gave a silent groan and turned his head to face Sabo, his eyes dark and glazed, not much different from the other's. Luffy removed his right arm from Sabo's neck and he moved the blond strands blocking the view of the beautiful blue eyes.

Sabo moved down with a slight tilt to his head and Luffy reached forward, his eyelids halfway closed. He'd feel the other's nose touch his and the hot air ghosting over lips when finally-

" _ **MEOWR!**_ _!_ "

Sabo's and Luffy's eyes shot open and the blond man sat back in a magnificent speed that would leave the fastest man alive jealous.

Luffy sat up quickly and turned to face the unsatisfied cat sitting in front of the door, the puffed tail swung from side to side agitatedly. The teen swallowed and tried to control the heat on his face and chest, failing miserably. He couldn't spare a look at Sabo but he knew the man was in the same shape as he was. He coughed and tried to speak.

"A-are…. Are you h-hungry?" his voice came out as a strangled whisper but the cat apparently understood him when it jumped on its paws and skipped downstairs to the kitchen.

The mood inside the bedroom was suddenly awkward and heavy, neither of them knew what to do about it. Sabo coughed into his fist and turned to stare at the corner in case Luffy would look at him.

The teen didn't move from his spot for another five minutes until he heard the impatient cry come from the kitchen downstairs. He stood on his shaky legs and went to the door, where he stopped to lean against the panel.

"I, uh…"

Why was it so difficult to talk to Sabo now?! Across the room, the blond man was thinking of the same thing.

"I'm gonna go feed the cat… y-you want something?" his voice shook at the end, his face growing hot again as he realized the possibilities to answer the question.

"Uh," Sabo's voice sounded raspy and awkward like his. The man had yet to turn around but he chose to be in his corner. "J-just water... thanks..."

Luffy nodded, even when he knew the other wouldn't see it, and went down the kitchen two steps at a time.

* * *

Rest of the evening was a bit awkward for them both. Sabo had retreated to the living room with a book he had found from bookshelf, he guessed most of the books belonged to the deceased father. The man had had a good taste in books, the young man had come to realize as he had gone through the entire wall covered with bookcases. The man had apparently enjoyed detective novels and Sabo was surprised to find one of his rare favourites on the shelf.

He had laid the book on his lap and began to read it at the armchair by the open fireplace when he was suddenly startled by the grandfather clock across the room. He turned his head and glanced over the backrest to see the clock just hitting eight when Luffy walked in.

"Oh, you're back to us mortals!" the teen grinned, all the previous awkwardness forgotten. Sabo blinked heavily, following Luffy as he came to stand by the chair. "You've been sitting in that chair for the past four hours."

"Wait, have I?" Sabo stared at the teen, who nodded his head. He then turned to look at the book, realizing he had read it all the way to the last chapter, he only lacked the final page and then he'd be done. A low grumble came from the teen standing next to him and the older man came to realize he had completely missed lunch! When he glanced at Luffy, he knew the other had missed it too. _"Luffy!"_

"What?! I was waiting for you to finish your book! I didn't want to bother you since you were having so much fun! Also you were completely absorbed because you didn't hear me call you an hour ago…"

"But you'd have shaken me or taken the book from my hands!"

Luffy stared him, hard. "You _really_ think I'd be that dumb?"

"Ah, oh yeah… probably not the wisest thing to do…" Sabo agreed and felt his cheeks heat up a bit from the embarrassment. He quickly recovered from the feeling and closed the book, placing it on the floor. "So, what do you reckon we should do about eating?"

"Well we could either cook something, visit Makino or the pub two blocks away?"

"Uhm," Sabo bit his lip. He didn't want to bother Makino since her husband was back in town for the first time in months and going to a pub was definitely out of question. Luffy had a certain reputation around the town, some knew it differently than the others, and Sabo wasn't that keen into meeting these _others…_ Last time they had gone out late at night to fetch something he had left at the library some grunts, who had thought too much of themselves, had attacked them. Of course the three of them had managed to defend themselves to the point till the Scotland Yard arrived but the thought of meeting people who thought ill of the young teen made Sabo feel disgusted. Luffy did nothing but defend the honor and lives of the fine London citizen and this was how he was paid back?

The blond man shook his head and grinned at Luffy; "How about we cook something? My skills can't be completely rusty!"

"Oh great! Should I run to Makino and tell her to keep an eye out of the house in case it bursts into flames?"

"Less sass and more chopping."

 **xxxxx**

In the end Sabo's cooking skill came out to be acceptable. It was true he hadn't spent much time in the kitchen for a while but he still remembered the basics, unlike Luffy who had never succeeded in peeling a potato without destroying it. In the end Sabo shooed the teen out of the kitchen to keep the cat company while he leafed through the cookbook. He even remembered the wine bottle he had brought with him earlier and decided to serve it with the food. The teen had been thrilled and excited to eat what Sabo had made.

The evening seemed to be going well, neither of them brought up the "incident" from earlier that afternoon. The cat had ended up sprawled on the floor after finishing its third dish. Luffy was smiling softly at the purring cat, wineglass forgotten to his lips.

The sight warmed Sabo's heart and he ended up staring at the teen until the said boy turned around and met his eyes. As soon as their eyes met, they turned their faces away; both wearing a matching set of blushes on their faces.

"I-I will do the dishes!" Sabo shot up and rushed to the sink to get some water he's warm up on the stove. He heard Luffy move around behind him and collect the dishes, bringing them to Sabo.

"Um, what can I do?" Luffy's face was still a bit red. Sabo smiled and ruffled the teen's hair, Luffy giggled and pushed the hand away.

"Go take a shower or something, I'll be done with these shortly."

"Okay!" the teen nodded and called the cat, who sprung up and followed him upstairs. Sabo smiled when he heard the cat purr and Luffy laugh, then the door to the bathroom shut. Maybe he should let the boy have the cat after all, Luffy was having a lot of fun with it. Cats could take care of themselves and this one was a stray after all, so if both of the brothers were away for longer than a day or two, it'd manage on its own. But he had already promised Koala to have it but maybe Luffy would go and see it?

Except then his identity as Lupin would be in danger! And his heritage, not that he was keeping it away from them. He just didn't like talking about it and he was removed from the family so the manor was just a house without a master.

Maybe…  
Maybe he'd just come clean to Luffy. Tell him about Lupin and what he thought of him. Tell him how much he treasured him, his safety and well-being. But how would Luffy take it? He'd be shocked, who wouldn't! The lame bookworm scarface from the library was in fact the wicked and conniving gentleman thief who had been keeping the local police department on their toes for the past year! Part of him wanted to believe that Luffy would be proud but the bigger part of him was frightened. Luffy's acceptance was very important to him, the teen had practically helped Sabo create the mysterious alias.

Luffy and Loomes weren't practically enemies but they weren't good friends either, and last night Sabo believed he had crossed whatever line was drawn between them. Had he made it worse or not, he didn't know and he was almost too scared to find out.

' _But earlier today, up in my bedroom…'_ Sabo's cheeks darkened as he imagined Luffy back underneath him, the beautiful blush adorning his face and spreading down to his chest. The small tremors of his lithe body under his lips when he kissed his way up to his cheek and lips. Except he never got to taste those lips again because of the damn cat!

What, what if Luffy had fallen in love with Lupin and was heartbroken when the thief's identity was revealed?! How could he stand his own heart breaking if he learned his feelings would never entirely be returned but split between two different identities who were both him? He'd probably not survive… but he'd have to, for Luffy…

Sabo had completely forgotten about the stove and the kettle standing on top of it. The water bubbled inside it and when the lid fell from the kettle with a rumble, Sabo almost flew through the window thinking it was the Scotland Yard coming after him.

* * *

Luffy was sitting on his bed when Sabo finally came upstairs, his room's door was wide open. He was drying off his hair and petting the cat's stomach, smiling softly at the purring feline. Sabo knocked on the doorframe before he let himself in.

The teen grinned at him and made room for the other to sit on, the cat didn't move an inch. The silence was comfortable, the room was filled with the cat's purring and the wind blowing outside. It was probably going to rain tomorrow, it was already mid Fall after all.

"Sabo-"

"Luffy-"

Startled, they both turned to look at each other, before breaking into grins and smiles. Sabo motioned the teen to go first.

"I was wondering," Luffy started. "Do you have anything special planned for the Christmas?"

"Hmm, not that I can think of. Why?"

"Ace has to go on a business trip to Paris and he doesn't want to leave me alone for Christmas," the teen rolled his eyes and Sabo made a face, obviously guessing the older brother's thoughts. "So it will probably be boring for me when Ace is at some meetings all the time, so… Would you like to join us?"

"Sure! I-I mean, I would love to! I've wanted to visit the Louvre almost as long as I can remember!"

Luffy was smiling brightly at him during his whole rambling which made Sabo feel self-confident all of a sudden, he coughed. There he went again, acted totally lamely in front of the teen again. The blond scratched his cheek and averted the other's eyes, his bangs falling to cover his eyes. "Uh… if Ace is okay with it."

"Of course he is! And if he weren't, I'd make him," again, the sunny smile didn't fit the threat. "Now that that's settled, what did you have to say to me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Sabo had already forgotten he had something to tell the teen too. But was it really the right time? This could go very wrong… "Luffy, I need to ask you something important."

A little confused and surprised, Luffy nodded and gave Sabo his whole attention. The blond man swallowed and searched for the right words. His eyes darted between Luffy's eyes, the beautiful brown eyes. Would those eyes lose their shine if he told him now? How badly could this end? Luffy would probably never want to see him again, he'd think Sabo had been toying with him. He'd think that Lupin was just a big plan to keep him in check and make sure he'd never catch their friend's murderer, never let him succeed or move on with his career!

Sabo's thoughts went back to last night when Luffy had revealed a part of himself, the small fear and doubt he carried with him everywhere…

"Uhh…"

"Sabo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, uh," he was losing the confidence he had built up downstairs in the kitchen. He _needed_ to do this! He _had_ to do this! He.. _He..!_

"Where were we supposed to go tomorrow morning? I wasn't listening to Ace when you two spoke about it."

 _He couldn't do it._

Precious Luffy, who had no idea of the storm going on inside of Sabo's head, smiled and answered his question. A name left his lips, a name Sabo preferred not to hear.

"I have the monthly check up at Torao's tomorrow!"

 **xxxx**

This was a bad idea, Sabo thought to himself as he glared at the tall doctor's back across the room. The man was running some tests on Luffy, muttering some things only for the teen to hear. The moment he had stepped in the clinic and Law had looked over at him, the air had frozen to place. They had exchanged tense greetings, only Luffy seemed to be oblivious to the fact the two older men despised each other.

Law had made sure to point out the weird small red marks running up Luffy's throat, making Sabo sweat in his chair by the door. The teen hadn't said anything but his face had told the doctor enough.

"Unable to keep your hands to yourself, eh Outlook-ya?" the doctor asked with a grin, he had a slight accent left from the days he spent underneath the city with crooks and sailors. Sabo felt uncomfortable and he wanted to tell the man to piss off but he couldn't. Not in front of Luffy. So he chose to stay quiet and stare out of the window, counting to a hundred in his head. Law snorted as he glanced over his shoulder.

Law had a reason to act like this, Sabo knew it but he still felt annoyed by the fact the other made his opinion so obvious. Law knew about his identity and didn't agree with Sabo's behaviour around the teen. The man did see Luffy as his savior after all, and after saving the teen's life last Christmas, Law saw it as his duty to keep the teen safe.  
But that was what Sabo was doing! He had tried to tell the man that but Law didn't see things like he did.

According to him there was a safer way to keep Luffy safe and out of harm's way but the only option left in Sabo's opinion was to lock Luffy away - for good. To him it wasn't a good idea. He didn't understand what Law was going for but he hoped it wasn't locking the teen away. The London needed him after all. _Sabo_ needed him...

"Anyway, the scar looks good, safe for the small tearing at the top. I'll make sure to send Chief Sakazuki your medical bill, Luffy-ya," Law finished wrapping the teen's chest up and handed his shirt back. The teen nodded and began to dress up, Sabo rose and walked over to the teen to help him with the suspenders.

As Law passed him, their shoulders brushed together and Sabo's eyes widened when he heard the man whisper into his ear. He spun around and had his fist ready to take a swing at the other but he lowered it when he saw Law going through some cabinets next to his desk. Luffy called for him and Sabo rushed to his friend's help; the teen had managed to get his hands dangled with the suspenders.

"I will be describing Luffy-ya the scar ointment he's been using until now but I made a small change to the mixture."

"What did you add?" Luffy asked, looking over Sabo's shoulders when the other bent down to fix the other's shoelaces.

"A herb that should help with the itch."

"Awesome! Thanks Torao!"

"It's Law…" the man muttered and handed over the paper bag. He shot a glare at Sabo, who was grinning with satisfaction at his annoyance.

"Torao is Torao!" Luffy grinned at the doctor and took the paper bag from him. Sabo put his hand on the teen's shoulder and guided him to the door. Luffy was out of the door, hugging the bag to his chest and blabbering about Ace and Baratie. Sabo glanced over his shoulder at Law who shot him a dirty look to which the blond man could only answer with the coldest glare he could offer. Apparently it was enough because Law flinched and turned his back to them. Sabo made sure to slam the door shut behind them.

* * *

Ace was waiting for them in front of Baratie and Luffy threw himself at his brother when they were close enough. The other man took one look at his brother, then nodded his head to Sabo, obviously thanking him for taking care of his little brother. He led the two inside the restaurant, where he told the butler his name and waited for the man to guide them to their table.

Sabo had never been to Baratie and neither had Luffy. The teen was amazed by the size of the dining room, his mouth hung open as he marvelled the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Then he saw the giant aquarium next to the doors leading to the kitchen and Sabo knew the teen was in love. He hoped Luffy would too amazed by the fishes so he would ignore the delicious smell coming from behind the pair of doors.

When they got to their table Luffy didn't even bother to look at the menu because he was in the hurry to look at the colorful fishes in the fish tank. Luckily the older two knew what he would want to order.

"So how was the visit at Law's?" Ace asked after they had ordered and the refreshments were brought to the table.

"Well, the scar is looking good and it's healing well," Sabo started. "But there is a small tearing."

"A tear?" worried, Ace looked over to where Luffy had disappeared to. The teen had glued himself to the fishtank, excitedly trying to look at everything at once.

"That Red dog caused it back at the ball night, had Luffy dangled up in the air by the front of his shirt. The fabric clung to his chest and irritated the scarring," Sabo spoke quietly, the same angry flame that burned deep inside him ignited in Ace's eyes and the knife bent slightly in his hand. "Luffy didn't want to say anything but Law got it all out of him."

"...should have had that man fired instead of having him off duty for a few months." Ace growled, his face dark and eyes blazing. Because of the commotion and the bad image the chief had received from the media, Chief Akainu had left the Scotland Yard to cool his off head. Smoker took his place while Tashigi was the leading inspector. No one knew how long Akainu would be away but Ace was happy he decided to step down himself without bigger complains.

"Don't worry, Law will be sending the bill to him and I believe he's going to add some extra zeroes on it."

Ace smirked and chuckled, the dark look disappeared when the food was brought to their table. Luffy had obviously smelled the food and rushed towards the table.

Suddenly some woman in a green dress came to stand between Luffy and the table, Sabo leaned back to take a better look of them. The woman was gushing over the detective and obviously asking for an autograph, which Luffy declined explaining he was with company and didn't want to leave them waiting. Sabo couldn't hear what she was saying and when she left, Luffy was fixing his dress shirt's collar and rubbing his cheek. Lipstick, the blond man realized and straightened his back. Ace grinned at him, shooting a look at Sabo.

"A fan?"

"Yeah… She wanted an autograph but I wanted to eat and then she kissed my cheek!" Luffy stuck out his tongue and rubbed his cheek viciously. "What's with the autographs anyway? They're just pieces of paper with someone's name on it!"

Ace shrugged and told the teen to eat his food before it got cold. Sabo stared the teen, an unreadable expression on his face. He felt a pang go through his chest and suddenly he didn't feel that hungry anymore.

 **xxxxx**

"An opera?" Luffy asked with a weirded out look when they stepped down from the horse carriage in front of the apartment 221B. Since when had his brother been interested in theater? He did teach English but could never stay up to watch a play. The older brother nodded and paid the driver their share of the fee.

"After finishing the paperwork today, that Marshall fellow rushed into my office apologizing for what he had said earlier."

Luffy made a face and rolled his eyes, Ace chuckled.

"Yeah me too… Anyway, he wanted to offer a truce and invited us to see a play next Saturday evening. It's supposed to be some famous play about a captain who loses his crew to the sea and makes a contract with the devil to get his friends and family back. Apparently it's really good!" Ace needn't to say anymore because Luffy's eyes were sparkling with wonder and excitement. The teen cheered and cried out how much he wanted to go and see the play, Ace had to remind him to keep quiet. The older brother turned to look at Sabo, who got back onboard with the grey cat in his hands. "Sorry Sabo but he gave us only two tickets, I wanted get one for you-"

"No it's fine! I don't really like stage plays, book are better," the blond man shrugged. "Besides it will be busy at the library starting tomorrow. The exam week is drawing closer and the library will be flooded with anxious university students."

Luffy snickered, "Don't be too hard on them! Some of them need to pass Ace's boring classes!"

"And what's _**that**_ supposed to mean?!"

Luffy shrieked and ran inside the building, the cat meowed in Sabo's arms. It was already missing Luffy, as if the man holding it wasn't too.

"Are you taking him to your friend's?" Ace asked, his eyes softened when he saw the cat nudge Sabo's fingers.

"Yeah, remembered it's her birthday today so why not bring it in earlier! I'm going back to the dorm after taking the cat to her."

"We'll be seeing you around. We'll see you next Friday at dinner?"

Sabo nodded and Ace nodded at the driver. The blond man watched his friend disappear to his apartment before he leaned back in the seat. Sabo looked down, the high collar of his coat hid his face and the shadows in the carriage almost hid him.

"Straight to the library, lad?"

"Let's make a minor change to the course, Hachi," Sabo grinned. "First if you'd take me that abandoned estate at Baltigo, I need to drop this cat off to Koala and Hack."

"And then?" Hachi, the driver, steered the horses to take an imminent right. The carriages shook and the cat made an unhappy noise.

"Then to the City of Westminster, drop me off at Trafalgar Square if you'd be so kind. I'll walk back to the library from there."

"That's an awfully long walk, sir. You sure you don't want me to take you straight to your apartment?"

"No thank you, Hachi, but I appreciate the thought," Sabo smiled at his old friend. Hachi was Hack's cousin and used to be his family's personal chauffeur back when they were still in England. "I have to meet someone at their office and you have your wife you need to return to."

"Oh, someone fancy?"

"Not exactly," the cat purred against his fingers. Sabo scratched it under its ear, his fingers stopped when he felt the smooth silk ribbon around the cat's neck. Luffy had found the blue ribbon and put it on the cat, it suited its fur and eyes perfectly. "I need to teach _a dog_ not to bite the hand that's feeding it..."

* * *

 **[A/N] Hands up if you still like cats?**


End file.
